Blade of Destiny
by Crimson-Strike
Summary: Naruto realized that crying doesn’t solve problems, making his actions become the blade to fight against all odds. Will his courage and determination allow him to be the light he is destined to become? Redone Chap 8 enjoy R&R Redoing Chaps...AU
1. Chapter 1:Transcending Cosmos

Well I have gotten your attention, and I will try hard to keep it that way. This is a unique story that will emerge. I am forewarning this is an AU, and therefore it will not follow the story line of the manga/anime series. Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy!

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****3/14/2005 9:24 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****7886**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

**_BLADE OF DESTINY_**

**_BY: Crimson-Strike_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Transcending Cosmos_

**_

* * *

_**

_What is your source of power? Could it possibly be love or hate? Where does one find the strength and courage to face the cruel reality known as fate? What would one do when things never go right, and chaos erupts? Will one be standing strong once the smoke of the battlefield had cleared away? What lengths would one go to sacrifice themselves for others?_

"Pity we had to resort to this" as one of the three Elder Council worded out quietly under his breath. Still the wind effortlessly carried the voice far enough for the remaining Elder council member to hear and they can't help but agree with the statement with grim faces.

These three members are participating in a sacred and secret act hoping to prevent further disaster. In their clan, given the name, rank and honor of an Elder Council, with no recollection of their real name are currently gathered in the meeting chamber. Their duty, determination and faith for their clan had allowed them to transcend into the noble rank. For with this rank came great power and responsibility, one which they are doing with great heart.

"Only if there was a way to prevent this dilemma", as the second Elder Council yearned not to perform this burden.

"It was something we did not see coming" as the final Elder council could do nothing but wondered if they are doing the correct thing.

What responsibility you might ask? What clan they are part of? The answer to these questions can be answer only if we look at the bigger picture.

It all started with the emergence of an unspeakable evil diabolical creature seeking control of all realms in the universe going by the name of Karimystic the Fallen. Various villages had no information or any inclination of the presence of this evil. Instead the realm of earth is protected by several ancient clans, continuing to battle in order to safe guard their realm. Nevertheless even leaders from these clans had no definite answer as to where he had originated from, but they definitely felt his presence. For now tranquility will forever be in a constant battle with chaos influenced by this impiety.

However the greatest extent of his power was felt when he claimed the mind of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, encompassing snake-like qualities considered an elite ninja, sufficient to have merit status as one of the legendary Sannin. Jealousy was breathed into Orochimaru once he saw Jiraiya's power rising beyond his, which was the only fuel required by Karimystic to claim the upset mind of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had always shown tremendous potential as a child in an era where war ubiquitous. There lives consisted of various battles, wars, and several competitions still striving to create a life beside just a killing tool.

Even though Orochimaru had proven to be an efficient ninja, the Third Hokage was surprised when it was discovered that Orochimaru contain blood of a special Dragon. The Hokage had immediately notified an ancient clan experienced in handling this rare blood. From this ancient clan their Leader, Elder Councils, and several medical experts arrived from their clan, performing test, question and observing to verify this unique find.

Finally after many countless hours, Orochimaru's blood showed evidence of a rare type of dragon, the only type suited to be trained in the ways of the Red Dragon Disciple. Rarely had any ninja showed potential and blood to be trained in the ways of The Red Dragon Disciple. Red Dragon Disciples are ninjas which carried the blood of red Dragon, which the most powerful warriors of the Draconian clan came from. During one summer, Orochimaru was taken to the clan, initiating his training in the ways of the Draconian clan.

Being instated into the clan to become stronger, Orochimaru insecurity about lacking in power when compared to Jiraiya was soon forgotten.

Draconian clan, are an ancient and secretive clan created with the sole propose to defend their realm, earth. Orochimaru surprised many in the clan when their legendary sword, Avarte reacted to the presence of Orochimaru. Bestowed upon the clan by the founder and his red dragon companion, the sword symbolized the heart and soul of Draconian clan. Rumor circulated in the clan proving way that a promising knight will immerge, evidence pointing towards the Sannin from Hidden Leaf Village, the one and only Jiraiya.

The arrival of Jiraiya didn't seat to well with Orochimaru, in which their rivalry once again went downhill. Rivalry between two friends were meant for competition to get stronger, however to Orochimaru it's was more then just becoming powerful. To Orochimaru, he wanted to see Jiraiya humiliated, wanted to feel superior, and he would do anything to make Jiraiya appear weaker. Jiraiya did not processed all the qualities needed to become a noble Draconian knight, however was given basic knight training, where council believed his true abilities will soon manifest.

After receiving sufficient trainings from the clan, both Orochimaru and Jiraiya returned to the village to take part of the Jounin Exam. However either by destiny or by dumb luck, the two teammates found each other in elimination battle, eventually Jiraiya stood victorious. The victory once again sparked the resentment within Orochimaru, whose only desire was to defeat Jiraiya at all cost. Not even carrying the noblest blood of the clan, and commanding the epic sword could calm the manic thoughts of snake Sannin. It was shortly after the Jounin Exam, did the bond between Orochimaru and Karimystic finally manifested.

Evil had obtained a huge edge in its constant battle toward what is good. For Karimystic was able to tempt the one thing Orochimaru desired. His thirsts for new Justus become too tremendous to be quenched by the teachers, which he believed by learning many jujitsu, he will become more powerful than Jiraiya. On one faithful day, like the brooding of a nauseating storm, Orochimaru abandoned the village killing swiftly anyone who got in the way, leaving nothing for his conquest to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the greatest ninja.

Many things occurred on that day, events that will forever change the future on the realm called earth. Several individuals began to evolve, preparing oneself for the future adversity that will follow.

Calamity return full force as Hidden Leaf Village was the epicenter of catastrophe, as having one of the legendary Sannin transformed into an agent of evil. Orochimaru heavily induced with dark aura saw no beauty in the world, to prevent him from his murderous slaughter. Nothing could restrain the evil emitting out of Orochimaru; destruction following as he hungrily performed missions for his master, eager for the chance of learning new technique.

The greatest impact was felt on another Sannin called Jiraiya, whom was just heartbroken to see a member turn traitor in front of his eyes. He never in a million years would imagined his teammate, whom he had face many trials of life to abandon his friendship as well as his duty.

Jiraiya overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt, search desperately to find solitude to help him escape his pain. His place of solitude, his place of relief, his place to escape the cruelty called reality, was discovered when he walk upon a place bestowing a beautiful waterfall. Top of the cliff, water flowed vigorously, a large piece of flat stone existed alone in the violent currents of the river but sufficient enough for anyone to comfortably sit. Jiraiya could not help be amused that the stone symbolize his life, a life where he is in the middle of a chaotic violent world, just as the stone is middle of the river ready to be engulfed.

Jiraiya found tremendous relief, because the whole environment just helped him relax. Maybe it was due the fresh scent of water flowing, helping to cleanse the scent of blood. Maybe it was the steam rising from the fast moving currents, releasing tension in his muscle. Maybe just surrounded with lush grassland, sweet smelling flower, and wildlife helped him once again to see the beauty of life. A feeling that even if the world is a cruel dark place, there is always place shining brightly and life is a gift one need to cherish.

Jiraiya spend a great deal of time at his sanctuary, but never realized that he was being watched all the time. Things have been planed, things will happened for a reason, and things will continue to happen which we will have little control. Jiraiya just happened to stumble upon this little thing called destiny.

For it was his destiny to walk in the rank of an elite and rare warrior, a Draconian Knight. Warriors of Draconian heritage consisted of basic fundamentals in the way of the ninja, but also carried an even greater burden. These warriors' sole responsibility is not just to maintain peace, balance and protecting various ninja that are too weak to do so themselves. In addition they trained hard to protect there realm called earth from various outer forces desperate to gain the rich recourses earth has to offer.

Jiraiya never had any inclination that a rare unique type of blood was cursing though his very body. However a secret organization had envisaged the destiny of Jiraiya.

Underneath that waterfall, there existed an egg which had been reacting to the presences of Jiraiya, which made the clan overjoyed for having a true draconian knight appear. Now the egg did not contained just any creature, for inside there existed a very loyal, skillful and powerful creature. A creature called a dragon, the perfect companion for a Draconian in their quest to protect.

Members of the Clan were pleased when it was discovered Jiraiya will soon bond with a dragon in the wild. Most knights would be trained with adult dragon taken out of the wild, with no chance of building any type of bond with the creature. However it had been a proven fact in the clan, based on past example, that any bonding with a young dragon out in the wild, there teamwork and power will be incredible.

Dragons are gentle creature, but their power forces respect. Call it destiny, call it fate, heck even call it luck, but the creature inside will forever be bonded to the will of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was bewildered when the ground began to shake violently, surprised once a baby dragon erupted out of the waterfall, hovering before him. Dragons, a mystical creature rarely discussed in the academy, where the only description written was the creature look like an overgrown lizard, loaded with ugly scales and deathlike wings. If the appearance of the dragon did not scared away predators then their brutal strength should. However all thoughts was nonexistent as Jiraiya glanced at the beauty before him. There stood a hatchling with most piercing eyes, yet specks of curiosity flared in those eyes. The scale which was silky smooth shine brilliantly off the rays from the sun, as the wings appeared slender, thin, but powerful burst of wind dissipated when the hatchling flapped his wings. Slowly and cautiously the head came down closer to inspect Jiraiya, recognition was seen in the eyes of the dragon, instantly the young dragon crouched down, beckoning Jiraiya to climb aboard.

He had never witnessed a more magnificent creature than the dragon before him and his body numbed from the apparent shocking revelation of what stood before him.

As if his body is possessed by the scrutiny of the dragon, he never realized he had accompanied the back of the dragon. That one step had forever changed his life, as his path to Draconian Knight has finally commenced.

Gone though intense trainings and trials, Jiraiya became recognized as a highly known Knight, many praise of his skill were sent his way by the clan. However even his skill was still not enough to prevent the tragedy that had stuck, always finding a way to follow Jiraiya.

Karimystic once again expanded his influence of evil, by corrupting several champions of Draconian clan. Most of these champions were disciples of the Red Dragon, which under the influence attacked the clan. Therefore the Elder Council realized that in order to save the clan they would either kill or lock away members of the Red Dragon Disciple.

The darkest hour of the clan was witnessed when the legendary sword of a red dragon disciple called Avatre, bestowed to a noble warrior, only to have his mind and dragon corrupted decimated various individuals in the clan. The extent of evil's grasp was finally realized on that day, and it scared everyone in the clan to the bone. For not only was their champion corrupted, captured and eventually had to be destroyed, his dragon also followed the same fate.

However the sword could not be destroyed for it holds many values and the fact it was nearly unbreakable. The honor and pride of Draconian rested in that sword. For the past glorious days of the sword no longer hold true, for it would corrupt any mind with malicious and evil greed, a gift from Karimystic, hoping to weaken earth's forces.

Nevertheless Jiraiya is called upon to help lock away the legendary sword; many hoped the one called the messiah would come, once again to resurrect the sword back to its glory. Since the tragic event the Draconian Clan had never seen anyone with blood of a red dragon disciple. However report have spurted showing sign of a prophesied one will awaken while carrying the most powerful blood in their clan.

However, will destiny allow this hero to abolish this creature or die in pain withering once again stating that there is no hope? Will fate be on his side to allow him to fulfill his destiny, or will he fall into evil's grasp?

Yet there are other various evils in the world, constantly hoping to take all that is good out, and will this lone savior have the courage to stand as a beacon of hope?

Will this lone warrior process the strength, courage, and heart needed to become the blade to defeat evil. Will this lone fighter be able to withstand everything destiny, fate, and time will throw at him, and will he stand victorious?

Jiraiya once again can be found in his solitude recollecting his past years, and what may come. The appearance of the three Elder Council ended his peace, but realized it must be urgent if they came looking for him.

"You are requested by the seer, please promptly make your presence there", as the command were issued by Elder Council.

With an inaudible expiration from Jiraiya, he quickly, silently and urgently reached the destination where his presence is required.

"Seer you have asked for me?" emitted in a quiet flat tone devoid of any emotion.

"Ah yes…I need you to look at this", as the seer can clearly see Jiraiya overwhelmed by the surrounding chaos. However she beckoned Jiraiya to look into the well where a puddle of water showed images dancing upon it.

Evil found various ways to enter into the hearts of individuals, such as the mother that just came out of the flower shop, when she noticed that her darling child had started playing with a little blond boy. Normally the mother would not mind and let her child play; however with malice still in her heart, she was horrified when she realized which boy she was playing with. The mother of the child hastily pulled her child away from Naruto. Enraged that her child was engaged in a conversation with Naruto, she begins to drag the child away giving an icy full of malice glare towards Naruto, the glare that always burns a hole in his heart.

"Promise you will have nothing to do with that boy." leaving the little Naruto confused silently searching as to what he had done wrong.

"But why mommy?" the child obviously enjoyed playing with Naruto, and can't seem what is so bad about Naruto.

"I know what best for you and I am telling you alright! You have no idea how bad he is. Just promise me and stay away from him. That…that boy is evil and if you go near that boy then I will have nothing to do with you!" The child is obviously horrified of leaving her mother, and quickly responded, "No mommy, don't say that I won't go near that boy and...and...I will not talk with him. But I still don't understand why. Mommy what is so bad about him?", as Naruto is sadden to see tears in the child's eye.

"Because I said so, now come along we have better things to do then talk about some malevolence boy" as the furious mother takes the child far away from Naruto.

The mother and the child walked away from Uzumaki Naruto, leaving him all alone. Dumbfound Naruto looks at them walking away and can not help feel like he had been discarded. Seeing Naruto can do nothing more about it, he slowly walks through the street, he can hear various windows being closed. He can hear the doors behind locked. He can see children being brought inside. He can see all of this but can not help wander why they fear him like some violent storm is approaching. He can hear the whispers behind the doors probably talking about him. Naruto can feel the stares of the village adults on him as he keeps on walking though the street.

"Seer may I ask you why I am seeing this", as Jiraiya is quite confused at why he may be brought in to witness the treatment of Naruto.

"This boy will greatly influence the future. However I am not confident he will have the mental toughness required to survive the year. I believe soon, Karimystic will once again come to corrupt this young mind. This boy had seen much suffering and hatred, which even surprised me as well because he was able to withstand most of it till now. However trying to block water from flowing is very hard, and I fear he may do something we may all regret. And that is where you will be stepping in. I have entrusted you in a highly classified important mission requiring you to follow his foot step becoming his guardian but never letting your presence felt yet. Jiraiya, I must make this absolutely clear, this boy must survive, and that includes his mind from being corrupted by Karimystic. If he succumbs to his violent raging hatred towards the village, any hope for a bright future may be lost."

"How so seer…I don't know how one boy can affect the future as this one", nevertheless Jiraiya's own doubt and uncertainties creped into his mind upon noticing the grim face of the seer hoping there will be something good happening soon.

"Maybe a glimpse of the future would give you an idea what to expect" and with a wave of hand the images began to change.

They witness Naruto standing on top of a dismantled pile of bodies, sword dripping with blood of his victim. What was even more disgusting was the fact the pile consisted of corpse of humans with various parts missing. Naruto eyes were no longer blue, but an empty black, just daring anybody to come, but with hold hatred and confidence to kill. He did not carried an innocent smile for a more sinister smile existed which portrayed his hunger for blood. His blond hair had transformed into a muddy dark red color, where blood can be seen still lingering. His whole outfit consisted of entirely of black, giving him the ghostly appearance. In the background the eyes of Karimystic can be seen smirking at all those who had died by the hands of Naruto. The future did not look bright indeed.

"I see seer… sorry for my ignorance, I shall leave at once", as the image he saw haunted him forever in his dream.

Many believed sacrifices are merely giving up their lives to protect their precious. The pain from death is most likely shortly lived, and soon forgotten. Yet would a person have the courage to live with their sacrifice all though their lives? Would they be able to continued living where the chance of relief from the pain is no where in sight?

Evil found many ways to defeat all that is good, for example spreading despair and hatred into the mind of the individual making life a gloomy universe all in turn feeding Karimystic with power. Hatred, greed, and jealousy produce negative auras, the main source of fuel to power Karimystic twisted plans to reign supreme.

Naruto had never known what love and companionship is, since the only thing he had felt is loneliness and hatred from his village. Many adults always gave Naruto an icy glare every time they had eye contact. Oblivious to the fact that they are pushing Naruto to the limit where only time can tell what might erupt. With each insult, each vicious prank, and with each icy glare; Naruto builds a wall desperately trying to isolate himself from the pain. The only thing that resulted was an individual who cease to show any happy emotion.

Sadness had forced once Naruto's bright glittering eyes to become a dull blue. Naruto's hair once bright yellow had somehow become a light grayish yellow color. There is never a smile present on Naruto's face, for a depressed frown had replaced it. Naruto has become paranoid just being in close proximity of another individual that his hand will start to shake.

If a stranger were to come to village with no knowledge of the tragic past of the boy, they would be shocked to the core. Pity would build inside them once they look into the eyes of the innocent boy. Even though the boy carried the innocence of life, his wardrobe immediately portrays the misery of his life.

A boy at a young age without any parental figure, Naruto didn't get the chance to be taught the proper way to treat their wardrobe. However Naruto is not an ordinary boy, therefore it surprised many that even at a young age, Naruto was able to cope with loneliness and live efficiently.

Stumbling upon a beaten down coat during his years, Naruto became quite attached to the dull black trench coat which he never leaved without. Underneath Naruto wore a light colored orange shirt, symbolizing that Naruto had lost his spark of childhood. Instead his eyes burn with determination yet holding a softer gaze of maturity infused during his upbringing of endless day of loneness. To match his trench coat, Naruto had accompanied his outfit with black pants, while hoisting black gloves, which have been cut at the edge exposing his fingertip but allowed him to grip better. The warmth, length and the ability to hide many things in the various pocket made Naruto attached to the one thing that brings him warmth. Not particularly trilled about his bright blond hair, Naruto had made a dark red bandana which he had place on his head, effectively hiding his hair. During his childhood, he felt if he had dressed more like a gangster than maybe he would invisible to the glares as he saw first hand how they were avoided. Wanting anything to hide his true feelings, Naruto also included a pair of black sunglasses to hide his bright blue eyes, as well has having his right ear having pierced and hoisted an earring.

Most normal children in Hidden Leaf Village were able to feel the love of their parents, made friends and have never felt the sting of loneliness. Of course none of them had a powerful demon strong enough to destroy a single mountain in one flick of its tail. For all of Naruto's life, he had always been hated, taunted and humiliated by the citizen of the village. The Third Hokage had hoped that the next generation would accept Naruto much better; however habits seem to find a way to rub off.

Naruto slowly walking though the street hoping he would make friends. After seeing everyone run away from Naruto slowly heads for his home.

"Sigh…I guess the chance of me having one friend is still not possible. But why do I have to be the one to feel loneliness. Why did my parents have to leave me? Am I that bad? Am I really that horrible that my parents did not want me either? Everyone hates me or doesn't want to be near me. Don't they see that I am just a little child, don't they see that I have feeling too. Why don't they see that I am dying here, but no they just run away like I don't matter at all? I HATE YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU ALL" as the young distressed Naruto yells loudly into the night.

Naruto falls down onto the ground crying uncontrollably. Some of the adults look out to see who is crying, realized its Naruto they ignored him and go on with their life.

With tears flowing down his cheeks and shaking hard, Naruto realized that he is still alone, "I…I am really hated… hated here…they could care less that a child is out in the street crying. Is my life really that insignificant?" as all the pent up emotions from previous years breaks through the damn Naruto has built around him. For once Naruto dropped his mask, for once Naruto stop trying to act adult; for once Naruto let his feeling release.

Jiraiya's heart is in turmoil as he sees the boy succumb to loneliness, crying endlessly. Listening to the heart wrenching wail from the young boy, Jiraiya decided to go comfort the boy, however another individual steps up. When Jiraiya recognized who it is, he returned back into the shadow to further observe what will happen.

_"Why do they hate me, I never did or said anything to them. I was just trying to be friendly. I do not want to be alone. I hate being alone. Maybe…maybe I should just leave from here, nobody…nobody would miss me anyways...I…I hate everyone, I hate this village, and I hate my fate," _as Naruto laid on the ground sobbing uncontrollably as he lets tears stream down his cheeks.

Naruto did not see the Third Hokage that came behind him and as the leader of the village, noticed the boy on the floor crying. "_Fate can be so cruel; nobody knows the burden this boy carries. His fate can be deemed just as cruel as being sentence to death. In my eyes Naruto you are already a great hero just as the Yondaime_ _believed you would be. Don't worry Yondaime, I will make him stronger."_

"Naruto! Look at me!" Naruto just ignored the person calling his name and stared at the ground as tears continued to fall to the ground uninterrupted.

"Why bother… aren't you going to do something like calling names or plan some stupid trick on me? Its okay I am used to it now!" Naruto doesn't bother to stand but once again find the ground very interesting as he continued to stare at it.

"And why would I do something like that?" Naruto now surprised looked up and finally noticed the Third Hokage.

"Because that's what happens whenever I try to be friendly or talk with another person" "_It is okay I am used to it, I will not let them hurt me anymore I will not let myself become too attached to these people. Why bother anyway, they are just going to run away. I will make myself stronger; I will not let myself cry. I will not let them see I am hurt. That is one thing they will never see from me, my weakness!" _

Naruto wiped away his tears and stand up to face the Third Hokage, looking directly into his eyes with a newfound determination in his eyes.

"No Naruto I would never do something like that, to whom I believe is the strongest child in Hidden Leaf Village."

_"What! What is he talking about? Doesn't matter to me, I will find a way to leave this place!"  
_  
"Doesn't matter what you say Hokage-sama! Since you are the only person who has taken the time and effort to come see why I am crying, I will let you know a little secret. I will be leaving this horrible place."

_"I cannot bear this misery any longer; I can not stand living here anymore. There is nothing but hate and malice in the air towards me,"_ as rage began to bottle up in Naruto, leaving his hand shaking, ready at that moment to run away. "_I hate them all!" _The hatred he felt fueled his body to force blue charka to swirl around Naruto.

_"Interesting, even at such a young age this boy has significant amount of charka focusing inside him. I can only imagine the potential he will be able to go, and why the seer asked me to guard him," _As the Jiraiya continued to further observed the boy and made notes for future reference.

_"Hrm...So Naruto at this state of breakdown, I guess I cannot let him leave but what can I say to help him," _as the Third Hokage struggled to finds words to console the young boy failing to noticed the presence of Jiraiya who is efficiently hiding in the shadows.

"Naruto I know this doesn't feel like home but your parent thought so otherwise since they sacrificed their lives to protect this very village, which they called their home."

_'"What? My…my parents died protecting this village? Why would they do that?" _

"I bet you are thinking why your parents did that? Well they loved this village and protected all those living here" If Naruto would have looked; he would have noticed the tears forming in the Third Hokage. ''_Yes they sacrificed their lives in order to save this village but it is you Naruto who sacrificed the most, in order to protect all villages. For you, Naruto, you will never have a chance to live a normal life, but it is your destiny to do great things'  
_  
"Naruto what do you want in life? What do you desire in life?" asked the Third Hokage.

_"Me? I want to be recognized by become stronger so they won't have the chance to see my weaknesses," _as Naruto quickly responded, "I want people to recognize me and I don't want to be some ghost walking around. I want them to look at me as someone who can be their equal. I don't want to be look down upon. I…I don't want to be alone. I want to be with people who can be with me and talk about life," leaving the boy shaking at the different layers of emotion that are raging inside him.

"How can you do that? Well since I am Hokage I can make people do things they might not like doing" An idea popped into his mind as Naruto realized,_ "everyone obeys the Hokage's command and is recognized not as just a person but the strongest shinobi in the village!"_

"Hokage-Sama I wish to become stronger and become a Hokage so I can be recognized for my strength"

The Third Hokage smiled at the statement from the young boy_, "Good he still has a great spirit. Maybe he can follow his father Yondaime footsteps, since he was one of the greatest ninja to ever live. Yet forgive __me Yondaime but I will have to tell him of the burden he carries._ _Yes Naruto you have to become stronger and I will be damned if I don't make you stronger!" _

_"Seer I don't know why you pick me or this boy, but it looks like this boy will make my mission interesting' _as Jiraiya left his hiding in order to send a report of his findings to the seer.

"Good, then come with me, I will tell you a secret about yourself, I have some special training to make you stronger and lets go wash up your face from all those tears." For the first time Naruto looked up and a small smile sneaked up on Naruto's face once breaking any thought that this is still indeed a young innocent child. As Naruto followed the only person who as cared for him so far, determined not to fail him,_ "I will not let your faith in me go in vain Hokage-Sama! I promise you that anyone who crosses my line will not live to see another day."_

Sometimes in the middle of the night, when not a creature is stirring a cry can be heard. With just the moonlight shadow casting its light on the village, a certain boy will be turning in his bed. A certain boy whom nobody cared about is tossing in turmoil, but all that agony is caused by something else.

The boy noticed the blurring image of a red nine-tailed fox crying out in agony. Crying as the demon is suffering, having no where to go to ease his suffering. But it's looking for something, something it's been searching for, something it believed it had found in the Hidden Leaf Village. Something it was heading towards and desperately wanted but only to be sealed away. A place where the creature believed he found what he was searching for, something precious, something called love.

When the Great Nine Tail Demon Fox appeared nobody questioned why and from where the demon had appeared. No one wonder what it may be looking for or where its destination was. No one wondered if the demon was afraid or not. Well of course nobody would question that, since fear had overridden all human logic. It is fear that caused hatred; hatred can be turned into destruction. Fear is a tool which Karimystic liked to infuse over his opponents.

Only Naruto was beginning to see what might have happened as he gets glimpse of it in his dreams. Naruto see a creature wailing and searching for the love it believed was lost. Looking for his true love Anaish whom he thought was dead because he had witnessed the death right in front of his eyes. However he heard the calling, no the yearning of his beloved in Hidden Leaf Village, only to be stop before reaching his destination and sealed away. That is all Naruto witnessed before his is woken up sweating and panting.

_'I… (pant)… wonder what… (pant) …happened. I wish I could see more of the dream and understand it. Was that demon also hated, or was it my imagination that the demon actually felt love towards something? Oh I wish I knew the answer. I wish I felt the care and tenderness of another person. No I only feel hatred here. I must remind myself that I will never feel love here in this village. I must not expect such a thing. Hoping for something good to happen to me, will only lead to disappointment. Sigh…why bother.'_

Naruto lay down once again and tried to go back to sleep. Naruto had discovered about the nine tailed red fox creature inside him as the Demon called Kyuubi which had been sealed inside him. After being told by the Third Hokage, what surprised Naruto the most was that there was more sorrow and suffering he felt within the Demon.

_"Wait I must not say it is a demon, I must called it a creature since it showed emotion other than hatred and anger," _yet Naruto is still puzzled at why this creature had other feelings.

Was the creature feeling guilt, regret, loneliness, hatred or anger? Nevertheless Naruto only felt the heavy sadness when the creature was crying out for help. The same sadness he felt every time he stepped outside to face the village. The same cry for help Naruto gave toward the village but only received hatred slammed back at him.

Naruto thought he had the worst life possible but realized that is not true. He noticed many children are even more unlucky than him. One child which he felt immense pity towards was Hyuga Hinata. Every time Naruto watched her, he realized that no mater what the girl did, the father was always displeased with her. To Naruto that made him feel pity and sadness towards the girl. Naruto knew very well how being rejected felt like. He had always wished to go up to the girl to say some word of encouragement, but thought otherwise. "_Why should I bother…how is this girl going to different from other? Why did he felt there was something in her that made him feel like he can talk to her without any fear? Why did he feel like she meant something to him?" _

Before Naruto could ponder any longer, the fear of rejection snapped back into his brain and he decided to leave her alone.

He realized that there are many people who are also suffering, sadden by their problems, and have burden to carry. He never knew that his burden seem so small compared to all the problems in the world.

Naruto promised himself then that he will become stronger and carry the burden of the world. Only he should feel sadness and loneliness while everyone could live peacefully. Only he could protect the village even though the village pretty much hated him, but it was the promised he made to himself. Naruto felt that his existence in this world was to carry the all the burden of the world. That thought made Naruto a little happier since he felt the world had found something they need out of him. Something he could do to prove that he existed, something he can do to be acknowledged.

Naruto's life and perceptive on life changed after meeting with the Third Hokage, and then being told of the seal inside of him which is the home of the creature. Never before has Naruto felt acceptance or care as the Third Hokage showed at that moment. Naruto promised himself to always try hard to overcome any obstacle so that he can look at his guardian. Look at the guardian and know that he can surpass anything to make the Third Hokage proud of him. Naruto can still remember the conversation he had with the Third Hokage.

"Naruto, I have to tell you of a secret of your body, but you must be strong to bear the truth."

Naruto stood before the Hokage with his arms folded behind his back and sternly looked at the Third Hokage. The third Hokage glanced at Naruto and seen the rapid growth of maturity. Even at the tender age of 10, Naruto's isolated life forced Naruto mental apathy to mature to a young level Chuunin. In fact the only thing Naruto has seen in his life is sadness and hatred, never felt the enjoyment of life.

"Yes go ahead Hokage-Same, I am ready to listen", as Naruto gave the Third Hokage his absolute attention.

_"Sigh…Naruto's posture is reserved and cautious as he doesn't trust anybody fearing they might hurt him. I am sorry Naruto but you will know the reason now. I just hope you have the courage to keep on living and face the challenges of life."' _

"Naruto, your parents made a sacrifice for they love this village very much. During their time about 10 years ago a demon appeared." At the exact moment Naruto felt a muffled cry resounded in his belly and incredible sadness about to overcome him. However Naruto fought the urge as he pushed all the uncomfortable feelings aside and remained focused on what the Third Hokage was saying.

"In order to save the village, you parents have performed a very dangerous and high level Jutsu. The fourth performed the Fuuin Jutsu, which pull the soul of Kyuubi. However the Fourth Hokage did not have the strength to destroy the demon. Instead with the help of your mom, they were to find a suitable contain and seal the demon using the Shiki Fuujin."

"The kamikaze sacrifice caused the container and opponent's soul to be forever bond together. They could not tolerate the destruction of their village; therefore they performed the seal, no matter what the sacrifices were."

Third Hokage continued to look upon Naruto's face, watching for any reaction. Yet the only reaction he saw was the bright light fading in Naruto's eyes. Seeing Naruto has not broken down in despair, the Third Hokage continued.

"They realized they needed a container to which to hold the demon and your chakra was the only matching the demon's chakra. They felt sadness beyond this world as they performed the seal inside their only son to hold the demon for eternity. Well that demon has been sealed inside you Naruto"

Still holding his breath, the Third Hokage looked down upon Naruto; still standing except tears flowed down on his cheeks. "_Phew…At least he is not keeping all his sorrow inside of him. Holding all that anger and grief can make a person go insane, yet he is not showing any rage or anger. How reserved had this little Naruto become?" _

Many may be wandering how Jiraiya is able to hide his presence from both Naruto as well as to the Hokage. Well neither of them has the help of a dragon or draconian blood cursing though their blood. For Jiraiya he had become a Water Dragon Disciple, whose expertise included espionage and stealth. Even in a raging bonfire, one would still not able to see Jiraiya and his dragon, for they have trained together to leave their presence invisible. However Jiraiya almost lost his control over his stealth when he realized he was guarding the container of Kyuubi.

As quickly realization came, his understanding soon followed as to why this boy was vital for the future. For the power of Kyuubi in wrong hand is not a pleasant thought. However what surprised Jiraiya was the fact that Naruto is still noble, humble as well as carrying a soft heart. If Jiraiya were in his place, he would automatically would hunt for revenge and kill each one painfully. Nevertheless Jiraiya's respect and admiration of the boy quickly grew as he continued to observe.

All Naruto could do then is stared at the Third Hokage and stand there in shock. Shocked at what he heard. The explanation brutally given explained all the hatred and anger he felt from the citizen in the village. Naruto just stand there oblivious to the surrounding, as he could not see nor hear anything at that moment. The Third Hokage looked at Naruto with sadden eyes and worried about what Naruto must be thinking.

"But Naruto you are neither a demon nor will you ever will be, for demons could never feel sorry, sadness or sorrow for others."

At that moment Naruto felt something inside, the most painful and lonely cry of something in agony. Only then did he realize that he was hearing the cry of the creature that he now knows as Kyuubi. Naruto thought he heard something, something like

**"Naruto…please help me, I…I…I need to find h……" **As any other words were not audible which made Naruto ignored the cry, and once again brought his focus back upon the Third Hokage.

"I see...that is why everyone hates me because I carry a demon. Fine…I will not let myself get destroyed by that. I am very proud of my parents who have given their lives to protect this village. I will become strong and make both my parents proud of me. I will get stronger and then be recognized. Beside I am not the only one who is alone and suffering. I will protect everyone. I will keep my demon inside while I take care of everyone else's demon and suffering!"

At that moment, the Third Hokage saw the light blue eyes of Naruto turn bright crimson red. "_I see now, if Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's chakra were to combine together that will leave a force that will be feared and respected. But I can help get a sudden cold chill just from looking at those eyes."_

From that moment on, the Third Hokage saw a considerable change in Naruto. No longer was his shoulder slumping down, his posture is now more rigid and determined. Naruto became more calm, controlled, calculating and caution of his act. But by no means his he weak. Even at the age of only 10, the Third Hokage can sense the chakra level of a young Chuunin even through Naruto has still yet to take the genin exam. The amount of chakra emitting out Naruto made the Hokage realized that Naruto can truly become powerful, a power never before seen, for he felt Naruto will be able to surpass all limitation.

_"Incredible he is already that strong even without the chakra of the Kyuubi! With further training Naruto might surpass all levels of Hokage. He will be able to pass you too Yondaime"_

The Third Hokage brought Naruto back outside since there was nothing else to talk about. As Naruto stood outside he looked at the world differently. He vowed to himself he will go to the library to learn everything he can of the creature he is carry and learn how he can protect everyone.

"Let see, I will need to learn more of this creature that is living inside me, I just wish I had some way to talk with it. Sigh…oh well first I need to eat and Ramen is the only way to go," as Naruto eagerly ran to the Ramen Stand to eat before trying to figure out anything, but too bad his grumbling stomach didn't allow him to hear a voice.

**Kyuubi: "Help me Naruto, I need you, please hear me, please help me find the thing I been searching for, Please help me!" **with Jiraiya very carefully following making sure nothing would happen to this boy.

* * *

**A/N: LIKE OR DISLIKE?**

Please tell me, please review, reviews tell me how my story is going. If there is anything you like or dislike please tell. I can only get better by having feedback. Please even if it just one word or sentence, any feedback is great. So please review. Also if it's confusing, stupid or I should change it please let me know.

_The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _


	2. Chapter 2:Kyuubi's Origin

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide your enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****3/14/2005 9:26 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****13481**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Kyuubi's Origin_**

For many peaceful years, a ruthless exiled demon has remained dormant in the epicenter of earth. Karimystic gained reputation as the Realm Annihilator, has finally gained a lucky break, as his chance to overcome the realm with fear is inching closer to judgment.

Village elder had recorded that during the years known as the "Ancient times", the world was thrown into a vicious war, only to be concluded upon the abolishment of an evil creature called Karimystic. Utilizing all of the resource available to mankind at the moment, they were able to seal the demon inside a crystallized chamber, which was then buried deep into the center of earth. Through the passing of several years, erosion, planet plate movement, and years of volcanic eruption had forced the crystal chamber to arise to a deserted mountain.

All creatures require a source of fuel to convert to energy in order to accomplish any goals and task they are destined to accomplish. There are many kinds of source that many different creatures uses to live, some uses water, sun, food, and even some use air as a source of energy.

Creatures of evil feed off fear, ill will, and greed, where a sufficient amount is available due to the current state existing in the world. Karimystic while isolated in the crystallized chamber was able to draw enough power to resist the seal, a testament of how bad things have gone in the world.

The hard surface of crystal is slowly plagued with cracks, appearing throughout the chamber. Once a lifeless, dead and dull chamber is now rhythmically pulsating to the color of black and red, a clear-cut sign forecasting something bad is destined.

The sky is engulfed in dark gloomy gray clouds participating what looks like a ritual, where it swirled around the peak of the mountain. Sharp bright flashes of lightening illuminated the sky at random intervals, while the thunder destroyed any peace that existed. Swift cold rain poured out of the sky with hail being transported by the rain leaving the area in an unpleasant state of despair. In midst of the violent passion of the storm, the stench of decay is evident, for the world is about to witness the coming of an unspeakable evil.

Thunder was the perfect cover up, for the entire explosion being taken place within the mountain was being silenced by thunder, leaving the world naïve of what truly is happening inside.

As the cracks upon the crystallized chamber reached the bottom, stream of smoke can be seen hissing out from the cracks. Eventually the area in close vicinity of the chamber was engulfed in smoke, completely hiding what is truly happening to the crystallized chamber. The pulsating color, which alternated between red and black, began to be drawn towards the top of the chamber. The two colors get mixed together, producing a dark bloody ruby red, however the phenomena doesn't stay too long, as the top of the chamber is violent ripped open, sending various pieces of the chamber scattered around the area.

The creature's head is exposed to the air of this world, as the creature takes ample time to draw the scent into his systems. Filled with the desire to visualize the tempting environment, the creature forced its eyelid to open once again. As endless years had passed during his imprisonment, the creature's dark purple eyes, had taken a glimpse of the world he had just entered, the same world he will dominate.

The diabolical creature examined its wings at a slow place; by expanding and stretching the wings out, testing to confirm that no damage has been down to his wings. Various joints on his muscular body protested for moving once again as the creature stirred to remove the years of inactivity out of his body. Realized that his wings have been kept in good condition during his imprisonment in the chamber, the creature utilized his powerful hind legs to finally ascend from his solitude. Rested from inactivity, the creature used his razor sharp claws to make quick work of the remaining chamber, finally allowed to stand freely, already developed ideas on way to decimate the pitiful creature of the realm he is currently housing in.

Satisfied of destroying the chamber that had imprisoned him; the creature noticed an opening near the top of the mountain as he had glanced around his surrounding. Upon taking a crouched position, once again joints can be heard of cracks, as they are being used after time of inactivity. Utilized the strength of his hind legs unmatched by any other creature, Karimystic soared upwards as the creature's wings allowed him to gained momentum needed to reach the peak of the mountain. Having developed sufficient momentum, accompanied by the mass and power of the creature, Karimystic easily sliced through the opening, finally escaped from the chamber, the creature became the shadow of the night forever to hunt humanity.

Ever since the day Karimystic escaped from his prison, the world has been clouded in gloomy weather, almost being decreed by the heavens that human life will forever be in a struggle for their peace. Even the flowing rain accompanied by blooming thunder dampened the spirits of what supposed to be an auspicious day for a certain family. However this was just not your normal everyday family, for these creatures were created to be destroyers. Judging by their appearance, one can quickly gather information that these creatures are demons, processing enough destructive power to change an entire landscape.

Evolved from the canidae family, these demons are sly, cunning, and using impressive teamwork to become the victor against many adversaries. The pack was expecting a new addition to their rank, however their wish for a healthy and normal cub was something fate decided should not be fulfilled. Upon looking at the young cub, the pack was concerned when they noticed the club consisted of strange marks starting from the shoulder down finally ending near the paws. Yet the constant growing, cute yapping and the swinging of the paws into the air quickly assured the pack that the club is indeed normal. However the long dazed look into the sky being given by the club was missed by the elders, as the club apparently has a hidden talent to sense danger.

Yet the young fox being a young club does what every club process, the essence of innocence in the mind where nothing important comes to mind except where to find food and rest.

During the five years, many were baffled at the speed, which Kyuubi grew, for the fox's mind and physical attribute expanded more quickly then the rest of the clubs. Many of the elder present at Kyuubi's birth hoped the strange marking appearing on Kyuubi didn't foreshadow more destruction. For canidae demons have grew into powerful demons, while being lost in rage and lust for destruction. Nevertheless, Kyuubi gained physical mass, joined with his keen mind, was doing obstacles beyond his age that was deemed impossible to be accomplished. Of course his reputation grew in the pack, however that didn't always bring the good kind of attention; however Kyuubi taken ample time to observer how the adult figure acted, was able to act accordingly to prevent any mishaps peacefully.

For many years, the adult have always believed youngster do not have the skill require to accomplish any goal, thus underestimating them at several instances. While the youngster, confident in their abilities believed the adults are stubborn, thus making youngsters eager to prove themselves. The difference in the generation gap, between the adults and the youngster was evident when many underestimated the skill of Kyuubi. For Kyuubi is not your ordinary fox cub, for have an intellect beyond its age, Kyuubi sneaked into the many meetings the pack may conduct.

No matter how skilled Kyuubi may be becoming, he was still noticed by the more elite foxes, however seeing a cub so determined to find out how reality is, they decided to let Kyuubi stay. Unknown to Kyuubi, many believe that Kyuubi will eventually grow up, to become the leader of the pack, and hoped the current meeting will prepare anything Kyuubi will have to face in the future.

Many times Kyuubi would go to a secret spot, staying there in solitude only to reflect on what he had heard and discover what the correct true path to lead in life. Although Kyuubi had gained tremendous maturity, physical ability, and mental aptitude, all great power comes with a downfall; however Kyuubi greatest downfall leads to his temper. Having spent many moment of his time listening to the meetings, Kyuubi had built an ego believed he is far smarter and mature then most of the cubs. Although most cubs are immature, talking nonsense, Kyuubi had hanged around the adults too long, where non-sense is something he did not have a lot of patience. It not necessarily made Kyuubi arrogant, but made Kyuubi extremely narrow minded which only led to various brawls due to him not wanting to talk, but rather let his action speak words. With his physical abilities enhanced from birth, Kyuubi would come out of his brawls unharmed, yet he was not saved from given punishment by the leader of the pack, due to the fact Kyuubi knows better then to engage in pointless fighting.

The leader thought it was time Kyuubi realized the virtue of emotional control as well as patience. The leader developed a simple mission that will help Kyuubi practiced his control on his anger as well as learning the value of patience. Having completed the mission setup, Kyuubi's presence was asked before the leader, where Kyuubi was giving a mission to accomplish. Kyuubi was told the mission including him traveling though a forest, surviving various traps, creature that may be lurking, as well as retrieving a golden statue from a cave. Kyuubi asked why him only to given the reply that many other elite demons were on patrol to protect their home.

Kyuubi showed no emotion, for once given a task; nothing will stop him from completing his task. Kyuubi was so focused on his task, he never noticed the time passing by, as upon reaching the forest, it was clearly past sunset, making the forest look scarier during the night. The silent whisper of the winds dispersed through the dark forest, sufficient to make the bones inside Kyuubi tremble. Kyuubi's senses picked up the omnipresent feeling of dread being distributed throughout the forest, the feeling the forest will come alive, where any creature will be trapped with no escape in sight.

Kyuubi may have not realized, but the forest is often used by his pack to test the courage and strength of will of the many foxes being trained. For without a strong will and courage, then in battle failure is only path that will ensue. Mustering every ounce of his courage and will, Kyuubi leisurely strolled through the wood, although cautious to insure he will be ready for anything, or so he hoped.

Preparation, study, and working hard may lead you to the path of your goal, however fate will throw something in your path to twist you away from your path when you least expecting. Kyuubi had never been more surprised in his life when a beaten down, injured, bloody white fox flew out of the bushes, and sped right past him leaving a white blur. The strange event was sufficient to confuse the poor cub; however Kyuubi never had the time needed to react to boar that came crashing into Kyuubi like a tow truck. Kyuubi was prowled backwards before being sent into the air only to have his flight stopped by the old tree stumps leaving a battered Kyuubi to fall to the ground. Pain was an understatement, as literally all bones in Kyuubi vibrated violently, while Kyuubi strived to regain his footing on the ground. The distance, which Kyuubi was moved back, left slashing marks upon the ground, leaving a burning sensation under his paws. After the nauseating dizziness subsided inside the young cub's mind, Kyuubi scanned the area ravaged to make the creature feel the same pleasure he had gone through just moments ago.

"Nobody runs into me, sends me flying through the air, and to be stop by such a wonderful tree. Statue mission priority is low; the need to thank the creature for the wonderful experience is now a high priority. I'm sure the leader will understand, I have to uphold the pack code of repaying any hospitality showed to me, and I know just the way to thank him", as Kyuubi has a very sinister smile showed upon his face, the kind of smile that promised pain.

After removing various twigs and leave still residing in his fur, Kyuubi once again glanced at his surrounding. The forest is covered with many different kinds of tree, where some are old, and some of young. Several trees are seen rising to the sky, while some is seen crouching down, almost touching the ground. Experiencing the strength behind a strong tree stumps, Kyuubi realized there are small slender trees as well. Kyuubi also picked up a murky scent, a cross between something that is in decay and growing. What surprised Kyuubi was the numerous smaller creatures scurry around him, breaking the false assumption that during the night, the forest would be dead quiet. As Kyuubi observed the surrounding, he was able to pick the faint scent of the boar that had moved to the left.

Virtues of patience and controlling ones emotion was something that never appeared in the mind of Kyuubi, but instead focused upon the unlucky boar that had crashed into him which has no hint of the doom quickly approaching it.

Although the young white fox was desperately trying to escape, she could not help feel worried about the innocent fox she just sped past. The white fox contained hidden talents, however having been undeveloped, she could not maintain her talent long enough to out rut the creature after her. The snarling and growling of the boar was a sufficient motivation for the white fox to continue running as long as she can. The young white fox realized trying to steal food from a creature bigger than you was not necessarily a wise choice. The mistake will forever stay in the mind of the white female, especially if the creature running after her will insure she will not forget.

Yet various thought were racing through the mind of Anaish, the young white female fox on the run, however only one thought was present, the need to find a place to be safe. "I must run…but where do I go? There seems to be an opening there, maybe if I use my remaining chakra I can make it through that opening." As the sudden burst of chakra the little fox flew through the opening just a moment after the boar crashed through the bushes, only to have the opening broke open, as the boar suddenly followed the white fox. Even in her tired state, she was able to nimbly dodge away from the falling doom, landing a distance away from the boar. As Anaish struggled to stabilize herself upon shaky paws, the young fox can only look in horror at the great beast coming towards her. Fearing the worst, Anaish closed her eyes, waiting what will be the roaring judgment.

However the judgment never reached Anaish, for the boar was sent thought the air only to be stopped by a tree. When the young female opened her eyes, she was surprised to a red fox standing before, but was even more shocked when she realized it was the same fox she passed by earlier. At first Kyuubi was gratified he had is little revenge upon the boar, but narrowed his eyes once he heard the angry roar coming boar, exciting Kyuubi because he has been bored from all the walking.

"Oh I bet you didn't like that huh. Well what did you expect when you sent me flying though the sky only to stop by a nice wonderful ancient tree? Do you know how much of a mark that left me" as, Kyuubi's anger fuels his body to release tremendous charka as Kyuubi is engulfed in red charka. His magnificent nine tails, swirling behind him formed a natural defense that is capable to remove any danger that may come. The silted eyes of Kyuubi become more focus, forcing his eyes to glow bright red; even the young white fox is amazed at the amount of power being generated.

Having lost its food, the boar was not please of having the please of being acquainted with the tree as well as seeing another creature in front of it. Blinded in a ferial rage, the boar angle its head low, maximizing the chance of impaling its horn into Kyuubi, neighing as smoke slowed out of its nostril launches at the two foxes. Kyuubi looked at the coming creature with emotionless slit eyes, waiting whatever the creature will throw at him, as the little young Anaish trembles in fear.

With each stomp of the feet, the creature had moved closer towards Kyuubi, as the creature hoped to send the horns into the body of the red fox, and send it once again into the sky. The plan was about to be accomplished, however Kyuubi prevented the throw by quickly and forcefully stopped the attack when he used two of his paws to send the head straight into the ground. Although the creature had its head kissing the ground, the boar was able to use its natural strength to deal some kind of damage to the fox. Kyuubi had the air knocked out of him for the second time that day as the boar plowed his body back into the base of the tree.

With a roar consisted of inert rage; Kyuubi utilized all his strength as he twisted the head of the creature clockwise. Having a head twisted beyond its capacity resulted in a sickening crack, followed by gurgling sound as the creature is drowned in its own blood. Being satisfied he had dismissed what appeared to be his present challenges, Kyuubi finally glanced behind him to notice the terrified young white fox.

Kyuubi tired to put a warm fox smile where he hoped that it would calm down the fox; however he realized that wasn't working, so he tired the next best thing he could think of.

"Hi! I really didn't see you there, well you see I was pissed that someone sent me into a tree, so I wanted some payback, I am truly sorry you had to see that gruesome battle. Anyway my name is Kyuubi and I will not cause you any harm"

Seeing the young white fox still speechless, Kyuubi decided to walk towards her and hoped he could get her out of her current state of daze. As Kyuubi walked towards the fox, his vision suddenly turned completed red, making him completely blinded. While in his blinded state, his whole body shook in the most excruciating pain, forcing Kyuubi to drop to ground, and appeared to be dead.

The only thoughts racing through Kyuubi was, "No, not know, oh please not now" as his mind shut down, sending him to the state of darkness. It has been said that with all great power, there will be a great weakness, for without balance, life will cease to exist. For Kyuubi's case, his body has grown at such a pace his body shuts down one day a month, to allow sufficient rest in order to make sure no damage can be accomplish. Forcing to body to grow at a quick pace, it will leave area weak if not given the sufficient time to handle the tremendous power. Therefore in order to handle the power being developed, Kyuubi's body engaged a mode similar to hibernation. During the time, the body automatically focuses all the charka into the physical attribute to handle the tremendous strain from the power. This burst of charka infusion cause pain at a high level forcing Kyuubi to lost consciousness. AS the body is building, the seal upon the shoulder is glowing bright red, forcing Kyuubi's eyes that were normally red to turn back, while causing blood to be force to his eyes to increase growth of his eyesight. A significant amount of blood is sent to his eyes that even some escape out of the eyes.

For a whole day, Kyuubi's world consisted of darkness, just endless darkness, accompanied by a pain resonating throughout his whole body. In the state of darkness, Kyuubi noticed there was a white glow coming before him. Having nothing else to do, as well as being curious, Kyuubi inched closer to the white glow. Once Kyuubi was close to glow where he could almost place his paw upon it, he was surprised when the glow moved out of his reached. While observing the weird floating glow, which Kyuubi assumes is his imagination in his own mind, was not expecting the glow come crashing into him. Kyuubi realized he had felt something smack across his face, quickly bringing him out his dazed state. As Kyuubi slowly opened his eyes, he noticed a particular white fox looking upon me, give her a very questioning look.

Anaish noticed the weird questioning look upon did the best thing possible for any female to hide their embarrassment, give Kyuubi another smack across the face in order influence who is in control.

"What, were you hoping I would so glad for saving, you could have come faster to save me, but no you wanted to make an impression. Plus do you know that your drooling was disgusted" as the young female continue to rant one all the qualities she could think of. Although the fox was surprised by the replay including the rude awakening, Kyuubi realized upon closer inspection that the fox was indeed very cute. However Kyuubi knew that his body had shut down earlier leaving him completely vulnerable, and realized the female had taken care of him, gave Kyuubi an impression that the fox carried a big heart.

"Thank you" quickly stopped the female in her rant as she once again looked at Kyuubi.

"Well looks like I out stayed my welcome, thank you for taking care of me. But I have some work that needs to be finished, so I will be leaving, do be careful and try not to steal from things bigger than you" as Kyuubi regained his footing on all his four paws, and began walking away.

Although the female fox gave the impression of someone who is annoying, arrogant and superior, Anaish could not help feel so safe in the company of the male fox. Hiding her insecurity, fears and apprehension, she wished that her outburst did not made the male hate her, not liked she cared anyway. Oh so she thought, as she quickly scampered in front of Kyuubi halting his progress.

"Wait…um I am sorry about my attitude, you see I have been alone all my life, so I am not sure how I should act to someone who just save me. And you just dropped dead after you defeated that creature, and I was so sacred you may have actually died. Then you started drooling, and even tried to grab me, so I thought you were trying to do something to. That is why I hit you and hoped you might wake up or you would stop what you were doing. I hope you accept my apology," as the white female fox gracefully bowed down before Kyuubi.

"Wow, damn girl, I never had seen anybody never mind a female talk so fast in one single breath. Well if it make you feel better, I accept your apology, however heed to my warning, be careful and do not try to steal from things bigger than you" as Kyuubi began to walk around the young cub, only to stop once again as Anaish appeared before him again.

"Um, Kyuubi-sama do you think I can come along with you. I mean I may be a little fox, but I have special abilities that might be helpful for you." as the young female initiates the famous puppy eye look, well technically it should be called the fox eye look.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't mind the company, in fact I have to accomplish this small mission from my leader, you are welcomed to tag along, but I do not know you name, and also it might get dangerous" as Kyuubi looked over the female, trying to judge her strength. Kyuubi noticed she had golden bracelet upon her two front paws, as well as the most pure white eyes he had seen. He also noticed the young fox had two tails, with golden tip, making Kyuubi agreed that she indeed looked very cute.

"Oh how rude of me, I go by the name of Anaish," as the young female white fox once again gracefully bowed down before Kyuubi trying to appear formal as she could.

"Well it a pleasure to me you Anaish, well I guess we should continue walking", as Kyuubi began to walk ahead, taking notice of his surrounding. The trees, bushes and various plants leave no clear area, almost giving the sense of being easily lost. However to the amazement of Kyuubi, he noticed a small walkway which he assumed will lead to the cave, and was quickly assured of his assumption when he noticed fox prints on the trail.

"Kyuubi" as Anaish let the name run off her tongue, forcing Kyuubi to stop and glance back wandering what the white fox may need. Anaish feeling a hot gaze upon her glanced upward to look directly into Kyuubi ruby eyes, as she suddenly turned away to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, may I help you?" as Kyuubi tried to decipher what his white companion may want forcing the female fox to silently yell for speaking too loud.

With a sly smile, Anaish innocently replied in a cute voice, "oh nothing, you must be hearing something Kyuubi-sama"

With a warm smile Kyuubi state, "please just Kyuubi is fine, we are friend, no need for formality" as Anaish returns with a smile of her own. Thus the friendship between Kyuubi and Anaish is born, as fate as more important trial in store for the two young foxes.

As the two companions walked through the forest using the walkway that was created, both have difficulty on starting a conversation. Yet it was Anaish who decided to finally break the silence, by asking question about Kyuubi's childhood, as she has been alone all her life. However she particularly found the size of Kyuubi interesting, for it seem that Kyuubi looked much younger than he actually is. Anaish hoped she isn't too intrusive when she asked question of his childhood.

"Kyuubi I was wandering, you really don't really seem like a regular normal fox, in fact you seem like a kid, but you have an adult physical attribute", which was then followed by a silent thought, _"Not that I have any complaint" _

"Well yes I may be bigger then my peers, but I am still a child underneath Anaish. I always believe its not the always the appearance that count, but what underneath"

As Kyuubi began to walk away leaving a confused and dazed companion behind, yet after contemplating the thoughts, she began to follow the male fox feeling the male seemed mature, maybe a little weird but mature.

The two companions continued their slow crawl through the dense forest. As the young white female just escaped the jaw of death, it was normal for Anaish to be cautious as well as jumpy. In fact at the slightest noise, ranging from the hooting of the owl to rustling of the leave was enough to send the young fox in full alert. Although Kyuubi was amused of the antic given by his companion, he was getting agitated when Anaish would jump at single instance of any noise.

"Hey Anaish" causing the fox jump from the voice, but Kyuubi still continued, "you can stop worry, nothing will come out like, beside we are walking together, I doubt anybody try to do something on two foxes"

"He he…I guess you are right," as the white fox tried desperately to hide her embarrassment.

Kyuubi was surprised when the clearing of the cave appeared before and at the moment was glad of his companion's antic as it was a good source of distraction. Determined to finish his mission, he continued to walk into the dark cave, followed closely by Anaish. Inside the cave, the two foxes noticed many stumps of wood lined up in some random way which was holding the ceiling up. Upon inspection, Kyuubi place one of his paws upon a single piece, which suddenly moved slighting, causing small pieces of boulder to fall down quickly enough to cause serious damage to anyone unlucky to be under there. Kyuubi then realized the importance of this mission, for the leader was serious when he wanted Kyuubi to realize the virtue of patience.

"So Kyuubi what exactly do we have to do here," as both companions continue to look around their surrounding. During their search, they noticed an object gleaming in the sunlight, where Kyuubi decided that is where the statue must be. In fact, Kyuubi realized that these tree stumps were organized in such way, like puzzle as a safe to guard the statue. While through his searching, Kyuubi glanced at the flowed and was shocked to see different imprints on the stone. Anaish followed Kyuubi's eyes, and noticed the imprint as well, except they were just not imprint but drawing of various animals.

"According to these drawings it looks like there is a combination to allow safe passage" as Kyuubi contemplated how he would proceed to solve this puzzle.

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" as the confused young female.

"Well if you look at these imprints, you will notice that some drawings are different. For example here is boar, while over hear is tiger, and over there is fox." As Kyuubi direct Anaish by pointing at the closest imprint near them.

"Since we ourselves are foxes, and my whole clans are foxes, I assume that following the imprint of the fox will allow us to get thorough this puzzle and retrieve the statue"

"However if I am wrong, I have to quickly get out of this trap whole before I get crush forcing me to be patience and carefully make sure I pick the right imprint. Some mission, I must have been a saint in my previous life for all the things I am going through right now"

Kyuubi then turned behind him to find his white companion to be snickering behind her paws.

"What?" was the cute reply given from the young white fox followed by more giggles which she was not able to hide.

"Sigh…nothing, just help find a way to get through this puzzle and then I can finally grab the stupid statue" as Kyuubi once again glanced at the stumps, glaring with all the fury he could have develop, where he hoped the stumps would magically disappear.

Having heard the prior comment made from Kyuubi, accompanied seeing Kyuubi glaring at the stumps furiously with all the hatred he could muster, Anaish could not hold it in any longer. The white fox fall onto the ground rolling in laughter, only to be given a similar glare by Kyuubi.

After several minutes of laughing so hard, Anaish was finally able to calm herself down.

"Oh will you stop your glaring, it doesn't affect me, and I doubt the stumps could care," as Kyuubi with a tired expiration aborts his glaring, and glanced at Anaish wandering what she is up to.

Anaish had taken a more detail inspection of the puzzle, developing a sense of the various angles as well as the spacing. Upon completing of her inspection, she realized who ever design this trap was indeed a genius, for one wrong move will cause the boulder to come down crashing. While finding the right stumps to move will add stability to the ceiling, preventing the boulder from coming down as well as giving ample time to retrieve the statue.

"Okay Kyuubi, I need you to move one of the stumps so it can stabilize most of the stumps near use, and leave the rest to me"

For Kyuubi to see a white fox, suddenly transform before him, was quite a sight. For her twin white tails suddenly turned blue, as well as having the most beautiful blue eyes compared to silver white eyes before. However the event that transpired forever changed the way Kyuubi will look at young female for the rest of his life.

With lighting quick reflex, the white fox was literally flying through the puzzle, where Kyuubi only saw a white blur. Even with his enhanced vision, Kyuubi could not trace the female fox moving in the puzzle. The only thing he noticed would be the slightest pleasure upon the stumps, before it returned to its original state. Having a slender build only capable by a female gender, Anaish was able to nimbly squeeze through the small openings. Having a lightweight build, the young fox was barely putting any force on the stumps, allowing her to dance her way through. In a short amount of time, Anaish reached the area which hold the desired statue, and return in the same manner after grabbing it from its hoister.

Kyuubi stood there bewildered, has his sense of speech did not manage, however the only thing that escaped his mouth was, "Wow", which cause the young female once again to be embarrassed, causing her to look elsewhere while turning her white cheeks red.

"Anaish why didn't you use this ability when you were trying to run away from the boar, I am sure you could have escaped"

"Well you see, I did use my ability, in fact that how I was able to steel the food. I was surprised when the creature was able to follow by following the scent of the food. With my build, I can only do quick burst of my ability. I was already exhausted where I could have fallen asleep right then, but seeing that thing running after me was the only motivation I needed to keep on running," as young female has tough time standing, having a similar case of exhaustion.

"Fair enough, oh I bet the leader will be thrilled about this, too bad I am sure he was really hoping I would learn the virtue of patience. However it like trying to teach a brick a new trick, oh well lets go back to my pack, I will introduce you," as both Kyuubi and Anaish headed back to the pack. However some things are not what they seem, as fate will constantly throw various obstacles in the way.

A certain creature is found to be standing near his throne, looking at the various landscapes before him. Like all creature on their quest for destruction and total domination, this creature was busy making plans of removing any future threat that may arise. Having realized it is time for one of his apprentice to fulfill one of his missions, he had called for snake-sennin, Orochimaru.

"You called my lord" as a figure approached the throne, where the magnificent Karimystic resided. The hooded figure, covered in a dull brown coat was enough to hide most of his features, except his piercing yellow eyes.

"It is said in order to defeat a snake, you must strike when it is still just growing in an egg," which caused much irritation to the hooded figure mostly due to the reference of the snake

"An excellent observation my lord, I presume you have a task in need of to be accomplished?" as Orochimaru kneeled before his lord, showing utmost respect, servitude and loyalty.

Without a single glance to his servant behind him, lord of destruction continued on speaking, "Not a task, more of a preventative assassination, to ensure we will not face any other interruption in my conquest for world domination"

An evil sinister smirk appeared upon the face of Karimystic, which gave him the appearance he was completely insane, who relished in blood and slaughter.

"Yet, I believe you will need to know these NinJutsus, so follow me to the training chamber" as the Lord of Destruction headed to the chamber to teach the apprentice which hungrily followed behind. Karimystic have been through many realms, taken many lives, as well destroyed many landscape.

While Karimystic had Orochimaru trained to use the particular ninjutsu, Kyuubi and Anaish found a nasty surprised at the entrance to his home.

"What do you mean I can come in, I have a mission to report to eh leader, and my companion is the sole reason I was able to accomplish my mission", came the loud response from Kyuubi, as undeniable rage began to dwell within him

"I see that Kyuubi, but you failed to realize that her kind is not allowed, do you know you are upsetting your ancestor as we speak, do you know what they went though due to her kind, do you wandered why her fur is completely white?", as Anaish once again went into her lonely, weaken cautious mode, feeling she was indeed inferior under the gaze of the guard. Kyuubi was further infuriated when he noticed tears developing in the eyes of Anaish.

"I don't give a crap about what happen in the past, all I know was that she was alone, helped in completing my mission, and been good natured fox as far as I can see I found no ill will coming from", as Kyuubi stomps the ground with one of his paw out of frustration causing a small crater to be created. Nevertheless even the display of hostility towards him, the guard remain calm, composed, and regretted what he was about to say.

"Kyuubi it is good you can see that, but you are going against tradition, this will not please your ancestor Kyuubi, however if you still persist, then you must make a choice. Come into the village, without the white female creature next to you, or leave this place, with your friend. I am sorry it came to this, but there is no choice", almost causing a small whimper to escape from Anaish after she realized she is the caused that Kyuubi may not have a home any longer.

"So that means I don't even get an audience with the leader about this?" asked a confused Kyuubi.

"I am sorry, it was the leader himself who decree that law as well as tradition will be enforced. Failure on his part will result in the stripping of his rank, and I am sure you don't want that to happen", as the two companion consider the shocking revelation that behold before them.

With one last growl, Kyuubi move close into the face of the fox, snarling as he spit back what he thought about it, "Fine, all of you have always been little arrogant shit heads anyways, I can believe I was born in the same species as you guys. Come-on Anaish we aren't staying here", causing Anaish to do a double take, for here is someone whom she had met scarified everything he had in order to stay with her. Of course she was confused at to why he would want to, but what mattered most was that Kyuubi was sticking up for her. To her that meant everything, for at that moment she vowed she will repay any way she can for the kindness Kyuubi showed.

"Kyuubi you don't have to do this for me, this is your home you are talking about, you should not throw it all away on me", a downcast Anaish responded but carried hope that Kyuubi would not change his mind, and still come with her, for she hated to be alone once again.

"Anaish, once I make a decision, I don't change it, however I am very sure I am making the correct choice here, so do not worry, let get going, I am getting tired of looking at my old home" as both companion walk away, for fate was with them as Kyuubi will forever be the lone survivor of his pack.

Days after Kyuubi and Anaish had left; Orochimaru appeared upon his corrupted immoral red dragon to accomplish his massive genocide of the pack. Utilizing the new skill he had acquired, and the massive dragon beneath him. Orochimaru developed a massive Katon Karyuu Endan, before unleashing the bomb upon the pack, wiping away any existence of the pack. Orochimaru was felt enjoyment on performing his first elite technique, but was short lived, when his scout got scent of Kyuubi leaving a trail into a river. Orochimaru realized it would take years or week to find them, for the river will effectively disguise any tracks and scent. Orochimaru went from the joy of accomplishment to dread in fear of telling his lord of the new incident

"What do you mean you can't find them, I give you a simple mission to rid of some pest, and you can't even do that. I take you into my command, teach you a powerful techqniue, and when I ask you some loyalty to accomplish a simple task, you come back as a failure," as charka began to engulf the lord, for he is unable to keep his fury within him. In order to release his tension he smacked an attendant next to him, who was just repairing parts of the cave that had small cracks. The attendant was seen flying though the cave leaving a lasting imprint on what he went, causing Orochimaru once again to tremble in fair, praying to all gods he does not get decimated at that moment.

"Go find them, I don't care how or how long it take, do not step back into my palace until you have rid of them do I make myself clear!", as his yelling was sufficient to make Orochimaru's skin crawl off and find a place to be hidden.

"Yes my lord" as Orochimaru received a scroll which he was told to open once he found them, returned to his spot upon his dragon, never to be seen again for three years.

For 3 yeas, Kyuubi and Anaish have been moving, each feeling uncomfortable staying in one place where they felt someone was behind there tracks. Perhaps that has been one reason why the two foxes have survived so far as well as becoming great friends. Kyuubi has grown to a powerful young adult, occupied with tremendous power enough to knock a whole mountain down. Throughout the three years, Kyuubi as experience a surge in his height, as he grew tremendously. Nevertheless all great power comes at a cost, for Kyuubi still experience the one day in the month where he is extremely weak, especially since the pain had increased. Kyuubi would be rocking back and worth against the unbearable pain only to let out excruciating howl into the night.

Nevertheless his faithful companion never left his side, always being there to support and ease his pain. During these year the bond between the two companions was strengthen. For these two friends were able to help each other and ease the sadness the ache in their heart. Kyuubi had found it difficult staying from the stunning white female fox. Kyuubi felt he could tell her everything for she was able to understand much even though she had a sharp tongue. Anaish also noticed the change in Kyuubi, forcing her to realize she could not be where she is now without him. In face she had become dependant on Kyuubi's presence and needed his friendship more than anything. Each thought they had feeling where they cared about each other in sibling ways, however with each passing months, they realized it was more. However both were stubborn not tell how they truly feel for they wished not to ruin their great friendship, but always hoped it could be more.

"Kyuubi do you ever wander what happened to your village?"

The silence was broken by the heavenly voice from his companion, which always gave pleasant vibe inside Kyuubi. Yet recalling the question poised by Anaish, Kyuubi often wandered, but remembered the way Anaish was treated, causing Kyuubi to forget completely about them. Although it was difficult, the smiling face of the Anaish always made him forget about other things.

"I never know Anaish, I do not care to go back, I will not follow their stupid narrow-minded tradition, beside you are with me, what more can I ask for" as Kyuubi continued talking without even noticing how his words are affecting her.

"Of all of the time we have been together, I know nothing of your past Anaish," causing Anaish to stop her walking, only to find the ground very interesting. Yet Anaish brought her head upwards, looking directly into Kyuubi's eyes, with tears of happiness flowing down.

"What can I say Kyuubi, I don't really know, the only thing I can remember is being surrounded in a white glow with no touch at reality around me. However the one thing I can remember are these horrible red eyes, and the scariest part the flame being directed towards me, yet never reaching me really. To me in life if you hold something dear, it will only be snatched away from me, so I never tried to attach myself to anything. However that all changed once I met you, in fact you are truly my first friend in my lonely life."

_"I know Anaish, you are an indeed a special fox, just wished I could do something to heal those wounds of your past. I just wish I will have the ability to make sure you never feel alone" _

Giving Kyuubi no time to react, Anaish moves forward and starts to nuzzle his face. All Kyuubi could do was return the affection with his own, for he could not hold back the feeling he had for his female partner.

Under the moon the two companions stared into each other's eyes for they felt for the first time that they have finally connected with each other.

The two companions felt they have found their desired mate, for they believed they could never be separated away from each other. Kyuubi and Anaish spent ample time nuzzling each other and talking for hours about each other's dream while hating the idea of leaving each other's company.

"Anaish I know this may sound stupid, but I care too much about you, and if you are in my future, I have no idea what I do," as Kyuubi tried to sound carrying, sincere, while not sounding like a love-sick baby.

"Kyuubi, I promised you I would never leave you. You are my life, my reason to exist, without you I don't know if I could barely go through life without you. Kyuubi, my heart is forever yours", as Anaish hoped she would not be taken away from Kyuubi.

The couple spent their time together, walking through the forest as they chatted endlessly about life. While in close vicinity of each other they always believed everything will be perfect and nothing bad can happen. However fate is not without irony, for various obstacles will be thrown in their way. As Kyuubi and Anaish were too focused into each other, the two foxes failed to notice the gloomy dark cloud approaching from the horizon. The clouds processed a distinct symbol that evil will make its appearance known, and the two companions will be forced to fight for their destiny.

Usually when things in life are good for a long period of time, evil is known to show its ugly head. Kyuubi and Anaish can't seem to spend any time away from each other. To them they feel everything is perfect and nothing can possibly go wrong. Oblivious to the fact that reality had other ideas and will make its presence felt.

As the two fox are zipping through the forest, they failed to notice the dark clouds that appeared in the horizon. The only thing that is important to the two foxes is the company of each other.

However at the moment, Kyuubi is panting from the running he went through for his training Anaish had setup up.

"I…" Kyuubi taken a breath while falling back down to the ground, "never thought I would feel like this toward," as he struggled to get his breath back, "anyone like you, Anaish, damn I need more exercise"

Anaish is now laughing at Kyuubi who is struggling to breathe.

"I hope you always feel that way Kyuubi and yeah you do need exercise ", as Anaish smirked at the exhausted Kyuubi on the ground.

Kyuubi looked upon at Anaish, a challenging twinkle as got back upon his paws. "Is that so Anaish well we just have to see now, we will find who really needs exercise" as Kyuubi ran after Anaish in their childish game. Even though Kyuubi had high endurance, previous training had left him exhausted therefore Anaish was still able to outrun Kyuubi leaving the male fox panting for air once again.

"Finally I found them, all this time my search is at end. I will get them this time," as snake-like figure approached the area where Kyuubi and Anaish previously stayed.

In the silent, the only sound that resounded was, "Katon Karyuu Endan" followed by an inferno dragon fly crashing into the ground causing the flaring explosion.

The two fox companion heard the ear-cracking noise from behind, forcing them to cautiously glance around their surrounding. Dumbfounded both Kyuubi and Anaish could not discover where the noise came from; however felt the ground shake violently. The massive earthquake, followed by thundering explosion, which sent parts of the landscape into the dark sky, destroyed the ground. Giant trees came crashing down around the two bewildered foxes however were skilled enough to desperately escape the area in an attempt to save their life.

Various smaller trees started to be blasted into the sky like mini rockets. Major cracks were being erupted throughout the ground. Upon getting a view high into the sky, the ground was infested with cracks like a virus spreading in the body, slowly devouring the land. Giant rocks and boulder were sent into air to have lava filled the area that was vacated.

Anaish was desperate as she tried to get away from the various forms of destruction as she utilized her natural special abilities. However Anaish still did not process the required endurance needed to maintain her ability therefore in her attempt to escape she failed to notice the massive tree rolling down the hill towards her.

Lacking the sufficient time required to react to the rolling tree, Anaish was knocked to her side, before having the tree roll heavily upon her front leg and paws.

Before Anaish could even react to the rolling tree, she is knock sideway has the tree rolls upon and break her paws and leg. Having the wind knock out her, Anaish could barely could move or cry out in pain.

"Help… me…Kyuubi!" as Anaish hoped Kyuubi could have heard her cry for help.

Of course Kyuubi heard it, but the various destruction of forest prevented him from reaching Anaish. A frustrated Kyuubi dashed left and right, as he easily dodged the lethal debris. He reached where Anaish was trapped and saw Anaish lying there helplessly.

Kyuubi came around the broken tree to find Anaish was trapped and he struggled to lift the heavy tree away. His immense strength could not budge the tree but only caused more discomfort for Anaish who cried out in agony.

Kyuubi saw Anaish in an unpleasant condition, however the scene before him triggered a source of power buried deep inside his soul. The intricate tattoo that was placed upon his shoulder glowed to a fiery red, but that was forgotten as Kyuubi still can't believed that he is next to her and yet still not able to help her. Anaish, who is the most precious creature to Kyuubi he had met, wanted to desperately protect her in any way possible,

_"I must protect her. I must not let anything bad happen to her. I must do something." _

As Kyuubi mind began to panic while he tried to figure out a way to save her, but no possible solution came to his mind.

_"I must figure out something!" yelled Kyuubi as all the pent up frustration and rage began to unravel inside him._

From the beginning Kyuubi was too consumed in his rage to no notice the immense power being generated within him. All he could think of at that moment was how his precious creature is suffering. Drawing all his feelings, desire, hope and rage, Kyuubi unlocked the dormant power that has been living in him. Kyuubi felt the presence of this power, the feeling of a tsunami wave being released. As the power of the enraged Kyuubi erupted, a shell of flames engulfed around him.

Everything at that moment slowed to a crawl for Kyuubi. Kyuubi felt like the whole world was momentary frozen before him. He could clearly see the gigantic boulders falling from the sky towards them. Kyuubi could sense the various tree chunks and piece heading toward them. Kyuubi at that moment look at his new raw power emitting out of his paw and feels the enormous power cursing though his body.

Having entered in his enraged state, Kyuubi tapped into all of his power, resulting in a monumental power increase and causing significant changes to his appearance. Bright red aura now surrounded Kyuubi's body, giving the impression that he was engulfed in fire. Flames could be seen erupting out of his eyes. His dark mane and hair was now turned to a bright yellow color. Even his nine-tails changed into a golden yellow color with flames dancing at the tip. To the naked eye Kyuubi can be seen as giant yellow fireball moving around.

Kyuubi came close to Anaish's head before calming saying, "Don't worry Anaish; I will not let anything happen to you. I promise"

Before Anaish could comprehend what Kyuubi may have spoken, he vanished from the spot.

The only thing Anaish could get a glimpse through her eyes was the quick reflex of Kyuubi knowing exactly where everything would be, almost like he could predict. As Kyuubi moved like a red blur, Anaish heard explosions around her as she noticed various tree daggers, giant splinters and other debris vanished. Anaish was surprised when she saw a sudden movement of a red blur launching into the sky heading for what appeared to be meteor size boulders.

Kyuubi ran up the shattered trees as he launched straight into the many gigantic boulders falling down. Kyuubi readied himself focusing his eye upon his target ready to demolish anything that would bring any type of harm to his Anaish.

"I will protect you Anaish!" as Kyuubi screamed with an infuriated roar while he launched himself once aging into the air to destroy the boulders.

Having increased power and what seemed to be able to freeze time momentarily, Kyuubi would land on one boulder, pound his paws into the boulder, sending enough chakra to obliterate the boulder to bits, and then jump onto the next boulder. Once he had annihilated most of them, Kyuubi launched himself the remaining gigantic boulder. Kyuubi used his nine tails as a propeller like a helicopter, and was able to propel himself towards the boulders while he gained momentum.

Having reached sonic speed Kyuubi did not realized he has trail of vacuumed air following closely behind him, as well as breaking the sound barrier. Once Kyuubi reached beneath the boulders, he twirled and twisted by utilizing his tail allowing him to create a twin tornado to destroy the remaining giant boulder. The various pieces of the once massive boulders were decimated as the sonic boom, and the trail of vacuumed air finally reached where Kyuubi was standing.

Anaish's eyes could not identify where Kyuubi was moving, as he dismantled all the boulders. Anaish was surprised she could not follow, when she was built for speed, in short sprint, but for speed. However it appeared to Anaish that Kyuubi was vanishing from one spot and then quickly appearing to another spot instantly. Anaish was shocked, amazed and in awe of the power showcased by Kyuubi forcing her to lock in admiration when Kyuubi had landed beside her.

Anaish flinched once she noticed Kyuubi's eye. No longer were they the crimson red, but flames have erupted out of his eyes. Kyuubi's mane was no longer dark red but consisted of golden bright yellow leaving streaks of red through his mane. Even his tail had turned to a yellow color accompanied with flames dancing at the tips.

"Kyuubi what…what are you?" exclaimed Anaish as she could still not believe her mate had single handling destroy all the debris in their area.

"Anaish do not worry, I will not let anything happen. Close your eyes and relax", as Kyuubi hope he could calm her down so he could remove the tree that had trapped her.

Surprised by the calm and stern command, all Anaish could do at that moment was obey the command. Before she knew it Kyuubi at heaved the tree that had rolled over her leg away and quickly began to look at her broken paw and leg. Kyuubi had closed his eyes before brining his paws over her leg, which didn't go unnoticed by Anaish, was the charka leaving his paws and healing her leg.

"Anaish you can open your eyes now, no more harm will happen to you while I am around," as Anaish tried to get up to examine her leg but noticed she felt no pain. Relief began to dwell into her before she glanced at Kyuubi with tears forming in her eyes.

"Kyuubi…I was very scared Kyuubi", came the tearing response from Anaish before her legs gave away as she fall down onto the ground. Kyuubi approached Anaish with sadden eyes knowing he had terrified his companion but lay down beside her.

"I know Anaish, I am sorry if I have scared you but I never knew that kind of power existed inside of me," for Kyuubi would have walked away but was too exhausted to even breathe at the moment.

"That is not what made me scared; I was scared I would lose you," surprised Kyuubi before he was concerned about Anaish when she began to shiver.

"Oh Anaish I won't leave you like that. Come on we have to get out this place," as the tired Kyuubi wanted to leave this danger zone, and fine a much safer spot to rest.

"Kyuubi what happened to you? You seem like a completely different creature. You move so fast that all I could only see was a red blur and you smashed those boulders apart like they were little pebbles. It was a little nerve whacking, but now I realized you are very powerful"

"Umm thanks Anaish, but I wasn't sure either. It just happened the minute I saw u were danger. I felt like I couldn't do anything to help you and this rage inside of me just erupted. I think I will call it the Kyuubi Crimson Rage, heh I don't know Anaish I just hope I can figure out where that power came from"

Kyuubi gave a warm smile to Anaish where he hoped it will get rid of her fears and get her to smile once again.

_"I have to find the source of that power, and that is the only way I can protect my precious Anaish by becoming stronger!" _as Kyuubi set on goal in his life in order to make himself stronger.

Kyuubi may have tap into his dormant power to reach incredible levels, but it has taken a serious toll on his body. Before losing consciousness, he told Anaish to leave him here and leave this place. Of course Anaish refused to listen, instead pulls Kyuubi onto her back and leaps out of the forest quite used to taking care of Kyuubi especially during the days he goes into horrible seizure once a month..

_"Kyuubi it is my turn to protect you. You need rest, so rest and I will take care of anything," _as the determined Anaish moved alone not even realizing Kyuubi had fallen asleep.

While the two fox scampered away from the area of disaster, the whole area once again erupted in flames. Suddenly those flames die away leaving a dull dense smoke. Out of the smoke a dragon appeared, with figure standing on its back. The mysterious human with pale white skin, black long hair, the most evil yellow eyes, and with an unusual tongue slithering in and out similar to the same way a snake does, looked at the two fox disappearing. Although he had failed to destroy them as they escaped he was pleased to find them incredibly powerful.

"Impressive! The power, the rage, the fear, oh that was unbelievable. If I were to have that kind of power to control, nobody would dare go against me. I have my eyes set on you red nine-tailed demon. I will make you mine and then I can become more powerful than anybody including you my lord. With a demon and dragon under my control, I too can complete my conquest for world domination!"

The dragon used its magnificent wing to take flight and vanished from area, as the forest began to crumble away from all the destruction but not before making Orochimaru realized he must capture his prize trophy, Kyuubi.

The two companions had barely survived their near-death experience; Anaish had been tiredly looking for a safe spot for Kyuubi to rest. After her determined search she found a save spot located near to an isolated oasis. Anaish gently put down Kyuubi and began to examine his wounds but soon realized his wounds were not critical yet could lead to future complication if not taken care of immediately.

In the process of patching the wounds of Kyuubi a pack of hungry wolves appear. The giant wild wolves have caught the scent of Kyuubi's blood and have followed the scent to lead them to where the two foxes are currently staying. Upon the sight of the pool of blood, their blood thirst compelled them to head towards Kyuubi; however Anaish appeared before them, putting herself between Kyuubi and the wolves.

"Come on, I dare you to come," snarled Anaish as she glared at the wolves.

Many of the wolves moved aside, making way for the leader. The leader is amused by the young fox's determination. "I see, so you think you actually have chance against me, well this would have been fun for I could have two meals, but I don't want any other creature getting the scent of that blood. Therefore I will finish this quickly and enjoy my meal." The leader began to slowly stroll near Kyuubi but was confused upon seeing a small smirk appearing upon the face of Anaish. "Is that so, well we will see who is really playing, well come on show me what you got!" as the leader is infuriated by the taunt given by the young female fox, no suspecting she is stronger than she appears.

The comment made the leader to launch towards Anaish, where it brought its deadly claws close to Anaish face and neck. However, Anaish lowered her whole body, and using her powerful hind legs she dodged the attack, while heading upward. Having evaded the attack, Anaish did a backward somersault in the air and used her twin tails to smack straight into the head of the leader. The wolf was sent though the air, doing a complete 360 and then landing on the ground. Anaish did not give the wolf a chance to recover as she was already glued onto the wolf's back. Anaish placed her razor sharp claws deep into the face of the completely paralyzed wolf. Anaish seized hold of the top jaw of the wolf, and pulled upward with all her might, as the head of the wolf was snapped easily with a sickening crack. Anaish then placed her attention towards the remaining wolves, which are trembling in fear, in seeing their leader so easily killed.

"Anybody else wants to try. Well do you?" Before she could get an answer, the remaining wolves escaped the area as quickly as they could.

"Don't worry Kyuubi; I will not let anything happen to you," as Anaish continue to tend to the wound that appeared upon Kyuubi, especially the tattoo his shoulder. For Anaish jumped back in shock when she almost burned her hand from the tattoo being so hot before she placed a cold water to cool it down.

While Anaish was cleaning up the blood from the wounds, by placing leaves and mud to cover the wound. She noticed a chill in the air and felt the presence of someone or something. When she turned around she was surprised to find a giant woman before her looking at her. The woman had a white mist revolving around her body making her appear like a ghost. The woman had the most paled white skin Anaish had every seen, with golden blond hair flowing loosely in the air. What surprised Anaish even more was the harmonic soft, calm and peaceful voice the woman emitted. Nevertheless, Anaish engaged into combat mode ready to defend Kyuubi.

"Impressive" in such a soft voice that Anaish didn't felt threaten by the woman. '_Is that what love compelled creature to do? Does love make creatures stronger by having something precious to protect' _

"Who are you?" asked Anaish not confident if it is a foe or friend before her.

"I am not who, but something. I am what some creature call me as the Realm Guardian Sprit, however you may call me as Shahiyn" as she approached Anaish. Feeling once again threaten once Shahiyn approached her and Kyuubi, Anaish reverted back into combat mode.

"I don't care who or what you are. Don't you dare come any closer to Kyuubi! If you even try to harm him, I will rip you into pieces, and I," as Anaish was speechless when she heard laughter from the creature before her.

"And why would I do something like that? Your Kyuubi is vital for both this Demon Realm and the Human World," once again replied in a soft harmonic voice relieving the tension out of Anaish.

"What?" as Anaish struggled to speak, unable to comprehend what Shahiyn was saying, "What do you mean?"

"Tell me Anaish, if you were given a chance to prevent Kyuubi's death. Would you do it?" asked Shahiyn.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would" replied Anaish. 'I_ will never let any harm reach him as he looks towards Kyuubi'_

"Even if it would cost you life?" asked Shahiyn softly.

Anaish sudden became quite, thinking deeply if she would go that far before she responded in a calm voice, "Of course, Kyuubi must not feel any pain, even if it were to cost my life!" Yet Anaish doesn't seem too convinced of her own words. '_Why am I feeling this dreaded feeling inside me. Am I afraid to die for Kyuubi? Is my life more important that Kyuubi's happiness? Am I really this selfish, no I must not believe that! I love Kyuubi, and I will protect him no matter what!'_ Anaish then approached Shahiyn wanting to ask her something.

"We will see Anaish, we will see how true you are to your words and to your love" With that Shahiyn turned around readying to leave, hardly giving Anaish enough time to ask her question

"Wait!" cried out Anaish

"What now?" asked an annoyed Shahiyn.

"Why is Kyuubi so vital?" as Shahiyn turned around to regard that question as she glanced at Anaish weakly standing before Kyuubi forcing a smile upon the graceful feature of Shahiyn.

"Well I could tell you, however it looks like we have an uninvited visitor," a sadden Shahiyn replied before turning around leaving the area, but not before leaving one last message for Anaish.

"Take care Anaish and now we will see how much you love Kyuubi" with that, Shahiyn vanished on to leave a chilling breeze behind.

A strong gust of wind warned Anaish that someone was coming, as she prepared herself once again to protect Kyuubi at all cost. However what she saw before her had her trembling in fear, as her worst nightmare became frightening real. Before her stood the same creature with the haunting red eyes she always saw in her nightmare. Having forced upon the terror before her, she failed to notice Orochimaru was on the back of the dragon. However when Orochimaru arrived to the area, he noticed an alert Anaish circling around Kyuubi to suddenly stand terrified.

"Damn I won't be able to get near Kyuubi with that oversize fox. Well I think Manda should take care of that problem." Orochimaru bitted his thumb and performed a series of seals, before yelling out, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Heavy smoked filled the area before an anaconda appeared, going by the name Manda. Manda seeing the weak demon fox before him yelled in irritation to his master, "Why did you call me? If it's just her, I am going to be bored. Why don't you use that lazy dragon you are standing on?"

"He was injured previously, therefore you are the only choice I have," was a little lied told by Orochimaru because he didn't have complete control of his dragon yet, and afraid he would be dead once his dragon goes on a rampage.

"You better give me something fun later, you hear Orochimaru!" yelled the angered large snake.

"Don't worry you will have your fun, but I need you to take of her, I have more important matters to attend to." As Orochimaru yelled before jumping down from the dragon and slowly approaching Kyuubi"

Anaish finally realized that there was a figure running towards Kyuubi and tried to move but the anaconda completely warped around Anaish, leaving her immobile.

"Damn it, I must do something!" as Anaish's eyes followed Orochimaru calmly walking toward Kyuubi.

With all the commotion, the slumbering Kyuubi finally awakened. At first he could not comprehend what was going on before him. Yet the moment he realized that Anaish is being harmed, Kyuubi lets out a furious growl, "What are you doing to Anaish, let her go!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that now, not if you want harm coming towards Anaish. Nothing will happen if you do as I say", as Orochimaru approached the giant demon.

Kyuubi looked down to notice a tiny human, however he holds no regard towards it, instead Kyuubi moved towards the anaconda suffocating Anaish.

"I see, I guess some creatures don't hear very well. Oh well, Manda kill the white fox", as Orochimaru appeared once again upon the back of his dragon.

"Kyuubi please run save yourself leave me here you must live run Kyuubi!" as Anaish struggled to get enough air as she whispered those words.

Kyuubi made an attempt to reach her side, however to find his pathway not clear as a tall tower of fire produced an efficient wall. Kyuubi found the source to realize the fearsome dragon breathing out fire. Kyuubi may have not known this, but from that moment on foxes and dragon will forever be locked in heated battles.

_"Damn am I always this weak. Why can't I protect Anaish who is precious to me?'_

Shahiyn mentally spoke within Anaish's mind, "_If you had the chance to protect Kyuubi, and it might cost your life, would you do it?"_

_"I will do anything. I love Kyuubi, and if my sacrifice can protect him, so be it," _spoken with determined steel voice.

"Kyuubi I love you please don't give up on your life. Please always protect the weak. Please don't forget me please take care of yourself and I hope to see you again," as Anaish closed her eyes, where a sudden blinding light exploded within her.

"If Kyuubi truly loves you, he will find you little one" as Shahiyn amplified Anaish's power reaching high level that annihilated the Anaconda, Manda which cried out in pain before vanishing with thick smoke. Orochimaru is knocked of the dragons back surprised by this huge surge of power. With a sinister smile, Orochimaru regained his position upon his dragon, as he takes flight into the sky. While in the air, the snake-sennin needed to fulfill one more step to get his trophy under his spell as he yelled out a statement to the shaking red male below him.

"Kyuubi you just lose what is precious to you, and you only have you to blame. You have no idea what you are up against, but I dare you to follow Kyuubi, I want to see to what capabilities are, for I will be waiting for you my trophy," after leaving his last message, Orochimaru felt he can finally return back to his lord, to tell of these new event that transpired.

Kyuubi is found left all alone in the forest, looking in horror at the lifeless body of Anaish. All the life and joy are nonexistent in Anaish's eye. Reality came crashing into Kyuubi as he sorrowfully realized Anaish is dead right before his eyes.

"No! Why, why is this happening Anaish? You promised me. You promised you will never leave me, Anaish!" as Kyuubi frantically tried to wake up Anaish, tears flowing down from his eyes before sending a heart broken roar into the night.

Kyuubi's world was engulfed in shadows, where not even the sun's rays can even shine through. All positive emotion in Kyuubi seemed to drift away leaving hatred and rage as entered the world of darkness.

The same pack of wolves that came earlier catches the scent of blood and death, appeared once again to find a fox bathing in blood. The wolves realized the creature was the same one that had killed their leader, and fearing death by the red demon, they frantically tried to run away. However Kyuubi had sensed them, and in his state of darkness, the need for bloodshed was overwhelming and the only escape was to wipe out the entire pack of wolves.

Having lost his precious Anaish, Kyuubi struggled to contain his rage and madness; as he hungrily hunted for blood and carnage. Silently and swiftly Kyuubi appeared next to each wolf. Each time the wolf begged for mercy, each time Kyuubi replied, "Mercy is not something I will no longer show" Each time Kyuubi ripped apart some part of the wolf's body. Whether it is the legs, mouth, neck, or head, each wolf is brutally murdered by Kyuubi, leaving the wolf lying in its own pool of blood.

Wanting to pay Orochimaru a visit, he desperately looked for clues to find the location of the man he will have his revenge on. Returning to the place that was destroyed by an explosion, where Kyuubi noticed it was the same area which had Anaish trapped under a tree.

As Kyuubi was searching the area, he heard a voice, not very loud, but Kyuubi was sure he heard it. In fact he knew for sure it was Anaish's voice.

"Kyuubi I need your help I am trapped in here," as the voice is carried away by the wind, making nothing else audible.

In his wild state, Kyuubi did not noticed Shahiyn had appeared behind him, but the only thing he felt was moving through a water bubble before landing on top several homes. Kyuubi was desperately searched for the voice again, but was having difficultly.

Call it fate, or just bad luck, but Orochimaru had taken his dragon and went on a killing spree to ensure all his plans will be accomplished. When the village did finally responded to the explosion and fire, they noticed a giant fox appeared before them. As fear would drive all logic out of any intelligent individual, many believed it was the demon that had attacked earlier. In their attempt o save their village, many elite ninjas had engaged in an attempt to drive or destroy the demon before their village would be annihilated.

For Kyuubi it was being at the place at the wrong time. However as he glanced into the air, he noticed the same red dragon flying away, as rage once again fuel inside him, dampened any logic that existed. Kyuubi began following the dragon only to see several tiny forms of human appeared before him

Kyuubi noticed several obstacles before him, one including the Hidden Leaf Village. In an attempt to make a pathway, Kyuubi released a great amount of chakra to terrify all the villagers. Kyuubi notices innocent people running for their lives, but he doesn't care. His only goal is to find Orochimaru.

Yondaime saw the lives of the villagers in dangers, performed a sealing jutsu he had perfected called the, "Fuuin Jutsu" to seal the demon. However, the demon is to powerful to be defeated this way. In order to seal the demon, the fourth was forced to find a container with the same type of chakra as Kyuubi. The Fourth Hokage realized he did not have the strength needed to complete the seal; however he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. The Fourth Hokage glance behind him to find his smiling but tired wife, "Do not worry my dear, I am always here by your side, I will help you perform this seal lets protect everyone!" as they were determined to defeat this demon.

With the help of his wife, to their shock found their son, Naruto, the only matching container. Both the father and mother felt their heart broken for not only would their son be alone, but will have to carry a great burden. With heavy hearts, the two parents did their duty and sealed the demon inside Naruto, by casting "Shiki Fuujin".

"Far well my son you must have the courage and strength to forever be engaged in this battle with this the demon for all eternity. Please remember that I and your mother believed you are incredible strong. Please never give up hope, for hope is what made us human, something a demon will never experience. I hope you find precious things in your life to protect," as the Fourth Hokage left his finally words before the affect of the kamikaze Jutsu take their lives.

As Kyuubi is being sealed into Naruto he heard the cries of his Anaish, not sure for it might mean, all he heard was, "Kyuubi help me here". Kyuubi desperately tried to fight the seal in order to escape and discover where that voice came from.

* * *

A/N: **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

Yes finally I am done with this chapter. Well I am proud of my work done on this chapter even through it took me 3 months to write it. I hope you enjoy and feel it is much better done then what I have done previously. This was a huge road block, for I felt it had many things wrong before. However know that this part is done, I think the next few chapter that will be revised should be coming out a little quicker. I hoped you enjoyed Kyuubi's past, and please tell me what you thank. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


	3. Chapter 3:Midnight Friendship

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide you enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****3/17/2005 10:28 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****8424**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

**_Chapter 3- _****_Midnight_****_ Friendship_**

* * *

"Began!" was the stern command given by the leader of the Hyuga clan's main house, Hyuga Hiashi. 

The voice was the trigger that started a sparring match between his two daughters, Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hanabi. These two young kunoichi are part of a powerful clan known for their blood limit called that Byakugan.

It was expected for Hyuga Hinata to defeat her younger sister as well as show appropriate behavior required for the heir of the clan. Hinata was never given a choice in any thing she may had done in her early childhood. For an heir to display authority they were surprised to find Hinata the opposite, in fact the girl was very shy. Hyuga Hiashi did not know what he had down wrong, but he had decided he would force the pride of Hyugas into Hinata anyway possible. However appearance can be misleading for Hinata may be hiding, but her time to rise is very soon.

Both Hinata and Hanabi had been trained in the Hyuga style taijutsu, jyuuken, also known as gentle fist style. The feared style is able to make the simplest touch lethal to the opponent, causing chakra holes and openings to close down immediately.

The match between the two sisters was amazing for they parried each other blow after blows. Blue sparks are omnipresent, as the blows delivered are desperately blocked by the two warriors. Although Hanabi strived to win, to please her father, Hinata had a different mindset, one where she hoped she could change how the clan is managed.

_"Father wants me to beat my younger sister, but I can not hurt her. If I were to win then Father will see her weak. I…I know I am not what he pictured for what a heir should be, but I must not let any disappointment be directed towards my sister. I will do anything for my sister, I hope she will have a better life than I have,"_ as the shy timid Hyuuga consisted the greatest amount of one qualities the rest of the clan did not have. For Hinata processed a warm big heart, filled with kindness that can soften any who are cold hearted.

Her entire life Hinata had been the shy timid girl, a characteristic found by many to unfit for the heir of Hyuga clan. However many failed to see what qualities are needed for a leader to effectively rule. Although fear and power would have helped an individual to maintain control, they do not offer undying loyalty. In order for the heir to maintain command, one needed to be kind, compassionate and willing to aid those in dire need.

Hinata had been born into a status she hated all her life, the status of being an Heir. Being proclaimed as the heir, one has to act a certain way, forced to always maintain composure. In addition the person is forced to follow all tradition with mounting pressure of being the strongest, leading Hinata to realize she no longer had control over her life.

Hinata had developed herself a single goal, to change herself to be not just the heir of the main family but a person as well. Hinata would do whatever possible to fight all odds just a like a certain boy she noticed in her childhood. For the boy never seemed to give up, even when the odds are against him. Even when he had failed he got back and continued trying. The strength the boy had displayed was not something Hinata had seen before, nor had she felt the determination that burned in the boy's eye needed to continue to survive. From the moment on, Hinata had vowed to continue fighting against her status as a heir, but fight for her rights as a person.

In order to change the way her clan is directed, Hinata realized it required first herself to change before she could attempt to change the clan. Therefore Hinata had decided to use her actions to proclaim her independence of the caste system within her clan. For her even if it meant losing in front of her father to her younger sister, she would gladly do anything because it was her choice. Hinata realized that she is not different from the curse of the branch family, for she no longer could control her life.

Hanabi could not understand why Hinata had not won the match, for the all the countless hours the two had trained; Hanabi knew Hinata was much stronger than she had appeared. However the fear of standing up for her feelings against her father, Hanabi had said nothing during her father's onslaught towards Hinata. Many of the clan members had felt disappointed in the performance of Hinata, for they saw the shy, low self-esteem Hinata would not succeed in anything she would like to accomplish.

"Enough!" yelled Hiashi, for he could not understand how his youngest had won against Hinata, he had hoped she would show improvements by now.

"Hinata what are you doing, you are supposed to be heir of the clan, do you know what that means. That means you are supposed to be one day the leader of the clan. How do you expect people to follow you if you are too weak to win against younger opponent? I cannot stand to even look at you. Get out of my sight" replied the disgusted Hiashi.

Hinata knew her choice of path was a difficult, but her father was her greatest nemesis for her confidence. The once warm gentle father she knew before had turn into this cold stern leader of the esteemed Hyuga clan. Hinata could not shake the disappointed look in her father's eyes, for it was pity that Hinata's only obstacle was her father. If Hinata were able to overcome her fears about her father, then the clan would truly see the inner strength of the underestimated young Hyuga heir.

Yet the lecture received by her father had stung deep to her heart causing her to almost let her tears roll free. In order to prevent anyone seeing her cry, Hinata ran away from her home to find a spot to be free. No other member ran after her, for they feared the wrath of Hiashi, as well as they are confident she would be safe and come back later one. In the midst of her escape of the manor, Hinata failed to notice the Hanabi's sadden eyes, and the disappointed look given by Neji. Nevertheless Hinata just ran not even looking where she was going only to stop and cry heavily into the cold night.

For the past 10 years, life had not been easy for another ninja that carried a burden he had no choice. For every night Naruto always had experienced the same nightmare. Naruto had trouble sleeping for he always found himself running through a dark tunnel, where he had hoped he could ran away from the red slit eyes that had followed closely behind him. Even through the endless tunnel, Naruto hope he would be able to reach the end, the end where he found white glow being emitted. Naruto felt he was getting closer to the glow; however to his horror, he found the glow moving just out of his reach.

Tired from his continues running, Naruto had decided to stop, only to find the floor below him vanished, sending him falling into the darkness. Naruto could not believe he was falling through air, before he noticed what appeared to be a floor quickly approaching him. The built up fear that was quickly rising within him prevented him form screaming as he gets closer to the floor. Yet just a short distance from the floor, with shock, Naruto woken from his nightmare, leave the young boy sweating and breathing deeply.

The poor boy had no physical contact to help him calm down; leaving a terrified boy huddled on top of his bed. Listening to his heart breathing rapidly, Naruto could almost feel his heart daring him to breathe, as slowly Naruto calms himself down.

"What was that? Okay calm yourself down Naruto. I never will get descent sleep if I keep on getting those nightmares. Damn its still only midnight. I have been having those non-stops, I think I going to go crazy. Maybe if I run around, I might tire myself out and might be able to go to sleep," as Naruto slowly crawled out of his bed before finding his cloths and leave for a midnight jog.

Naruto had decided to find his favorite spot, the one spot where he can be away from all his endless worries and trouble. Naruto could not decipher what was so special of this spot, but by resting his body upon the large flat piece of stone, Naruto had found solitude and peace. Naruto spent several hours looking at the various natural creatures scouring around him. He was amazed at the vast amount of creatures that are active during the night.

With a sad small laugh that will never to be heard by anybody, Naruto sadly stated, "Just like me, they can not even sleep at night. Well at least these creatures won't mind my presence, nor would they judge me by my appearance," for Naruto remembered all the harsh treatment he had received from the villagers of his home.

"Why is it that when I finally come close to make a good friend, they start walking away from me? I guess they only see me as some disease which they must stay away from," even in his depressed state once again forcing the poor boy to cry, his thought were interrupted when he heard some crying.

Naruto found he was not alone at his favorite spot; therefore he left his area in search of this unknown person. After searching around his area, he noticed a young girl crouching next to the base of the tree, and realized this was the person whom he heard the crying from. The young girl was seen with her knee brought up to her chest, her arms warped around her legs, and her chin placed on top of her knees. Naruto felt his heart ache for the girl before her whom he found crying due to some kind of suffering. The various hatred and harsh treatment Naruto had faced throughout his life left his mind for he could not stand the sight of anyone suffering. Although most of the village saw Naruto as a demon, they failed to recognize that a demon would not have a great big heart, one that is willing to sacrifice his happiness to insure other will receive happiness.

_"What should I do? Should I go up to her and console her but what if her parents see me what if she runs away too leaving me all alone. I hate being alone but this girl is also alone, maybe, shit what am I thinking? I must help everyone even if they hate me,"_ as the nervous Naruto approached the girl while bending down to path the girl's head, yet relieved that the young girl had not ran away from him yet.

"Hey why are you crying? Please stop it kills me inside to see you crying like that," was the soothing calm voice that entered Hinata's mind, making her jump up in alarm only to realize it was Naruto in front of her. Seeing the girl jump had cause Naruto to panic as well because he felt she was about to ran away again, but surprised that she did not.

_"Why is her cheek turning all red is she getting a fever or something?" _as Naruto looked at the young lady which at the moment to Naruto exhibited weird behavior.

"Oh…um…Naruto…Naruto-kun when…what are you doing here?" as the girl had difficulty talking with the boy she had admired all through childhood. Having low confidence, Hinata could not put any emphasis on her words, always sounding so soft, something a ninja should not be.

Upon hear the young girl talk; Naruto realized who this person was. Naruto remember the shy girl called Hyuga Hinata, daughter of the powerful Hyuga clan, the same girl Naruto had felt he had a connection with. Being in close vicinity of the opposite gender for the first time, Naruto felt nervous as he had no idea what do, although the butterflies in his stomach did not help either. The two children were looking into each other eyes, feeling the sadness they had hid within themselves. Yet it was Naruto who broke the comfortable silence between them with warm smile and asking, "Hinata, what are you doing here all alone and please stop crying," as Naruto reached inside his coat to find some napkin for Hinata to wipe her tears away.

Hinata was too shocked at that moment to give a decent reply back to Naruto. Hinata's mouth was open, while her eyes where wide open, causing much embarrassment to Naruto.

_"Naruto-kun he is the only one who is so polite to me. Not even my own father has ever been this nice. What is it about him that makes me feel so secure?"_ for the young child could figure out what her weird feelings are, but she hoped Naruto could be a great friend, well he will be her only friend.

_"Hrm looks like she has it hard too, looks like I am not the only who has people hating me. How do I feel so comfortable around her, that I could tell her things? Could it be that maybe she would like to be my friend as well?" _while Naruto hoped he could finally found a person he can truly call his friend.

Naruto ignored the violent beating of his heart, kneeled down towards Hinata, to leave the two children at eye level to each other. In order to balance himself Naruto had place his hand onto the ground, before he locked eyes with Hinata. Hinata felt even more nervous that a boy never mind her admiration had come closer to her. Yet the wild spiky blonde hair felt like sunshine in the gloomy day, instantly making Hinata feeling less depressed, although Naruto had not realized he had forgotten most of his wardrobe.

"Um Hinata what are you doing out all alone here?" as the concerned voice forced Hinata to come out of her daze before remembering her the trouble she had experienced earlier. Having felt safe in Naruto's company and Hinata decided to tell what had happened.

"Um well I was mad at my family and I just wanted to get away", as she remembered how her father had scolded her for her own failure to beat her younger sister. Hinata remembered how much she hated her father, and how he never paid enough attention to her. How he never even recognized and acknowledged her has his daughter.

"Oh I see well, Hinata you don't have to feel scared or nervous around me. I will not let anything happen to you, I will protect you," as Naruto stood up to give Hinata a victory sign, causing a giggle escape from Hinata. The giggle did not went unnoticed by Naruto, whose cheek now turned red due to being a clown in front of his friend, although he was glad to make her smile.

At that moment, Hinata felt something; she felt the desire to go hug him for his attempt to cheer her up. However the protocol required acting as an heir at all time, accompanied the fact she should not do anything to Naruto prevented her from hugging the boy. Instead she began twiddling her thumbs which had become the most interesting thing for Hinata to do. Hinata realized she may had been out here for a long period of time, and although she to maintain her control as an heir should, Hinata could not help by wander why Naruto would be out here as well.

"Naruto-kun why…why are you…sorry I didn't mean to…to intrude please…please forgive me, I will…will leave you now sorry…sorry for troubling you," as a sadden Hinata still not able to initiate a normal conversation with Naruto. Causing much frustration inside Hinata, to the point she wanted to yell out in rage, a serious breach of her status as an heir.

Hinata wanted to tell Naruto how much she admired his strength. She realized it takes a person with great strength to withstand the cruel, harsh world. However through all the treatment Naruto had faced in his life, Hinata saw Naruto show any resentment, and never saw him broken down, just taking everything in the face. Hinata would see Naruto ignore all the negative feelings around him, for he would let nothing disrupt his calm composure. Hinata also witnessed Naruto attempt to initiate a conversation and try to make a friend with anybody he would meet.

What surprised Hinata even more is that Naruto carried the desired characteristic of heir, and the more Hinata thought about it, the qualities needed in a leader as well. For Naruto was always disciplined, reserved, and clam. He would never respond unless needed to, giving nothing more and nothing less. However Hinata had always felt Naruto carried a warm kindness, one that is willing to ensure others will have happiness. All the qualities Naruto had showcased, the ones that Hinata felt are desired for a leader, Hinata had admired Naruto, making him her role-model, someone she strived to be. However at this moment Hinata realized that even there is a limit how much one child can withstand. It sadden Hinata's heart to see pain and suffering within the eyes of Naruto.

Naruto had normally bright cerulean eyes, one that sparkled magnificently to challenge any obstacles that want to head his way. Yet Naruto eyes are a mirror to his emotion, one that is able displays his feelings with the need of words. Hinata glanced upon the dull eyes, can only felt the need to hug Naruto once again, for she could not bear to see the dejected look of Naruto.

Hinata had known how it is dangerous to keep all the feelings inside until it exploded. The young Hyuga desired to do anything to help the one person who had shown kindness towards her, for the boy she admired, for sometimes it is good to have friend to share things in life. Hinata decided she will become Naruto's friend, even if she would be targeted by the villagers or looked down upon by her family. For once she felt she can go against destiny as well and choose to lead her life her way. Hinata had also hoped that if they had each other as friends then maybe they could withstand the troubles they would have to face in their lives.

Naruto realized that maybe Hinata could be the friend he so desperately sought. To his amazement, Hinata had not run away, in fact even attempted to console him in his time of need. Naruto had never felt that much compassion from anyone, leave alone his newest friend, one he will forever deem as his previous people to protect.

"What non-sense Hinata, I am just glad you haven't run away from me yet," as Naruto looked at Hinata with gentle smile. Naruto had gotten up from which forced Hinata to stand up as well. As Naruto stood before her, his hands hidden in his pocket hoping to hide his nervous mind, but Naruto can't seem to shake this warm sensation of the prospect of finding a friend. Before Naruto had realized, he had taken his own hands out of his pockets, grabbed Hinata's soft hands and asked, "Hinata, will you become my friend?" Hinata stood there frozen, for a boy had grabbed her hand and looked at her such intensity in his eyes.

Much to the stunned girl, Hinata could only nod effortlessly, accompanied by the brightest red speck on her cheeks. "Of course Naruto…Naruto-kun…I would be honored to be your friend," as Hinata continued to get furious with herself for not able to still speak in a normal conversation with Naruto. However she had promised herself to rid of her this clumsiness, in order to prevent Naruto finding her odd, and leave her all alone once again.

"Thank you Hinata," as Hinata is pleased when she noticed the happiness in Naruto's voice. However when Hinata saw the beaming boy, it only caused more embarrassment, and if were to be seen by anyone, they would be wondering why the boy is talking with a tomato.

"Hey Hinata, I have idea, but only if you want to okay. Whenever one of us feels depressed or worrying about something we should meet somewhere to talk. I know one place where I go all the time. It not very far from the academy, in fact it is only 10 min away. There is a large flat piece stone or rock on the ground. There is also a large tree over it giving you a very nice shade. I always go there to think and I can watch the many creatures moving around. It gives me peace, but I would like if I had a real friend to talk to sometimes," making Naruto thrilled that he will have a true friend to talk for. Having always looked down upon, Naruto realized the people who do show kindness to him, are the ones he would forever protect as well as respect.

"Of course I would like that N…Naruto-kun but…but…how will we know how to meet?" for Hinata was overjoyed at the chance to see Naruto often.

"Hrm…that is a good question Hinata," as Naruto began to organize various different ideas that would allowed each to know they are wanted for a meeting. Naruto knew he could not just walk up to the manor, and hoped Hinata would be able to sneak out with him. Nevertheless fate was on their side that night, for their trouble's answer arrived in the form of a squirrel which happened to find a nut interesting which lay between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had seen the squirrel many times during his stay at his favorite spot, providing Naruto the answer to his problem.

"Well Hinata do you happen to know where I live?" although Naruto realized it wasn't fair for Hinata to come all the way to his house. Nevertheless he felt it was much safer for Hinata to go unnoticed due to the fact nobody cared what goes around him, so Hinata would not get into any trouble.

"Um…yes I do…N…Naruto-kun," as Hinata fears were raised, where she hoped she wasn't weird for knowing where he lived.

"Well that's great Hinata…I know its a little more work for you, but if I am not here around midnight and you are in need of somebody, drop by my house. Just knock on the front door, and we can come back here to sit," for Naruto hoped Hinata did not hated her for making her do more work. Although from the inside he was jumping with joy due to the fact that a person knew he existed and know where he lived.

"Oh…no Naruto-kun no problem at all…I hope you would not be mad if I woke you up from your sleep…if I do please forgive me," asked the shy young Hyuga heir.

"Do not worry about that I would be glad to talk with you my friend. I usually would be awake around this time, but was surprised to find you today. Anyways the next couple of days I am going to try train this squirrel," as Naruto grabbed the creature below before bringing it before Hinata's face.

The squirrel at first was surprised and sacred, for it thought it was the attack of giant bunnies that wanted his nuts. The poor squirrel had various nightmares where he would be taken away form his previous food by giant bunnies. (My readers are probably thinking what was the author drinking, and all I can say is that even I don't know, anyways continuing with the story) However much to the relief of the squirrel, he realized there were two creature before him gave him more food so he deemed the creatures to be good. Although it could not understand their language, he recognized the food they seem to hold. Whenever the two humans whistled, it looked like they wanted him to come down, and they would reward him with more nuts. Then it seemed the two humans wanted the creature to them, which the squirrel did due to wonderful scent of the nuts they were carrying.

Both Naruto and Hinata were amazed and pleased when they would whistle the squirrel would come down, where they would reward it with a nut they found. In order to train the squirrel to find a way to Hyuga manor so Naruto could signal Hinata that he wanted to talk, they tried to train the squirrel. Naruto told Hinata to have several nuts stored, and before she would go to sleep she should place a nut near her window. Therefore when Naruto needed to talk with Hinata, he would release the squirrel which will come near her window, and Hinata will now.

"Does that sound alright to you, Hinata?" as they both stop walking and looked at each other.

"I…I think that would be nice…N…Naruto-kun," as Hinata had finally found a friend whom she can talk with.

"Well as your friend, it is only the gentlemen thing to do to escort you back to your home, Hinata, only if you don't mind?" as the young boy once again feared he may have done something to lose his first friend.

"Of course not Naruto-kun," as Hinata quickly replied, although she had hoped Naruto did not notice the eagerness in her words. The two children did not know that their friendship will be forced to go through many trials, but rarely do individuals with great heart lose in their battles.

The two friends continued their walk towards the Hyuga Mansion; they talked about many random subjects. As Naruto and Hinata continued to talk, their chatter removed any silence in the night as the two friends tried to make up on lost time when they were alone

The two friends said their good nights to each other, after dropping Hinata home, Naruto headed to his house. "_I think there is still hope in this world"_ was the last thought that registered in Naruto mind before receiving the most peaceful sleep he ever had the last couple of years.

_"N…Naruto-kun…I will not be weak…because you show me that I have a friend I can talk to…that you will help me change myself. You really are special Naruto-kun, I feel safe and I feel like I do not have to worry about anything"_, as Hinata about to lay her head down on her bed, she heard a distinct whisper, "K…Kyuubi" but too exhausted to make any meaning of it, Hinata closed her eyes and fall asleep.

The small habitat of Naruto was filled with the presence of sun rays that had leaked through the gaps of the old house. The bright glare that shone through the window forced Naruto to awaken from his pleasant dream and start his day. Naruto had never been known to be a morning person; in fact it would better suit him to accomplish his work during the night. Naruto had always found the world more peaceful during the night, where everybody would be rushing to get work done.

Having awoken, Naruto found it hard to leave the warm softness his bed offered in the morning chill, instead Naruto was contempt leisurely sitting on top of his bed. As Naruto sat on his bed, he recalled the past event that had occurred through his troublesome childhood. He sadly remembered the time he was told about the fearful creature that had been sealed inside him. Naruto was shown the reason why everyone hated him after he had spoken with the Third Hokage. Naruto would feel a surge of sadness radiate within him which surprised the young boy because he realized the sadness was being emitted from the creature stored inside him.

Upon thinking of the sadness Naruto had felt from the creature he recalled there were very free happy moments in his life. Throughout his life, he had been hated, insulted, and sometimes beaten by a mob of friends. Yet no matter how much his life was unbearable, the young warrior would continue to face the treatment, in the belief one day, his people will see him as a person. Although he showcased a polite, mannered behavior, many will still see only the demon inside him, Naruto had always wised they would open their eyes and look beneath the surface.

However thinking of the unpleasant moment, Naruto had found some pleasant moment that had allowed him to survived.

"Well at least I have two happy moments to help me live each day. Hokage-sama you have no idea how much you have changed my life. And how can I forget my dearest friend, Hinata, the one person whom can help me get through this. Well enough time thinking about this, time to get some more training and things down today," as the young shinobi leaved the warmth of his blanket to get ready for his training is something Naruto take seriously

Naruto had gotten off the bed and proceeded to his bathing area to take a morning shower. After 20 minutes had pass, Naruto had appeared out of his bathroom, while putting his cloths on. As Naruto reach his favorite area, the kitchen, the blond shinobi had made three bowls of his favorite ramen. After taking little time to empty the bowls, Naruto realized he was running low on his supply of instant ramen. "Nani…am I almost out? I guess it is time for me to buy some more package then," as a determined Naruto headed for the grocery store on his quest to buy his ramen.

_"Maybe I should go say hi to Hinata, and see how she is doing with her family," _as Naruto started to get butterflies on the thought of seeing his only friend before calmly walking towards the Hyuga Mansion

As Naruto approached the Hyuga Mansion, he had collided into someone familiar. Naruto realized it is Hyuga Neji, where rumor circulated that he had the potential to be the strongest branch member. Yet Naruto had always found the quiet Hyuga prodigy unnerving, and the feeling heighten when Neji would had always looked at Hinata with a more superior smirk.

"Oh hello Neji, how are you doing today?" as Naruto hoped he could maybe make another friend and help Neji realized Hinata is not as bad as she seemed.

However Neji had been a member of the branch family, thus various tortures had been forced upon the young boy. Due to the traumas Neji had witnessed, his personality had warped to the qualities of a cold ice cube, one where you can never tell what emotion laid underneath. Naruto recognized the cold distant look Neji had given, for the eyes were the window that showed the person had a burden to carry.

"What are you here?" replied in such a distant voice, which proved Naruto that there are other that have to carry different curses as well.

"Only high ranking or privileged individuals may enter in this ground, I believe you are neither. A child that had been a disgraced by the village should not have your presence felt here to add taint to the ground of the Hyuga Clan," as Neji had perfectly utilized his ability to read the fears of his opponent which allowed the Hyuga genius destroy any confidence of his opponent.

The method would have been effective on most of his opponent; however Naruto was not your normal shinobi. Having faced the same insult with harsh treatment, Naruto had developed a stone wall to dissolve similar threat given by Neji. However Neji saw Naruto stayed perfectly calm which caused further anger inside Neji to erupt. The sight of anyone staying calm, show in they were the ones in control of their destiny which infuriated Neji because his density was chosen since he was born. Normally Neji would have not been so rude when he made the comment towards Naruto, but seeing someone come to ask about Hinata did not sit too well wit Neji. The frustration of being the strongest Hyuga, yet being the head of the Hyuga clan will never be in his destiny, while it will be for Hinata, the weakest Hyuga. Naruto had just happened to be the object Neji had decided to force all his frustration upon.

"Apparently the lack of parents had made you uncivilized and unintelligent to respond when spoken to by your superior," as Neji had the word superior hang on his tongue a while longer. Neji had brought his arms behind him, linking together by his two hands at his attempt to portray the ideal image of a superior. Neji's chin had been brought up a little higher, while he had glanced downward to force Naruto to believe he was inferior.

"Maybe it would do this village blessing to rid of a disgrace such as you Naruto, for you hardly seem to show any characteristics of a shinobi, in fact you are far too similar to Hinata," as Neji continued his onslaught upon poor Naruto.

For as long as Naruto remembered, there had not been a moment in his life where he did not think that would be a decent option. For nobody had showed Naruto any reason for he would be cared or missed in the village in the even he had past away. Yet Naruto processed a strength only surpassed by his gentle heart, one that will never go out by the determined young boy, who is destined to always fight against any struggles. Throughout Neji's harsh words, Naruto had maintained his calm composure as he attempted once more to avoid any violent confrontation.

"Please Neji I am not here to cause any problems I was just worried about Hinata," was the calm reply given by the young shinobi surprised Neji who never seen anybody withstand so many insult and still be so calm.

"What you want to see Hinata-sama? Why should you worry about a useless child like her?" as the jealous Hyuga genius could not comprehend why some many people acknowledge the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata.

Naruto was able to stay calm because he had insults directed towards him, which was the story of his life. However the moment Neji had started insulted Hinata, whom had become his first friend, someone he will protect as his precious one, Naruto was beginning to lose to his composure. Although Neji had been proclaimed as the Hyuga genius accompanied by the ability to read the emotion of the human, Neji missed the merging of red and blue within Naruto's eyes.

"It amuses me that a friendship between a useless heir and a disgraced orphan can exist. I can only imagine the horror you too might bring, but it was written in your destiny to be worthless. How can anybody show any respect the Hyugas in the future if our proclaimed heir is to useless and weak. For someone like that I have no respect, but instead I would rather spit in their face and hope I can hide my smile for the sad excuse of our clan's heir," as Neji's face was once again replaced by the arrogant smirk, to further portray he knew everything.

For once Naruto felt the surge of the rawest emotion he had felt his entire life. Naruto was crammed with feral rage upon hearing his friend insulted, something that was discovered Naruto had little patience fore. Calm before the storm, wad brought to whole new level as the rage infused Naruto was about unleash judgment.

"What amuses me even more is the fact her own sister had beaten her in a simple sparring match. How weak must you be to be beaten by your younger sister? I surprised Hiashi-sama had stayed sane last night, if it were me, I would have banished Hinata and find a worthier heir for the clan. In fact why don't your join you so called friend, therefore both of you can't disgrace our home further! In fact…ugh…what are you doing!"

Neji was not given the chance to finish his statement for Naruto's hand was tightly gripped around the exposed neck of Neji. The Hyuga genius had never felt the kind of fear in his life the one he was feeling after meeting the angered Naruto whose hand was slowly choking him to death. The calm boy that had withstood all his previous insult with cerulean eyes no longer stood before him. What did stood before Neji stood the reincarnate of the death angel, whose fury will be unleash to balance the rage being emitted in Naruto. Neji mind could not think of any counter to escape his predicament for he could only picture himself dieing in the hand of the so called disgrace Naruto.

Neji's body was trembling in fear once he had looked into the dark ruby red eyes of Naruto which promised a world of pain. Neji was able to feel the tremendous amount of killer intent and blood lust being generated from Naruto. Naruto in fact was consumed in rage for bloodlust that he brought his maniacal face within close proximity of the ghostlike face of Neji.

Naruto was having difficulties on deciding which way to rip the Hyuga in front him. However instead, Naruto had chosen to get his message across verbally.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE FUN OF MY FRIEND!" as the force behind Naruto voice was sufficient to shake the hair off of Neji. Neji had tried to remove the hand that had gripped his throat, but shocked to find he could not muster the strength require by his two hands to remove Naruto's hand. As the icy menacing voice of Naruto carried throughout Neji's body, leaving a boy whose knee which had wobbled frantically.

"TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL NOT HEISTATE TO KILL YOU," as Naruto had released some of his chakra, which gave him the appearance of the grim reaper.

Neji became painful aware that Naruto is more than capable of doing in his current state, as the genius begged of mercy frantically, "Please Naruto…for…forgive me…Naruto-sama," as Neji tired to speak with limited amount of oxygen he could utilize.

Naruto noticed the feared look in Neji's eyes and hastily regained his control of his demonic emotions. The ruby dark eyes slowly transcended back to his cerulean eye, which confirmed that the calm Naruto had resurfaced.

_"Shit what am I doing? What is going on, how I can help people if I become hungry for blood. I must fight my inner demon. If I can not do that then I will never be able to protect anybody. Damn you Kyuubi I will find you and make sure you pay!" _as Naruto had removed his vice-grip hand away from the Neji's throat. Naruto looked at the weakened Hyuga genius which had knelt down to the ground while he had gasped for air.

"Um…sorry Neji…I just can not bear to hear anything bad towards Hinata. I don't mind what other say about me Neji, but Hinata is one of my precious people and I will not tolerate any harm towards her, be it verbal or physical," as Naruto slowly walked by the shocked Hyuga. Neji instinctively checked the area where Naruto had grabbed him to confirm if his throat was still there. Neji once again glanced behind him to find Naruto had slowly walked away from the Mansion, but shocked at the power displayed by Naruto, "W…what was that…those eyes…they were pure evil," as Neji had difficulty to walk normally.

Having almost killed Neji back there, Naruto had decided he should avoid Hinata and return back to the Third Hokage for training instead. "_I don't want Hinata to get in trouble because of me then she won't like to be my friend anymore," _as the downcast blond shinobi slowly walked away where he hoped he would not cause any more disturbance

However, before Naruto could get very far, he heard a voice, first not very audible, but then loud enough to reach his ears. He looked around and saw Hinata running towards him, which caused Naruto to be apprehensive, for he had feared Hinata must be mad at him. Naruto placed his gaze into the ground for he had feared to look towards Hinata, but as he glanced at Hinata, he was surprised to find her smiling. "_Good maybe she doesn't know what happen back there!" _as Naruto had replace his frown with a warm gentle smile towards his only true friend

"Good…good morning…N...Naruto-kun," as the running Hinata came close next to Naruto. Naruto noticed Hinata struggled to breathe, and cause Naruto to be alarmed as Hinata almost collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey Hinata calm down, I won't go anyway so take it easy," as the two friend dropped their behind upon the dirty ground to regain their composure.

"Thank…thank you Naruto-kun," as Hinata blurted which caused much confusion for the blond boy, Naruto.

"For…for what Hinata?" asked the surprised Naruto as he looked at the shy timid girl which was once again blushing. However Naruto realized even with the dirt from the ground drifting around them, he noticed that with her hair lose, Hinata looked mysterious. In fact upon observing her wardrobe, it was apparent Hinata rushed out to meet him, without being concerned about her looks. Hinata's impression in Naruto had just risen to another level, but currently he was confused why Hinata had thanked him.

Well I saw what you did and I have to admit I was scared by myself too" As Hinata recalled the look of terror upon Neji's face, after the confrontation with Naruto. Hinata saw Neji had difficulty walking straight after that, and became extremely polite to her all of the sudden with a hint of respect, "_Something I never gotten from Neji!" _which Hinata knew was all possible due to Naruto.

"Oh um about that Hinata I am truly sorry about that," as Naruto regretted he had lost control of his own emotion, and had almost strangled Neji to death. Naruto once again glance towards the ground, for tears were threatening to flow down Naruto's cheek. Naruto realized Hinata must be afraid of him as well, and would like to end their friendship. Seeing Naruto had became quite while appearing depressed, Hinata quickly brought her hands toward his cheek, for Hinata wanted to look directly in his eye when she continued her thought.

"No…no Naruto-kun…not at all…do you know that was the first time somebody ever stood on my behalf…and beside N…Naruto-kun you are not an evil person," as the desperate Hinata tried to get some sense into Naruto however even her word could not eased the discomfort Naruto had felt. Naruto had taken hold of Hinata's hand that was on his check, which had caused Hinata to develop a brighter red blush. Having brought her soft warm hand down, Naruto finally looked at Hinata, but with sad eyes that once again broke Hinata's heart.

"Hinata I…I…think we should stop being friends I will only bring more trouble and sadness to you…I…thank you for willing to become my friend," as Naruto had vanished, which had caused a bewildered Hyuga heir looking around her spot desperately to find Naruto.

"WH…what…no…no…this cant be true…Naruto-kun wait…wait for me!" as Hinata frantically looked around hoping to find Naruto before she had thought of a possible area he may be.

Naruto returned to his favorite spot be had lay down next to the tree once again to recall the entire events that had transpired. As Naruto recalled he had almost killed Neji and lost his only friend he could not help feel depressed. He finally made a true friend, but because of his inability to control his emotion, he had gotten her in trouble with her clan. "_I hate being alone…but I only bring sadness to others…maybe Neji is right…I should end my life and end other people's misery"_

"Um…N...Naruto-kun?" as the surprised Naruto had jumped from his sitting position to find Hinata stood before him. Naruto looked up which he saw Hinata gave him a gentle beautiful smile as she approached and stood closer Naruto. Naruto's world was filled with irony, as this time Naruto had small blush had appeared when Hinata had came closer to him.

"It would be an honor for me if you still are my friend N…Naruto-kun," as Hinata continued to twiddle her thumb where she had hoped Naruto did not find her weird.

Naruto was overjoyed that Hinata had searched for him for nobody had cared to find him if he was missing.

"But…but Hinata you are only going to get in trouble because of me...I am just some kind of disease that ruins everyone's life you don't understand me Hinata there is something horrible inside me," as Naruto struggled to contain all his sorrow and sadness inside him. "_I must not let my feelings escape my wall I must contain it" _as Naruto had began taking deep breaths for it had always helped him calm himself down.

"Naruto-kun you made me your friend, and as a friend I will always be there to help you because you are my first true friend Naruto-kun I will always be your friend forever!" as Hinata came forward to give Naruto a sweet surprise in the form of a hug. "_Naruto-kun you are very special to me, and I really care about you please don't leave me all alone again!" _as the Hyuga heir had seriously breached all proper conduct of an heir, but at this moment she didn't not care. At this moment she wanted to make Naruto believe he was indeed a person, and she acknowledged him just as he had done for her.

Naruto was paralyzed for he had never witnessed the more confident side of Hinata, but the warmth emitted from the hug felt very nice to him. Having Hinata as a friend all his worries and sorrow seemed to float away. Hinata then realized what she had done and moved away rather quick much to disappointment of Naruto, who like the hug very much. Hinata could not believed she had hugged a boy however caused her to be delighted when the boy she had hugged was her admiration Naruto. As Hinata's was covered bright red from the blushing, the two friend once again sat down next to the tree except this time, the shy timid Hinata had began her act of twiddling her thumbs.

"Um…Hinata…thank you!" as Naruto could not shake the wonderful feeling of the warmth he had felt from her hug.

"N…no…¦problem N…Naruto-kun I just wanted to make you feel better," as Hinata had died from embarrassment and unable to look at Naruto.

The noise that resounded form the rustling of the leaves allowed the two friends to sense someone was approaching them. "So this is where you have been Naruto…ah good morning Hinata," as Naruto was pleased to see another one of his precious person, while Hinata was awed to have met the Hokage as well as amazed that Naruto was in good terms with the Hokage.

"Good Morning Hokage-Sama!" Naruto said with a small gentle smile towards the person he had respected the most.

"G…good morning Hokage-sama" came the more quite response from Hinata.

The Hokage was pleased Naruto had found a new friend while equally pleased that Hinata found a friend as well to help build her confidence. "Well how are you two doing today?" was the friendly question towards the two young shinobi.

Both replied that they were doing very well. The Third Hokage could not keep his smile from showing, for he was please to see the two lonely children have a found a friend within each other.

"Well Hinata, would you like to come with me, so I could train both of you. I don't want to separate the two of you. You are welcome to join us," for the Hokage was willing to do anything that would bring any form of happiness into Naruto's world.

"Of course Hokage-Sama," replied a smiling Hinata, who would do anything to spend more time with Naruto.

"Good, Naruto and Hinata please follow me," as the two children could not contain their happiness for they were able to spend time with each other and not worry what others thought. For once dull eyes of Naruto, there burned spark of life, for the boy had gained another form of determinationto become stronger, so he could protect his precious people.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

I apologize for making Neji evil, but he will have a more definite role later on. As I had stated before, this will be a NarutoHinata paring, but at the moment they should be onl friend. I didn't want them all lovely because they are still 10 years old. I would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed my work. If you have felt it was worse then before please tell me what you have found lacking. I will try to make this better for your reading enjoyment. Of course if I am doing thing right, please drop a review saying so, pretty please. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


	4. Chapter 4:Emerald Sword Style

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Reviews are my only feedback on what my reader thinks, so please review to tell me what your thought on this chapter is. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide you enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****4/5/2005 1:24 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****6613**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi & Anaish speaking**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Emerald Sword Style_**

* * *

A lone figure walked slowly through a dark endless tunnel plague with nauseating mist. The hooded figure although had accomplished some aspect of his mission, but feared he had not done enough to save himself from the fearful wraith of his lord. With each step, the hooded figure had crawled closer and closer to the feared royal chamber almost certain the grim reaper will manifest itself immediately. Having focused entirely on ways to escape or ways to defend against the pain he will be forced to face from his lord, he failed to notice the weird disturbance within his dragon companion. 

A feared creature such as a dragon with all its glory of being ruthless could not escaped the inevitable of being a tool for assassination. Similar to shinobi, these creatures were trained to negate any emotion except loyalty to the completion of their mission. Just as shinobi are human with feeling beneath their killer lifestyle, dragons also processed an animal instinct of survival where they will do anything needed for the survival of their species consciously or unconsciously.

Orochimaru processed the power required to support his rank of sannin and further provided the evidence needed when he manipulated the mind of the rare breed of dragons, the red flame dragon. With dark power cursing through his veins, his tamed dragon could do nothing but fulfilled all of Orochimaru's bidding, with all its past glory as Draconian Dragon knight vanished.

The once guardian of the realm, capable of leading legions of dragons against the various armies of demons which invaded the realm of earth had succumbed under the control of the vile snake-sannin. The powerful dragon that usually accompanied the Draconians and once considered an ally were easily annihilated by the fury of the corrupted red dragon. Ironic that the most prized and rare type of dragon, the red flame dragon, which was, the symbol of strength, had been turned around to cause the very destruction of what was once its home.

Fate had always showed its head only to cause ironic chaos throughout the world, furthermore insuring nothing will proceed as planned. Recalling the tragic event that had been bestowed upon the Draconian clan during the cursed ancient times, many great Draconians were killed and corrupted, a huge blow to the legion of warriors within the ancient clan. However the greatest impact was felt when the honored and scared sword, once held by the esteemed Draconian champion, only to be sealed away due to its corrupted nature. However within the home of the Draconian clan the unwatched sword pulsed with an ugly ruby color clearly foreshadowing something strange will indeed occur

The home of the Draconian clan shook with power, which immediately caused alarm to all those resided of the fear they were being attacked once again. Deep within the banishing room of the clan, stood the famous sword only be filled with a bright red glow before exploding a beam of light into the sky. As quickly the disturbance had appeared, it vanished just as silently to leave many of the resident bewildered and once again cast by a shadow of fear.

An unknown cave secluded such in an area, hidden from all form of civilization glowed an eerie red glow, before returning to it calm boring monotone structure. However what appeared will promised future complications as a red creature emerged from the entrance of the cave completely unaware what it had being doing in the cave previously. Although curious of its surrounding but not wanting to feel more mental infrastructure intrusion by its master, the creature flew into the sky in an attempt to return to the side of Orochimaru, leaving a wobbling egg deep into the abyss.

Although the sword resided within the banishing room in order to be protected by its curse, it was once a symbol of power in the Draconian clan. Yet it has been said that swords are merely just tools, a living extension of the arm, in which allowed the user to become powerful. However would the user ability to be respected as person of power disappeared if the tool had taken away from the user's grasp? What would the user use to fight? Does a sword increase the ability of a user or just a mere sense of security on feels upon holding a sword?

Jiraiya had noticed the uncomfortable anxiety he felt deep inside his faithful companion, and wondered do dragon have the ability to sense the coming doom. Nevertheless he was relieved when naruto may be able to withstand mental breakdown after he had found a true friend among his age. As he maintained his composure due to the face he did not want his presence being felt he continued to watch the two children followed the Third Hokage.

Naruto and Hinata followed the Third Hokage, both eager to get stronger from the training they were promised. Naruto had found Hinata, a true friend a person he had desperately sought as well the Third Hokage a guardian he respected which will help him grow to fulfill his destiny.

Naruto had glanced next to him to find the shy Hyuuga and also placed his attention forward towards the figure he had respected with a new nindo being formed. A sudden rush of fire had exploded within Naruto's eyes, and a force of power clenched within his shaking fist before he determining placed a silent oath, "_I will try my hardest no matter what it takes. I will not give up. I will train hard and become recognized. I will change their mind and heart, as I did with the Third Hokage and Hinata. I will never give up even no matter what may happen". _Naruto continued to walk with his precious people coming one step closer to become the beacon of hope so desperately needed in the coming darkness.

The shy Hinata walked along Naruto's side although thrilled cannot believe her luck. She cannot believe that she will be with Naruto, the one person whom which Hinata received all her inspiration but also at the chance she will be trained by the Third Hokage. Nevertheless Hinata realized she would have to change not only her personality but also her outlook on life in order to become a better person for her true friend. Currently Hinata realized she had become stronger and have a normal conversation with Naruto. Hinata matched the same intensity of Naruto, accompanied by a focused brow, Byakugan activated, Hinata also placed a hidden oath, "_I have to become better, and have Naruto-kun regard me as a true friend. I will not let this chance go by today people will see a new me. I will become such a person, Naruto-kun will be proud to be my friend. I will become stronger no matter what"_

The two action portrayed by the young children did not went unnoticed by the Third Hokage, only to be pleased by their determination_, "Hrm…those two are sure something. With their determination and spirit, they will be able to overcome many obstacles. I can only assume it will be interesting to see if these two children can reach their potential they are capable with the training I can provide"_, as the Hokage chuckled to himself before he led the two children towards their training ground resided.

The Third Hokage and the two children finally reached their training ground only to leave both Naruto and Hinata breathless at the structure that stood before them. Never before have they seen such a magnificent area, for the yellow pathway to the structure sparkled in the shine of the sun. The pathway consisted of marble and granite floor, with golden borders encased around the floor tiles.

The structure existed an unusual shape of a perfect circle while coated in a golden color gave the children the impression the sun was rising. They could see how the lights shine inside the dome, the glow of the light having perfect harmony and symmetry. The ceiling was curved to compliment the circular shape of the structure only to be realized by the children that the structure was built like a dome. Upon the ceiling various scenery of the village was painted. Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see many areas they recognized in the Hidden Leaf Village, including their secluded spot where their friendship had started.

As they approached closer to the entrance of the dome, they noticed an elegant bridge. The bridge was built to allow individuals to walk over the river that had circulated the dome. The two children were amazed at the beauty of a simple bridge. The bridge itself consisted of white granite tiles, the side railing of the bridge coated in silver paint. The river gave the dome the appearance of floating upon the river and it was something the children had never seen before in their life.

"Wow it looks incredible!" exclaimed Hinata, who was stuck in awe at the beauty of this place. She could not imagine herself training in such a beautiful place and became hesitant of entering; fearing she would cause damage the place. She never knew things this beautiful existed in the world.

"Can we continue Hokage-Sama?" as Naruto was devoid of the same enthusiasm and energy Hinata had shown. Naruto's bright eyes once again became clouded before he continued his response, "When the underneath is often judged by first impressions which are usually based on appearances, it does nothing but hide what it truly hidden inside."

Naruto stared at the magnificent structure before him, where he stood silently and hoped for once some of the villagers would have looked underneath and see the desperate boy crying for help. "_Why bother, if I were to be seen inside that the building, they would mark the place unholy. Why do people only see me as the demon, for once I wish they would look underneath and see the boy called Naruto? I hate being alone and seeing something beautiful only reminds me that I will never experience anything good in my life."_

The Third Hokage sensed the resentment Naruto had towards the villagers where the Hokage agreed with Naruto. The Hokage realized the village was a place where Naruto struggled to live while he faced the hardship of life as he carried a great burden. _"Yondaime, you sure gambled a lot by placing Kyuubi inside Naruto. I still don't understand why you did but I will make him stronger in order to bear the hardship of life"_

"Naruto not all things in life are always filled with anger and resentment. Taking in the simplest pleasure of life can make life bearable. Being able to see sunshine and see beauty in life, is what worth living for" as the Third Hokage appeared behind Naruto and placed both of his hands on his shoulders, while Naruto continued to stare out in the open.

"Heh live like this village will let me live", sighed Naruto as responded in a very depressed tone.

"They are eager to get rid of me they would be happier knowing that I was dead", as Naruto sourly walked across the bridge into the dome where he left both the Third Hokage and Hinata to watch his back before it disappeared into the entrance.

Naruto is not any ordinary shinobi, mostly obvious due to the powerful being resided within his belly. As Naruto grows, his mental and physical aptitudes increased will allow greater powers to be transferred through the seals. On such power will soon be realized Naruto, as a potential ally will manifest itself before Naruto soon enough. Yet at his current status, Naruto can only hear a murmur inside his body,

**"Naruto it is because of me all this happen, I don't know if you could even help me, or if I could help you. You and I are the same Naruto; people don't look beneath our surface and make their impression based on appearance alone. We are both looking for the same thing Naruto the only thing I hope is that went we meet we can change the way the world thinks"**as the mysterious voice speak in a language unknown to Naruto, but he paid not attention as he believed it must have been the bad milk caused him to hallucinate voices.

The unknown language will forever be foreign or be resisted by Naruto who is still too young to understand the voice. However with each passing years Naruto will realized he gain a surge of strength as well as unlocking foreign powers. Eventually Naruto will reach a certain level that will finally lead him to a power never before seen in this world.

Although Naruto hatred for Kyuubi is logically sound, Naruto will be shocked when he will experience a phenomenon where all creatures had feelings. For example as time flowed by, Kyuubi's hoped of meeting Naruto but also engulfed in the fear of rejection. Kyuubi hoped that Naruto will forgive his action during his rage, and feared for Naruto's mental health, whether or not if Naruto will be able to withstand the hatred in the village. Kyuubi would gladly give his powers to Naruto, yet Naruto's body is not developed enough to withstand the power surge of Kyuubi. Fate can be cruel, but hardship can be blessing in disguise, as these two have the potential power to shake both world. It is up to destiny to see when and where these two will meet.

_"N…Naruto-kun so much sadness at such a young age I am amazed you have fought though it all but don't worry I am here now and you will always have a friend to make sure you never feel alone again", _as Hinata watched Naruto walked into the dome and then followed behind him.

_"Sigh so much sadness so young fate can be cruel", _as the Third Hokage followed them into the dome.

"Okay Naruto and Hinata, you may not know it, but both your chakra level are trained to a sufficient level required to practice this technique. Not many have witnessed or have seen this technique, and only a select few showed the potential to even master this technique. You can say it is almost like the bloodline on the Hidden Leaf Village", as the Third Hokage's eyes are filled with pride upon seeing both Naruto and Hinata are destined to be great warriors.

"Bloodline like my Byakugan Third Hokage Sama?" as Hinata mustered enough power to voice her question after being shocked she will be learning another bloodline.

"Yes and no", was the vague answer given by the Hokage which only forced the two children to be confused.

Seeing the confused look upon Naruto and Hinata had amused the Hokage but he still continued his explanation of the hidden technique, "You see I have developed this technique that it does not require a certain blood, meaning various shinobi can learn these techniques. However, not many people had processed the required qualities or showed potential needed to learn these techniques. Yet if select special individuals were to arise that had passed the requirements needed and through hard word are able to master this rare technique. They will be entitled to past it down the next generation to whom they feel has the potential", after hearing the short explanation, both Naruto and Hinata little time to fully digest the information as the Hokage continued his explanation.

"This technique was developed when I was alone in the forest of this village. As you can see my body was not built endurance or power. Yet I wanted to develop a technique that maximized the effort used to make quick and efficient strike. Basically I just wanted to develop a technique where I can turn a defensive attack into a lethal offensive blow. This technique also had other side affect, as well. No only do you become more efficient in your body movement, but you will greatly increase your stamina, endurance, flexibility and agility", as the Third Hokage walked towards the weapon rack, where he pulled out two object which was covered in cloths.

"Okay Hokage-sama but what are those you are holding?" as Naruto is puzzled at what the Third Hokage is holding.

"I will show you, but Hinata will you come here first and help me unwrap the cloths", as the Third Hokage beckoned Hinata to come forward.

"Um…yes Hokage-sama", as a shy Hinata walked to where the Third Hokage stood and helped the Hokage remove the cloths, which covered the items.

Hinata continued to assist the Hokage and provided the aid that was requested by the Hokage to find two black objects emerged. She glanced down upon the mysterious items that was held by the Third Hokage and realized it carried the shape of a sword. Naruto was surprised to find two objects appeared from the cloths, which were incased in what appeared to a mysterious dark black colored sheaths. When the Hokage had drawn the sword, the craftsmanship of the sword had caused the blade to have a magnificent gleam to run down the edge of the sword. Naruto was mesmerized by the stunning shine of the black metallic silver glittering before him.

Throughout the blade, Naruto realized the intricate leaf designs imprinted only to heighten the beauty of the blade. As his eye followed the design his eyes ended upon reaching the top of blade which showcased a diamond shape silver point, effectively giving the impression of a beacon of hope in darkness. As Naruto glanced towards the bottom of the sword, his eyes widen when he recognized the creature that was engraved in the hilt. He noticed there was a creature that resembled a fox but intervened with another creature, which he had not knowledge of. Before Naruto could voice his curiosity of the unknown creature only to have interrupted by the Third Hokage

"Ah I see you have a liking to it well this is what you will receive after mastering the technique. However this is merely a tool in which to be use in combat. The same way ninja are just tools use to accomplish a task. Never become to attached with these swords, for relying too much on them will lead to your downfall. Remember a tool is only as good as the user behind it", as the Third Hokage handed both Naruto and Hinata bamboo sticks.

The two children looked upon the bamboo sticks in their hand before they placed their confused glaze on the Third Hokage asking in unison, "Hokage-sama?"

"Well since you will be becoming my students, I will be teaching you techniques of the Emerald Sword Style. I want you too to be proficient in the Emerald Sword Style and the only safe way to learn is by using bamboo Stick. Oh but don't worry these stick are incredibly hard and can resist almost anything", as the Hokage could not help missed that Naruto and Hinata somehow have a hidden ability of being compatible with each other.

"Emerald Sword Style?" as the two children questioned the Third Hokage.

"What, teaching them Emerald Sword Style!" shouted a shocked toad-sannin, but was quickly able to douse his voice. He could not believe his sensei was teaching these two children the hidden style of village. Although he trusted his sensei's decision and will examined the two students even further to see what potential they processed.

"Yes, the Emerald Sword Style, it's a technique I developed over years of studying various swordsmanship. The Emerald Sword Style isn't use for power or killing, but rather its focuses on efficient, quick, flexible strike to protect people. The style heavily tasks the body as it uses tremendous energy and very difficult to learn. As your abilities and make progress, I will make some adjustment to build up your endurance and strength", as the Third Hokage looked at the faces of the two students.

He noticed the look of wonder and determination in their eyes. "_I can see they are prepared to do anything in order to overcome the hatred surrounding them and become stronger. Naruto with the demon sealed inside him, having the burning desire to become stronger so he can be recognized and protect others. But I am not too sure about Hinata, yet I sense another strong chakra presence inside her and she seems to have incredible lightning quick flexibility most likely due to her family fighting style", _which left the Third Hokage to ponder at the capabilities of his two eager students.

_"Based on my analysis, Hinata has the potential of being extremely flexible and fast, while Naruto has the potential of incredible endurance and strength. If these two children were to work together they would make a truly powerful team since they cover each other's weaknesses", _as the Hokage could only predict the outcome of their teamwork.

What surprised the Third Hokage was the fact that Kyuubi's chakra inside Naruto balanced perfectly and resonated in sync with the strange chakra inside Hinata. "_I must keep a very close eye on Hinata, there is something particular strange about her other chakra, but it I will leave it up to fate and destiny", _as only fate could tell what is in store of these great warriors.

There will some choices that will have dire repercussion in the future. A snowy white fox named Anaish; her choices had affected the abilities of Hinata, made one such choice that would cause repercussions throughout her life.

**"I must make Hinata stronger I can't see her taking anymore abuse like this from her family because of my choice; I had almost ruined her life. Her body did not welcome my chakra and it is causing all kind of confrontation with her chakra, preventing her to effectively perform her family techniques. No I will not let her be harmed because of me; I will improve and fix everything when she goes to sleep. But that child, Naruto is that what Hinata called him why do I feel close to him like I have know him for years there is something very familiar about him, especially those eyes. They almost look like Kyuubi's I must keep an eye on him", **as Anaish's blabbered deep within he mind of the timid Hyuuga, however the young heir did not have the maturity required to translate the unknown language, the same problem experienced by Naruto.

"I see Hokage-sama I am prepared to do anything to master this technique", as Naruto walked over and grabbed hold of the golden brown bamboo stick.

"So am I Hokage-Sama" as Hinata followed the example of Naruto walked over and gave Naruto a smile be she too retrieved the second bamboo stick.

"Good then follow me to this corner, and I will show you what you must do" as the Hokage returned the two prized weapon back into the weapon rack and headed toward the what appeared to be the several training circle. On training circle consisted of several dummies hanging and scattered around in a circle.

There were also several dummies that had their base attached to the ground, strongly held in place to withstand beatings. The dummies that were hanging from the ceiling, rocked back and forth, provided enough movement to train various reflexes.

Naruto and Hinata noticed these training dummies were organized into sets of four in the formation of a four-leaf clover. The dummies were organized in such where if it started from the top and followed the formation clockwise, held a formation of a static, free flowing, static and free flowing dummies.

If a student stood in the middle of the circle these dummies would surround the student. Using the clock as an example, at 12 o'clock, in front of the student there stood a static dummy attached to the ground. If the student looked to its right, which was 3 o'clock, the student would have found a hanging dummy moved freely. While if the student glanced behind them, which was 6 o'clock, there stood another static dummy attached to the ground. And finally if the student looked to its left, which was 9 o'clock, the student noticed another hanging dummy that was moved freely.

The Third Hokage came into the training circle to be surrounded by the four dummies, "The purpose of this training will help you discover how your body really moves by making you become very fluent. This is possible as you try to match the rhythm of the two free flowing dummies after you have hit them. Then while those two dummies are rocking back and fourth, I want you complete a swing upon the two rigid dummies. However, once you complete you arc as you swing, your stick must immediately hit the hanging dummy. They are place around you to help build you reaction time and alertness. Also after sufficient training and practice you will be able to strike these dummies at random order allows you to develop your own fighting style"

The Third Hokage strike the first hanging training dummy to his right, which sent the dummy into the air, and while the dummy, had moved away from the impact, the Hokage had already hit the rigid dummy behind him. Before Naruto and Hinata could even register the impact, the Hokage had immediately strike the next hanging dummy to his left into the air making two dummy moving into the air. Finally he completed his swing by hitting the last rigid dummy in front of him, all in the time before the hanging dummy to his right had reached halfway up into the air. The two children were amazed at the speed the Hokage was able to hit the training dummies. They were surprised they could not even see the sword hit the object, but just hearing the impact and only saw the dummy swayed from the impact.

"Hrm I guess I have still some rust left oh well. I know this may seem boring and easy but I am here to make sure it is not. As you are hitting the dummies, I will change the direction and speed of the hanging dummy allowing different random movements. This random direction and speed of the flying dummies should increase you speed of reaction and alertness. Okay enough me talking; you can begin as soon as you too feel you are ready." Both Naruto and Hinata stepped into their own individual training circle where they will raged a mini wars upon the defenseless dummies, well not too defenseless, but enough to cause eager students to become stronger.

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" as the two children yelled before they had relaxed to their desired fighting trance, fully prepared to accomplish this training exercise in their quest to become stronger.

"Oh don't think it will be that easy, I will walk around and pushing the hanging dummies faster, so the rhythm and swing will change all the time", which caused to the two young students to gulped in fear when they noticed the evil glint they saw in Hokage's eyes.

After the Hokage had gave his students an unnecessarily warning, both Naruto and Hinata commenced their training. From the beginning, the two students struggled to find their inner rhythm in order for them to have their attack completed in time for perform the exercise. When the two students realized that each time they had gotten close to find the correct rhythm, the Hokage would entered at random side which cause much frustration within the two students at the diverse random rhythm they would be forced to adapt to.

Naruto tried to discover the balance between his strength and agility in order for him to effectively complete the exercise. Naruto found whenever he had hit the hanging dummy; it moved further into air, yet returned back quicker because it had a larger length to gain momentum which allowed the dummy to increase its speed and come came back faster then before. The beaten down form of Naruto struggled to find his own rhythm to attack, "_This is hard every time I try and hit harder these stupid things get faster and come back quickly to their original position. The Hokage-sama didn't tell me these things hurt like hell. I wonder how Hinata is doing no I must concentrate on my training right now we can talk later", _as Naruto returned his focus onto his training where he hoped to achieve the optimal balance between strength and agility.

Hinata struggled just as bad as Naruto had, in fact it was much harder for Hinata because she did not have the physical strength and endurance as Naruto had. However her body was extremely flexible and light primary due to the physical structure of the female body. Previous training that had forced her to learn her family technique, was something she felt was useless, however at that moment, Hinata was relieved she had been forced to learn her family technique. Her family training had allowed her body to be flexible as well as process tremendous agility in order to perform any of her family technique. Hinata realized she needed to be quick. "_I can doge these very quickly, but I do not have strength to send these dummies higher to give me more time I must try harder I need to get stronger or else Naruto will only see me as a burden...no! I will not give him the chance to even think of me being a burden to him",_ as Hinata used her new founded determination as she continued to try to move around and dodged the flying dummies using her lightning speed.

The Hokage felt it was reasonable for his students to be allowed a short break after they had been training for several hours. The Hokage was more interested in the strength of the bond between the two children's friendship, so he made an excuse, which allowed him to leave, but in fact watched the two children.

"N…Naruto-kun, May I ask you a question?" as Hinata quietly asked while she sat near Naruto, accompanied by her twiddling of her thumbs.

"Of course Hinata...what is on your mind", as he saw that Hinata had something that was bothering her and realized she struggled to say what she wanted to.

"Um…umm...do you think that I can become stronger?" as the words slowly crawled out of Hinata's mouth, but barely audible which forced Naruto to strain his ears to catch what exactly she had said. Naruto stared at Hinata, who had brought her head down, looked toward the ground, where he tried to think of various ways to help her but did not wanted to hurt her feelings.

"Um...No! I don't think you can become stronger with way you are doing things right now Hinata", as a sadden Hinata looked ready to cry and die from the shame of being verified she was useless. However before one of her tears escaped from pallid eyes, Naruto had kneeled beside her brought his hand and gently placed them on her shoulder.

"I meant when I said no because you are only lacking confidence in yourself Hinata, for you do not need to worry about failing. Everyone will face some kind of failure several times through his or her lives just look at me. No matter how hard I try to be polite and kind, everyone still looked at me with hatred. They don't even seen what is really beneath me before they glared at me and walked away. But Hinata you are different you stayed with me even though I am almost an outcast...you still wanted to be friend with me. And I wanted to help you by telling you do not need to worry what others think. Even if you can't get it right the first time you will get it the next time just don't give up okay Hinata. Oh and I have a little secret Hinata you are never weak in my eyes"

After giving Hinata the short lecture, Naruto removed his hand upon Hinata's shoulder before he straightened himself and headed towards his training circle. Hinata's mouth, mind and physical ceased to function normally as she is not entirely assured if she had heard Naruto quickly. "_Hinata you are never weak in my eyes", _however was comment from Naruto that had made the biggest impact towards Hinata, before she realized that she had indeed heard Naruto correctly, "_N…Naruto-kun doesn't see me weak?"_

The speech given by her friend was the nicest thing she had ever heard from anybody, the first time someone had encouraged her to get up and try again. The first time someone had told her not to worry if she failed. Hinata's tears threatened to spill out of her eyes however this time the tears were not of sorrow but tears of happiness. Hinata had somehow managed to maintain her composure as she watched her friend walked into his training circle, before she had also straightened herself and proceeded to head towards where Naruto stood.

Naruto felt a presence came near him, and was pleased to see Hinata smiling when he turned around to find her there. Hinata devoid of any prominent blush or being nervous gave Naruto a genuine gentle smile before confidently replied, "Thank you Naruto-kun that really helped me".

"You are welcome Hinata I am glad to see you are not sad anymore, but Hinata you can rest if you want I just want to do more practice."

Naruto returned his attention back towards the four dummies, "_I must get stronger that is the only way my existence in life is acknowledged I must become stronger that way I can protect others" _but to be surprised when Hinata had returned to her training circle.

"No I am okay Naruto-kun remember friends always stick together and work together. If you are not resting, then I am done resting. I want us both to finish this at the same time and become stronger together", replied a smiling Hyuuga heir.

"Are you sure Hinata?" as Naruto felt guilty for he had made Hinata cut her break short.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I want to become stronger, that way I can help me special friend, Naruto-kun, whenever you may be in trouble I want to be there to help and not be a burden for you", as Naruto was caught in the determined gaze of Hinata.

Naruto could not prevent the blush that had creped upon his cheeks when he imagined a scenario where Hinata would came to save him in danger. Naruto realized his manly pride would be in jeopardy if that were to happen. Naruto promised himself to train harder in order to have that scenario prevented or Naruto would have a difficult time to show his face anywhere much to his embarrassment.

"Okay then lets go practice Hinata", as the two children reinstated their training exercise of hitting the dummy where each attempted to discovered their secret rhythm of attack. They failed to notice that the Third Hokage had watched them during their short conversation from outside though the window.

"Good, they really trust each other now, and their friendship will grow to be strong. I guess I won't have to motivate them at all, they seem to motivate each other very well."

Jiraiya felt he had been accomplish his surveillance of Naruto the entire time he had spent in the village. However a man could only go so long before the need of enjoyment overran all needed mission. Therefore a disappointed dragon followed Jiraiya as he had left his post to find some nice looking ladies from the bathing area. If Jiraiya had stood for a several minute he would have noticed a familiar individual sneaked its way into the dome.

The Third Hokage was also so absorbed in his thoughts that the Hokage did not feel the presence of an intruder sneaked into the dome.

As Naruto was training, he felt his bamboo stick knocked away, and looked up seeing a stranger before him.

"Nani what the hell why did you do that ugh", as Naruto did not had the luxury to finished his comment as the hand of the stranger had forcefully punched into his stomach. Naruto's top half clothing burned away which left two seals on his stomach exposed.

Naruto had endured various kinds of torture, beating and pain throughout his entire life. He had silently endured the insult thrown at him even through it would smashed his heart into piece and only to be left all alone to somehow glue it back together. Naruto conducted rigorous training where at moments in his life he would be so sore it would pained him just to draw air into his lungs. Naruto had gotten into fights he never started but mutely took it where he believed what doesn't kill you only made you stronger. However the pain he felt at that moment was beyond anything he had felt his entire life, where he feared he would burst open to die the most painful death.

As Hokage pondered about the friendship between the two students, he heard Hinata screamed. In no time he had appeared into the training dome, where he noticed Naruto on the floor clutched his stomach and rolled around. What shocked him even more was the fact that he noticed the presence of a certain individual, who had appeared in the dome, only to leave mysteriously with a trail of smoke, covered his escape. Yet the Hokage believed that before the smoke vanished, he thought he sawed two evil yellow eyes.

"Aaaahh help me…me…I can t…take this pain!" as Naruto continued to roll around on the ground in distorted agony, with Hinata kneeled next to Naruto as she desperately tried to helped Naruto, tears wielded up in her eyes.

"N…Naruto-kun what happened? Please tell me why is there a seal on your stomach", as Hinata looked up from Naruto and found the Third Hokage kneeled beside her to stared at Naruto.

The Hokage then finally glanced towards Hinata and in a paled concerned voiced asked, "Hinata tell me what happened child?" only to be rewarded with a terrified ghostlike Hyuuga heir with tears that was shed from her eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

I would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed my work. If you have felt it was worse then before please tell me what you have found lacking. I will try to make this better for your reading enjoyment. Of course if I am doing thing right, please drop a review saying so, pretty please. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


	5. Chapter 5:Inner Secrets

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Reviews are my only feedback on what my reader thinks, so please review to tell me what your thought on this chapter is. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide you enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter. I mean it when I say these chapters could not be possible without your wonderful reviews.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****4/7/2005 9:25 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****7440**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi & Anaish speaking**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Inner Secrets_**

* * *

Darkness, it is a vile environment devoid of any sense of comfort to be engulfed in. For darkness can only led a person to a state of loneliness accompanied by nightmares that caused individual to appear like ghosts. Darkness led individuals to mental instability that the only logical outcome evident is the process of a weak mind to be utterly crushed. Without an effective mental barrier to withstand the horrors of the cruel world, an individual would be left with only despair with not chance of hope revitalized.

Naruto continued his endless fall through darkness plagued with sorrow and agony leached upon his beaten. Darkness had found its newest prey, one such that will not leave its sight until it had sucked Naruto soul dry of any desire to continue leaving.

Pain was not a new foreign feeling not experienced, as the young future Hokage could not helped feel he was slowing dieing in the darkness, "_Why does pain always follow me? No matter where I go, pain is always there to remind me I can never have any peace in my life. I feel pain exist only to slowly torture me before I force myself rid of my life."_

As Naruto recalled all his previous hardship through his childhood, his raging emotion had caused unnoticed tear, which leaked from his dull blue eyes. Naruto's mental wall slowly clipped away by darkness and it is only inevitable before Naruto drowned in despair.

"What crime have I committed to have this unbearable pain latching unto me? I am sick of it, I hate this pain, this loneliness this torture!" as Naruto yelled out in frustration only to hoped that maybe someone will actually heard his cries for help and maybe rescue him from darkness.

However Naruto processed a unique characteristic that had allowed him to withstand various hardships. Although the thought of suicide seemed very tempting for the young blond shinobi, Naruto had unconsciously built himself a weapon to fight against his hidden darkness. Naruto had managed to channel various degree of his emotion to develop a powerful wall to protect his frail insecurities deep within his mind.

Therefore it would have been no surprise when Naruto had somehow utilized his stubborn characteristic of never giving up to finally banished his darkness. The sudden disappearance of the darkness to be replaced by serene calm that caused the bewildered young shinobi to wish things could not get worse.

Naruto mustered his courage before he dared to look at his surrounding and hoped to find the answer to what had released his pain he had experienced from the darkness.

"Where am I, wait no this can be this looks familiar", as Naruto realized how the environment consisted of object that left little doubt where he was at the moment.

He heard the murky water droplets plummeted to ground only to have the sound echoed throughout the tunnel. He noticed the slight grayish fog of mist slowly obscured his visibilities, and to have his nose clenched the scent of a musky order. As Naruto examined the contours sprawled through the walls of the tunnel he noticed disorientated placement of mundane rocks and crystallized stone. Several instances throughout the wall accompanied by the fog, irregularities mixing of rocks and stone gave Naruto the nauseating impression that walls of the tunnel swayed.

Naruto looked upward to be amazed when he noticed there were no ceiling, just endless darkness, the same darkness that threatened to engulf the young blond. The trained shinobi cautiously walked forward, although Naruto was terrified when he heard the floor started to groan under his weight. Naruto was alarmed when the floor began to shake and swayed in random direction, as Naruto feared the floor would suddenly vanished to leave him once again falling through darkness.

"This…this is the same place in my nightmare where am I?" as Naruto felt his heart beating frantically, and through the calm silent serenity, the darkness dared Naruto to breathe.

Naruto's eye caught sight of a bright light that glowed before him, and with no logical alternate directions he could reach, Naruto decided to move towards the light. However Naruto was surprised when he noticed the white light had not flee away from him as he had gotten closer something that was normally transpired in his vivid nightmares. As Naruto continued his cautious crawl towards the light, his body had felt the sensation of being held back as he felt a strong gust of icy wind opposed his body from movement.

Naruto struggled against the menacing wing as he trudged towards the light that glowed only to taunt Naruto to try to catch it. Naruto approached the light and became in close vicinity before being blinded by an explosion. The explosion had blinded Naruto temporary only to be followed by a powerful gust of wind that knocked him off his feet before he crashed painfully onto the cold ground. Naruto tried to calm screaming pain within his head, in order for him to discover what happened only to be overwhelmed by severe headache that made Naruto unconscious from the pain.

While Naruto traversed through darkness, the Hokage and Hinata had surrounded Naruto for they hoped to somehow relieve the pain Naruto is involved in.

"Hinata tell me what happened here?" as the Hokage asked the terrified Hinata who at that moment could not control the panicking feeling that overwhelmed her.

Hinata was able to manage sufficient control of her head for she could only glanced at the Third Hokage, while she struggled to from some kind of speech, "Well…um we were…were just training and…and then someone came and hurt Naruto-kun", as Hinata no longer able to contained her maelstrom of emotion before she broke down as all the wielded up tears flowed down her cheeks.

The Hokage maintained the utmost patience as the troubled Hyuuga slowly explained what had transpired. "Don't worry Hinata, we will help Naruto, I know you had become a very good friend to you, and we will not let anymore harm come to him. Do not worry child, he is much stronger than he appears, he will be find, just believe in him", as the Hokage explained to the Hyuuga in an attempt to calm the petrified child.

The Hokage was relieved once he noticed the sign of relief displayed upon the face of the Hyuuga heir as the streaks of tears was cleared away. The soft gaze that was held by young women towards Naruto had quickly reverted to a thoughtful look, as vital information had just emerged within her mind. Hinata was blessed with a phenomenon called epiphany, as she recalled a weird disturbance about Naruto. The Hokage was puzzled at Hinata's shrewd look; as he noticed Hinata was gathering a series of event in an attempt uncover a mystery. The Hokage followed Hinata's gaze and realized the mystery she was tried to uncover as her eyes were locked upon the visible seal on Naruto's stomach, which glowed dark ruby color.

As Hinata pointed towards the seal, the question escaped quietly from Hinata's mouth, "Hokage-sama? What is that thing on Naruto-kun's stomach", her curiosity had overcome her abundance shyness around the boy and if she were to see Naruto half naked body, she would likely have fainted. However Hinata could not managed her tear eyes away from the seal as the mesmerized Hyuuga heir continued to stare at the seal, which pulsated on the stomach of Naruto.

The Hokage wished he had to decided the future of a condemn criminal than answer the curious question bestowed by the young Hinata. Hokage could not decide how he should handle the question or if Hinata is ready to handle the knowledge that Naruto contained a demon inside him. Nevertheless even if Hinata had processed the maturity required to handle a complicated issues such as a sealed demon; the Hokage feared that if Hinata discovered Naruto's secret, the he might had involuntarily cause Naruto to lose on special friend.

After several distinct outcome generated by the Hokage, he had decided not to risk Naruto losing a friend as he carefully told Hinata, "I am sorry Hinata that is Naruto's secret and I must not say anything but I can tell you that if you are indeed his true friend then it should not change anything the between the two of you. Although I hope Naruto has the courage to tell you the truth", as Hinata looked up to the Hokage as she was swarmed by frantic thoughts, "_But why not? I want to know if he is alright, does he need my help I want to know", _as the suppressed confident Hinata had released but before she could opened her mouth to state her rebellion, the Hokage had knocked her out cold.

As the distressed Hyuuga think what had experienced, she failed to notice the Third Hokage had appeared behind, and used the necessary force as he tapped the back of her neck only to leave the young child unconscious. The Hokage regretted what he had done, but was needed in order to calm the frantic Hinata so he could develop a plan or ease Naruto's pain. As the Hokage gently placed Hinata onto the ground, in a sadden voice, the Hokage responded, "_I am sorry Hinata, but I feel you are too young to understand this please stay strong"_, where the Hokage then focused his entire attention upon the seal that resided upon Naruto's stomach.

A lone young child who had previously lain asleep upon the ground had begun to stir; a clear indication the boy had began to recover from his mental distress.

"Ugh where am I…am I dead already?" as Naruto had woken up only to had felt the whiplash of the headache he had endured previously but still managed to analyze his surrounding. Using the natural talents of a shinobi who are never taken surprised by their environment, Naruto had realized he was still in the same dark tunnel. "_Damn I thought I was having a nightmare, and I would have woken up"_ as Naruto struggled to get back onto his feet only to engulfed in a burst of tremendous pain which cause Naruto once again fall helplessly onto the ground.

After several grudging minutes of hard work and the endless amount of urging, Naruto had finally accomplished the task of able to stand steadily on his feet. Naruto's victory was short lived as a powerful gust of wind swelled behind him who only propelled his beaten form closer the dreaded light. Naruto plagued with fatigue could not offer any kind of resistance as the wind continued to send him flying through the air at a dangerous speed as Naruto became alarmed when he realized that he was coming dangerously close to the light. "_Damn what if…if there is a wall behind that light I am going to crash straight into it" _As Naruto approached the light, he was unable to register any form of a scream as the flowing air had prevented any movement of his mouth but managed to tightly closed his eyes, as he braced for impact. However Naruto was surprised when he was not splattered on a surface, but to have landed on a type of material that was undeniably warm and soft. Naruto dared to open his eyes only to have his sight overwhelmed by what he saw before him.

Naruto's body had stopped its trashing, which allowed the Hokage to examine the seal, and noticed that a new temporary five part seal has been implanted upon the previous seal. Hokage was shocked upon the revelation as this particular seal look similar because it carried the characteristic of a simple five element part seal but included dark pink dragonish head. One such seal he had not seen since the tragic ancient times, during the escapades of the Draconian clan.

The Hokage brought both of his unconscious students into his room, where he was satisfied that no one would disturb him. "_Yondaime, I hope your know what you are planning, something particular weird about this union",_ as the old Hokage scurried around in his room determined to find any information on various binding seals which utilized the five parts of the elements and weird dragonish head he noticed on top of the seal.

The Hokage searched to through various scrolls, where he hoped to discover the techniques required to negate the seal's power and save Naruto. However he had not seen the seal of this caliber used for quite some time and feared there might not be an effective way to remove it. After several agonizing moment, The Hokage recalled where he had seen the seal, and as he went through the ancient scrolls bestowed upon the Draconian clan was given as a token of appreciation.

The information he found within the scroll the Hokage had undeniably shocked him, as he scanned the excerpt of the seal.

**Jutsu Name: Kiyo Goguoufuuin **

**Type: Ninjutsu **

**Skill Level: S-rank, advanced version of Goguoufuuin **

**Requirement: Dragon Blood Contract **

**Appearance: Similar to the Goguoufuuin but interlaced with the pink face of the feared dragon, Kiyo. **

**Description: Calling forth one of the most vengeful dragon, Kiyo that is the symbol of power, which its sole purpose is hunt the inner desires of the individual, thus their guarded spirit. Incorporating the Goguoufuuin, the vengeful power of the Kiyo is able to transfuse through the bodily defense as the Goguoufuuin destroys the five elements that structured the human's natural defense. Firstly the square element of earth symbolized the external protection provided by the natural defense of the skin upon humans. Next is the spherical element of water, which symbolizes the most abundant component of the human body. Next is the triangular element of fire, which symbolizes the burning muscle, called the heart, which pumps the vital substance needed for the body to be functioning effective. Next is the crescent moon shape of wind, which symbolizes the most important essence, needed for a human to survive, air. And lastly the gem shaped element of void, which symbolize the main attribute of the human body, the mind. The seal destroys each of these defense developed within the human, allowing unguarded access to their spirit. Once Kiyo had been granted access, it will remove any hopes, confidence, and mental stability causing the human to suffer insanity. However, the vengeful dragon does not finish just with that, the dragon will leave darkness, and despair which will force the human to commit suicide after several minutes of being placed under the technique. **

**Beneficial Information: Bear in mind the Kiyo Goguoufuuin is the more advance form of this seal and it is only capable under the given contracts by the dragons, as it requires their blood to call the power of Kiyo. However a lesser more safer version had been know to be developed which tackled the mind of the human, which allowed all hidden secret in the user to be spilled out, making it an idea skill to administer for integration purpose. The advanced version was developed in order to safely remove any human that had fallen under the course of the demonic contamination. This skill is not used for repeated used, for the user also experience the minor similar affect however can be nullified rather quickly by Dragon's blood but left with the side effect of being blind for several weeks. **

**Purpose of Skill (Destruction/Healing/Protection): Destruction **

**Antidote: None, for once administrated the chance of survival of the victim is nearly impossible, however the blood of dragon do increase the chance of survival, yet no known evidence had be been that found that support the chance of survival from this technique. **

All color had left the terrified face of the Hokage, only to leave behind a pale old man who had seen a ghost. The Hokage could not believe the severity this boy is now forced to go through. Although he realized Naruto might indeed be dead in several hours, he believed Naruto is not any ordinary boy, as well as having a demon sealed within

The Hokage sighed as he realized the seal was meant there to assassinate Naruto, "_Well this certainly puts danger upon Naruto…so young yet so much danger already. I wonder if Naruto will ever have a chance to live a normal life, or will his life be filled with hatred and danger. Kyuubi sealed within Naruto, has formed a strong bond with each other's chakra, almost making them feels each other's pain. It seems destiny wants these two together for eternity", _as the Third Hokage was sadden as the event that had transpired reminded him clearly that Naruto's life will be filled with hatred and danger only if he young child could survive this ordeal.

The young child awoken from his unconsciousness to find the warm blaze of sunshine glazed over his body, as Naruto remained on the ground as he attempted to remove the dazed feeling within his mind. As the pain subsided within his mind, Naruto dared to open his eyes only to be shocked to find where he was located. Naruto felt he had gone to heaven for the environment was just breathtaking. Naruto felt the gentle warmth of the bright sun, the soft breeze that flowed over him and the soft cushion of the lust green grass beneath him. However before Naruto could have gotten comfortable, the scenery vanished before him, only to leave Naruto grasping for his breath as he found himself once again in the black tunnel of darkness. "Ah damn not this place again but what that hell is that!"What had being occurring in front of Naruto had shocked him severely as his body was shaking in fear.

Naruto witnessed grueling battle between what appeared to be two creatures, one being a purple anaconda and the other creature a pink disfigured dragon. Naruto also noticed a giant red fox struggled to battle the two creatures as each tried desperately to overcome their foe. The fox creature seemed to utilize all the speed and agility it was capable to get around the two anacondas only to be knocked away by the flick of their tail. Not matter where the fox would run, it seems that the two creatures had perfect counter attack. Naruto realized no matter how powerful you might be, if you tried to fight against two equally quick and team efficient opponents, the chance of victory is nearly impossible. As the fox creature tried several attempts to get close to the two creatures, Naruto thought he heard a clanking noise, and realized that there were shackles bounded upon the fox creature.

Naruto cringed when he saw the fox creature flew into the air after being hit by the tail of the anaconda. Then the dragon had used its scalyl tail as a spring to propell into the air, and then does a forward somersault as the fox was smacked hard into the ground. Naruto realized that the red fox must have been Kyuubi, for he recognized the red chakra and those red slit eyes. "Those are same eyes that had always hunted me in my nightmare, always followed me around, always looked at me, but always showed sadness in those eyes", as Naruto was confused why such as battle being existed before him.

Naruto was more than eager to escape from the battle area, where he hoped the creatures would finish each other. Naruto was only concerned to find an exit to which would allow him to leave this nightmare, and he hoped to return back to reality. As Naruto began to turn around and proceeded to walk away from the scene only to be stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

**"Naruto…please help me!"** as Kyuubi tried to make his voice reach to the ears of Naruto.

Naruto was shocked when he discovered that the voice he heard was the same voice that had hunted him in his nightmare, except this time the voice carried despair and agony.

Again the plea came, **"Naruto please help me!"** but Naruto did not wanted anything to do with that voice or creature. Once Naruto heard the voice of the demon was not able to suppress his anger any long. Naruto's hatred and rage focused onto the voice, the same voice he believed to be the source of the disaster that took his potential family away.

Without even turning around, Naruto yelled at the top of his lung, "WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU…YOU DEMON!" before he had realized, his pent up rage and anger had forced the words out of his mouth. Naruto could not believe he had verbally spoken hate toward anybody or to this creature. "_I…I am almost becoming like the rest of villages, where they let hate flow out of their mouth what am I doing?" _

Naruto rotated his body around, and looked at Kyuubi who still was on the ground with labored breathing. Naruto was horrified at what he had said, _"What…what is happening to me why I am no longer able to control my emotions",_ as Naruto looked in dismay at his hand which he noticed were still clenched and trembled furiously.

"I promised…promised myself never to show hate towards anybody but why am I no longer to control myself is my wall becoming weak am I becoming more of an demon, like the villagers?" and before Naruto could ponder that thought, he heard a loud crash.

When Naruto looked up he saw the two creatures had uses their tail in perfect harmony to perform a powerful recoil action that sent Kyuubi flying once more. Naruto realized Kyuubi was outmatched as he was faced two dangerous creatures but did not know that Kyuubi would be defeated without his aid.

**"Naruto please forgive me I will tell you everything but please help me"** as Kyuubi once had his eyes locked with the bewildered eye of the young Naruto.

Naruto noticed the look of agony behind those eyes as he continued to stare back the mighty demon. Naruto could not believe that those eyes seemed to carry the same sorrow and hurt that resided deep within his heart. Naruto my be filled with endless amount of anger he yet if he were to see someone's eyes filled with sorrow, his anger and rage dissipated proved Naruto processed a great heart. Naruto's soft heart had overridden all negative emotions, and had only desired to help those pleading eyes, those same eyes that Naruto had begged for help. The same pleas for help Naruto had given to others yet in return he received only hatred. Naruto knew in his heart, that under no circumstance would he sit idly when he could have helped and aid those who have been pleading for help.

When Kyuubi saw Naruto's eyes softened as well as the softened glaze being directed towards him, Kyuubi had all his hopes and wishes flowed over him which had just release something the two creatures will regret in meeting. Naruto had no idea that by having forgiven Kyuubi somewhat and wanted helped him was the only thing Kyuubi needed to release the chains that had shackled his power down. Kyuubi always hoped that Naruto will forgive his action, forgive his rage, and maybe truly see him as the creature he and not the demon everyone presided him to be. Kyuubi knew that Naruto did not realize that the little amount of care Naruto had shown had indeed made the bond between Kyuubi and him stronger.

Kyuubi remembered the events that had happened when he was being sealed, and remembered the vile voice he had heard after being sealed into the new born baby, "Kyuubi you will never be free. Nor will you be safe in there for you will always face your greatest horror, and torture. You will always be tied down by despair and loss of hope. If I can't get you Kyuubi, then no one and definitely not this boy will get to use your power. This boy will hate you for life, and I will make sure of it!" as Orochimaru continued his bombardment of his harsh word towards Kyuubi, while various seals were preformed by Naruto's parent that sealed him into Naruto.

Naruto was just a new born baby placed upon a rock table with various candles around him. The seal given by the Fourth Hokage was still visible, however Orochimaru wanted to extract revenge. Therefore he developed another minor seal that went deep inside into Naruto's heart that will forever relay his message towards Kyuubi, which he hoped will taunt the demon until he committed suicide some way.

Kyuubi heard the roar of Orochimaru's voice in his head, "Naruto will hate, despise and seek revenge against you. Do you really think that the people will want him knowing you are inside him? But don't worry Kyuubi, Naruto will see that you are the cause of his misfortune, and he learn to hate you too. Then where will you go hrm Kyuubi? You will never find your precious Anaish" as Orochimaru left the vicinity silently just the same way he had entered, where not even the smallest creature noticed his presence.

**_"Naruto may have not realized that his maturity not only released the shackles on me, but he indeed and unlocked the door that will feed my power into this body. As his body and mind matures, more of my powers will fuse with him, making him stronger to help others who are in need_**_",_ as Kyuubi released that his destiny was to be sealed inside Naruto and be his responsibility to help Naruto grow stronger. Kyuubi still remembered the hideous laugh Orochimaru before he glanced at the young blond shinobi before he placed a silent oath, **"_I will protect and make Naruto stronger!"_ **

Naruto noticed relief washed over Kyuubi's eyes, and Naruto felt proud of himself, for being able to remove another creature's agony away. The desire to erase one's sadness and to have it replaced with happiness had allowed Naruto's heart to glow in happiness, for it was unknown to him that he had began to remove the affect of the seal. A notorious sparkle had emerged in the once dull lifeless blue eyes of Naruto as the determined boy made another oath, "_No matter what! Even if great harm is done to me, no matter what hatred! I will not show any hatred to any creature. I will never let my anger misjudge my way of helping others! I will use my life as a lesson and help any in need! I will only punish those who had rightfully harmed others. I will return the pain thousand fold to those how willingly enjoyed inflicting pain onto others."_

As that oath still rolled of his tongue, Naruto approached and kneeled next to the injured Kyuubi followed by a soft voice of his request, "How can I help you?" as he placed his hand upon Kyuubi's mane in an attempt to somehow help calm the beast.

**"That is all I needed Naruto, you forgiveness, you have a great heart Naruto"** as Kyuubi quietly said before the whole area blazed in a magnificent bright red flare. Naruto was surprised to be on Kyuubi's back and even more shocked at how the appearance of Kyuubi had changed. "What… what happened to you?" asked the shocked young child as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

Naruto was amazed as what he was saw, as before him stood Kyuubi, where now flames sprouted out of his eyes. Kyuubi's red dark mane had change to a bright blond yellow color as Naruto used all his strength to desperately cling onto the mane with a firm grip. Naruto looked behind and noticed that the nine tails that were golden orange, was now a golden yellow color accompanied with tiny flames which danced at the tips of the tail. Amazed, Naruto had little time to comprehend what had happened, as Kyuubi gave a vicious growl, as he yelled, **"Crimson Rage!"** as the whole area around them erupted in red chakra. **"Hold on tight little one, we are going to have fun now"** as Kyuubi began to walk towards the two creature.

Naruto felt feel the immense power generated from Kyuubi and was confident that it would take little effect for him to be flown away from the back of Kyuubi. He never realized that there existed a power like this and quite frankly very terrified at the amount being dissipated, yet shocked to know that some of his blue chakra was also infused with Kyuubi's red chakra. He released then that both his chakra and Kyuubi's chakra had mixed together to form this supernova chakra energy burst.

The two creatures were not impressed by the showcase of Kyuubi's raw power for the anaconda was more interested on how it will accomplish the task bestowed by Orochimaru. The enraged dragon on the other hand was thirty for death and hoped it will be given the chance to enjoy the slaughter as it shredded the spirit of the young human. Nevertheless the two creatures decided they had wasted enough time and launched towards Kyuubi, however they could not match the new found speed of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had already sidestepped both of the creature's attack and use his tremendous strength to send on of his paws digging into the anaconda's face painfully down to ground. Without any hesitation Kyuubi had placed both of his paws beneath the lower jaw of the anaconda, and pulled upward with all his might, only to be followed by a gruesome removal of the top half of the anaconda's head. Kyuubi was satisfied once he had ripped open the anaconda's head; however Naruto had gone paled upon the brutal sight as he stared at the large pool of blood.

The dragon could not believe what it had just seen; it saw the once defenseless demon had actually managed to destroy the anaconda. Although the vengeful dragon had no connection with the creature that was just killed, it still had its goal blocked by what seemed to be the guardian of the human's spirit. As the dragon used its powerful wings to move at a lighting pace towards its target, Kyuubi just stood his ground, and waited for the dragon to come closer.

As the dragon approached Kyuubi at alarming speed, Kyuubi's smirk was the only warning the dragon had before Kyuubi had performed a backward flip, as he utilized his nine tails to knock the dragon back into the air. Although it had been momentarily stunned, the dragon was talented enough to use its wing to stabilize its movement into the air and glanced at Kyuubi with a vengeful glare.

With aid of its wing, the dragon once again initiated its attack and began to descend upon Kyuubi for which will be an aerial attack. Kyuubi not be detracted by the new form of attack instead used his nine tails as coiled up spring and accompanied with burst of chakra, went flying upward to meet he dragon. The surprised dragon only increased it momentum upon the sudden realization that the demon was also able to incorporate aerial attacks. Naruto had his eyes closed shut as he was flew with Kyuubi into the air in a collision course with the dragon.

As the two creature headed toward each other like bullets, Naruto feared this was the moment he might actually died. Once again the Kyuubi had waited till the last moment, to shift his body as he was able to latch upon the back of dragon. A cry of pain was voiced as Kyuubi had sliced into the soft skinned wings of the dragon which prevented any chance of the dragon to maneuver in the air. Once more Kyuubi send out burst of chakra and twirled his tail to produce a helicopter motion where they dived back to the ground. The dragon only looked in horror before its head was cracked upon the ground, as Kyuubi safely landed nearby. Kyuubi allowed the frightened child to get of his back and walked a short distance before he had promptly hurled.

"What is going on?" as the Third Hokage noticed the five seal which was a dark pinkish cooler had somehow managed to glow to a ruby color. The Hokage could see the Kiyo Goguoufuuin being dismantled and destroyed. The relieved Hokage was pleased when he was said Naruto was not any ordinary boy and was rewarded for his belief that Naruto had fought off a very lethal seal.

However the Hokage was quickly alarmed once he noticed a new seal had appeared above Naruto's heart. Yet as quickly as he had saw the seal, the seal had evaporated into the air and once more the Hokage hoped Naruto would be fine. The Hokage also noticed that the original seal that resided on Naruto's stomach was had rearranged itself but the Hokage felt Naruto would recover. The Hokage was shocked once he sensed Naruto's chakra level expanded immediately as he realized there was a better harmonic balance between Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's chakra.

It took Naruto several minutes to remove all his previous lunch, while Kyuubi looked on with sympathy.

**"Naruto I know I am the cause of your pain and misfortune, but I truly feel your pain. I have felt darkness and loneliness just as you have. I have lost all things that were precious to me just like you have"**, as Kyuubi reverted back to his normal state and calmly spoke with Naruto.

However, Naruto may have forgiven Kyuubi yet he was not entirely pleased with the demon. Of course the previous stunt did nothing but irate his stomach.

"I could care less of what you feel or lost. Do you know because of you, I have got many things taken away from me? Things just seem to go wrong and accident happens around me. All the glare and hatred I face by the villagers make me feel like a demon" as Kyuubi flinched at the icy tone Naruto and the hateful glare coming from the young shinobi.

**"I see so there is still anger in your voice Naruto, and it is alright to express it sometimes. Having all those emotion pent up inside you will make your life horrible and could do more damage to your well being**", as Kyuubi used a warm voice in his attempt to calm the furious boy down.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, do you have any idea how it feels like to be out there. Do you know every time I go and talk with someone, they always give me that look? The same look that says you should not be living. No matter how heard I try people will never see me as person, they only see you. Do you know how much I wanted to go home and have a family? What do you care what happens to me its not like anybody else does anyway.", as Naruto recalled all those memories of hardship and hatred that only threatened Naruto to fall into despair yet did not have the energy to cry.

**"I thought you would see Naruto. I thought you would see the horrors and pain I have seen. Naruto do you not know that we are bonded to each other and I can feel your sadness and anger. Naruto I thought you would look beneath my surface and understand me. Didn't you want to have people look inside you Naruto?**" asked Kyuubi as Naruto once again noticed the agonized guilty tone.

Naruto quietly replied his inner most desire, "Hai I…I wish that everyone would not base their first impression on appearance alone", as he always wanted to be acknowledged as a person.

**"True but think Naruto, do you think it is possible for us to make other changer their perceptive of looking beneath the surface if you are willing to follow the same process_"_, **asked the great nine-tailed demon.

"What…what do you mean" asked a surprised Naruto.

**"Naruto didn't you just based your first impression of me on my appearance? Naruto, you also used the same glare when you looked at me, the glare which you despised was being used on you. You were doing the same thing they were doing, looking at me with hatred and anger**" as Kyuubi used his chakra to shrink his size accordingly to Naruto and approached him.

"But I…I wouldn't do anything like that", as Naruto could not believe he had done exactly the things he despised in his fellow villagers, "_Yes I did the exact same thing the villagers were doing to me. Am I that horrible to look at other in the same hatred and angry way?" _who was disgusted at his behavior.

**"Yes Naruto, we all believe that we will never judge a person by its appearance, however the first thing we notice in a person is its appearance. Our brain had already comprehended the image sent to it, and made an impression of the individual based on its appearance", **as Kyuubi had kneeled down next to the distressed boy, as he noticed tears developed behind the dull blue eyes.

"But…but I would...not do such a thing I would not let my heart be corrupted in hatred" as Naruto struggled to form some kind of argument to defend himself but knew Kyuubi was right.

**"I know Naruto you have a great heart, a heart willing to do things for other, and I know you will protect those that are precious to you. But do you honestly believe that you can protect other if you based people on their impression?"** although the message was delivered in a soft tone, Naruto felt a knife had plunged into his heart.

**"Naruto we are the same, we have always been judged by our appearance. For example you yourself Naruto just did the same exact just a few moments ago. Naruto we are both looking for that eye that shows compassion and love. Not the eyes which process hatred and anger. Naruto don't you see that it is our destiny to change this world, and that we have to work each other",** as Kyuubi hoped Naruto would see the logic in his argument, and believe what he was saying. Kyuubi knew he would not able to defeat Orochimaru or discover the location of his beloved without the aid of Naruto.

**"Naruto when you return to reality, you may or may not remember this. But I feel the first bridge between us have been built and allowed a more direct connection between us. Naruto heed my word, train hard, for only through hard work can you get stronger, but also train your mind for there are many things in the world that hides what is really underneath. Once you accomplished improving your mind and body, you will capable of using more of my power. Naruto I want to tell one thing before you return to your life. Remember that we are forever one entity. For whenever you feel any emotion such as anger, and hatred, I will feel it too. For hatred and anger will cloud even the purest heart only to be covered in darkness. In that darkness nobody will be able to save you except yourself, however darkness has the habit of removing what you hold dear. I hope that when we meet again, I know that we will be able to solve each other's loneliness. I hope that the next time we meet you will trust me more openly and that there is hope in this world.", **as a warm smiled had mystically appeared upon Kyuubi, which was not befitting the demon, for it made it appeared soft and caring.

Before Naruto could voice his reply to the lecture given by Kyuubi, a gust of wind appeared which propelled him away from the area and land on the hard surface of the dreaded dark tunnel. Naruto noticed the bright light had once again appeared above him, as his eyes widen when he got the apparent feeling something bad was going to happened. Naruto closed his eyes as the light that had appeared exploded brilliantly that caused Naruto to snap back to reality.

The Third Hokage was surprised when he saw Naruto's body shivered violently and noticed that Naruto had opened his eyes which burned a dazzling blue.

"Hokage-sama you are a sight for sore eyes", as Naruto gave the relieved Hokage a warm smile

"Well same here Naruto, do you mind tell what happened here. You sure gave me and Hinata quite a scare you know", as the Hokage beckoned Naruto to look next to him. Naruto realized that Hinata slept beside him, with a content smile on her face, while a silent "Naruto-kun" escaped from her lips. Naruto could only smile at the peaceful creature that slept beside him and wished not to awaken her yet, as he placed his glaze back upon the Third Hokage.

"I am fine Hokage-sama. I believed I found peace with the living creature inside me", as the young child placed his hand gently over the seal that had began to slowly vanished.

"I see Naruto; I am glad and proud you did. Hatred and revenge can only cause a person to be covered in darkness. Without forgiveness there would be no hope in this world Naruto. Having mercy and forgiveness does not make you weak, but much stronger.", as the Hokage smiled at Naruto, his eyes showed the gentle compassion of a grandfather for the boy below him was growing to level of maturity beyond his age.

Naruto realized how true the statement was and once again felt that there was still hope in the world. However the Hokage and Naruto had failed to notice the presence of the previous intruder which lurked near by.

Orochimaru could not believe what had just happened, for the forbidden ninjutsu from the draconian clan had failed some how, only infuriated the snake-sannin for he had to report this back to his lord. "Damn all my plan is ruined I will get you Kyuubi and you too boy you will wish you had died!" as Orochimaru relayed those words with hatred, before vanished with the aid of his companion to report his failure to his lord.

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

Author Note #1: Kiyo Goguoufuuin was based on the idea of FIVE-TIER PAGODA. I hoped I did not insult anybody due to that, for I through it was a cool concept of the five primary elements. Although I made my own personally analysis on what the five elements may symbolize the human body, and even through it may not be correct, that is what I will be using, I hope that doesn't throw a lot of people off.

Author Note #2: Kiyo was based of Japanese's dragon legend I read of the internet. So based on this author note and the one above, is how I made the technique, thought I might try to build something unique.

I would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed my work. If you have felt it was worse then before please tell me what you have found lacking. I will try to make this better for your reading enjoyment. Of course if I am doing thing right, please drop a review saying so, pretty please. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_ The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


	6. Chapter 6:Ryokugyoku Youshin

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Reviews are my only feedback on what my reader thinks, so please review to tell me what your thought on this chapter is. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide you enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter. I mean it when I say these chapters could not be possible without your wonderful reviews.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****7/27/2005 8:50 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****14107**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

**

* * *

"_Personal Thoughts"_ **" 

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi & Anaish speaking

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6 - Ryokugyoku Youshin (Emerald Leaf Blade)

* * *

_**

The Third Hokage was relieved once he found no serious injury had been done on Naruto. The Hokage was surprised when Naruto had told him he had fought with his inner demon, and came to a resolution.

Jiraiya arrived outside the dome to find Naruto arise from the sleeping position. Jiraiya was further confused when he caught the scent that reminded him of someone, but could not grasp who it was. Nevertheless, he disposed one of his small toads to listen the conversation between his sensei and Naruto.

The Hokage believed that the dangerous seal that had been cast upon the boy may indeed helped in unlocking the door to Kyuubi's power, _"My word, who knew that having Naruto resolve with his inner demon will give him access to his dormant powers",_ as the Hokage was amazed once he noticed Naruto's chakra level had increased to level beyond an ordinary genin. In fact the Hokage could actually see the physical manifestation of Naruto's own blue chakra encased around his body, a clear indication the boy will only be getting much stronger.

However the Hokage realized that Naruto would always be involved in dangerous situation throughout the village. No matter where he would go, he would be forced to face the anger and hatred of the villager. The Hokage pondered and saddened when realized Naruto processed maturity beyond his age. "_Naruto may look like a child, but his mental apathy is beyond his age. Only if some villagers would look behind the surface, they would see Naruto's great soft heart."_

However the Hokage knew that fear was still a more prominent feeling the villager, and only fear can lead to hatred, for they fear the unknown. Rather then take the time to discover what a person is truly like; they decided to let their fear to be covered by hatred in attempt to feel confident they have a control over some aspect of their feeling.

"_The villagers will never bother to look underneath the surface. If only they could control their own fear, than maybe they might see the soft heart Naruto carries. Yet it his soft heart that is carrying the greatest burden, ready to sacrifice to aid and protect everyone", _as the Hokage recalled all the constant hardship Naruto had been forced to face by the villagers and was surprised that Naruto had not lost his mind to search for a reign of apocalypse to fall. Hokage was amazed that Naruto had not shattered from all the insults and hatred in which he had every right to seek revenge. Instead Naruto struggled where he could prove others that he was not a demon but a growing human being and will aid those that in need.

"_Naruto you are a very special child indeed, your great heart is what is needed in this gloomy world", _for it toke a person with tremendous courage and undying desire to help those in need to be the savior needed to defeat the coming storm of darkness.

"Hokage-sama, what happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked as he watched the sleeping beauty next to him. He was confused as to why the girl was unconscious, and worried that something is wrong with her. "_Is she alright? Did something bad happen to her? Did I do something to hurt her? Oh god I hope not, I will not be able to live with myself if something like that happened"_, as the Hokage quickly replied to assure Naruto he had not cause the young Hyuuga to be unconscious which relieved the distressed boy.

"No Naruto nothing bad happened to her. She was taking care of you while you were unconscious and fell asleep" as Naruto heard the explanation, the breath he had no idea he was holding was finding able to escape from as the Hokage noticed the relief washed over Naruto.

"Do you know what Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as the Hokage saw a warm smile formed on Naruto. He noticed a bright sparkle within the eyes of the young boy before Naruto joyfully replied, "Hinata is my most precious friend!"

The Hokage continued to smile and agreed with Naruto heartily. "_That is true Naruto for Hinata was an indeed the first one to actually look underneath the surface and saw the true you", _as both Hokage and Hinata continued to looked at the young heir which slumbered peacefully.

"Naruto, should you find someone who sees you as a friend, you should always respect them. Although you may not find many individuals that process the qualities required for a friend, but the few you do find are the ones worth protecting and dieing for".

Naruto obediently listened because nobody had ever given him any advice through his lonely existence in the village. Naruto gave unlimited respect and elegantly admired those who showed any signs of kindness or loyalty towards him. Naruto became incredibly loyal to those people, and would put his own life in harm to save them, which will soon become a privilege to those precious few.

"I know Hokage-sama. I will never disrespect them. I will always show respect and kindness to those who show the same qualities towards me. That is my honor and my way of ninja!" exclaimed Naruto for he would never back down on his honor as a ninja, because his honor as a ninja was the only thing that gave evidence of his existence in life.

"That is very honorable Naruto, and I hope you practice those words that you preach. However Naruto, I am more interested at what happened to you when you were inside your mind facing Kyuubi", asked a more curious Hokage, who would like nothing but to spend time with what he considered to be his grandson.

Naruto recalled his experience with Kyuubi and remembered the amount of power generated by Kyuubi still sent shivers down Naruto's back. Yet he was surprised by Kyuubi's nature, since Naruto was expecting the demon to be ruthless and dangerous, as many have feared. However Naruto found nothing but compassion, care, sorrow and what he felt undying love within the demon. Naruto remembered the lecture he had received from Kyuubi, and realized that they have many things in common.

The lecture given by Kyuubi still was glued in the mind of Naruto, as he was still furious at himself. Naruto remembered how he had followed the same process of the village alienation towards Kyuubi. For Naruto had placed a biased impression of Kyuubi primarily due to his appearance, as anger had clouded Naruto's mind for he failed to look underneath Kyuubi's exterior.

The conversation Naruto had with Kyuubi had made Naruto indeed felt like he was a demon, as he showed hatred towards a creature in the same way the villagers had towards him. He realized that he was doing the same thing the villagers were doing against him. Naruto received a valuable lesson of always think carefully before he would do or say anything towards an individual. For if an individual were not to take a single moment of thought, and if they did not explored the character underneath the appearance, then a flawed judgment on the creature's personality would be cast.

The Hokage noticed the conversation with Kyuubi had a considerable influence with Naruto. He could see Naruto had begun thinking deeply before he carried out his form of action. The Hokage was amused that Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto was a blessing in disguise. For Naruto contained the might demon Kyuubi, he was given a dying gift form his father to have someone become his guardian spirit, one such that would helped Naruto lead a path of honesty, pride, power and duty.

"Well it is getting late Naruto, why don't you go home and rest. I will send Hinata home by myself. We will start our training again tomorrow", as the Hokage gently picked up Hinata and left towards the Hyuuga mansion in order to have Hinata rested in her room. Naruto was saddened for he felt useless for not being able to help the unconscious Hinata, however Naruto realized under the circumstances, it was a more logically choice to have the Hokage have Hinata returned to her home, "_At least her parents won't blame me when they see Hokage-sama bringing her", _the young child walked home a placed surrounded loneness which had began to choked Naruto of happiness.

Through the peaceful evening the moon cast its moonlight shadow upon the boy. Naruto could not comprehend on why that night he felt so refreshed and relieved. The young child could only ponder for a certain period of time before he headed towards his bathroom for a shower. After the cold shower, which released any tension within his sore muscle, he headed towards the kitchen where he would refill his huge appetite of ramen.

As Naruto quenched his hunger, he went to his beaten down room where his body happily laid down upon his bed as he quickly collapsed asleep. Naruto was blessed with a peaceful dream, as he was surprised to find the morning had arrived when the sound of bird chirping had reached his air. Accompanied by the warm gentle rays beamed by the sun upon the sleeping boy, Naruto also heard the sound of the busy streets as many of the villagers had attempted to finish their duties. The warmth of the sun forced the boy to do something he was not ready for as he opened his eyes and decided he needed to get up so he could tackle the various duties of the day.

Naruto had never felt this refreshed before as he headed to the bathroom, while he whistled an unknown melody. Since the time Naruto could remember through his first ten years, he was not hunted by the same nightmare of running though the dark tunnel. Instead Naruto's dream consisted of an area, which included a warm sun, soft breeze that danced over his body, and comfortable lawn that provided a soft area for Naruto lie down in. Naruto however did notice red eyes had hovered around him but he felt those eyes existed for his safe being. Naruto finished his shower and headed to the kitchen for his desired breakfast of the famous ramen, before he had bolted out the door, ready to overcome any obstacles that headed his way.

When he arrived at the dome for his training, he found the Third Hokage and Hinata had already reached there. However Naruto was shocked once he noticed the change of clothing of Hinata, and had felt he had to check his sight to believe that it was Hinata that stood before him. Hinata realized that in order to effectively train and felt the change of clothing would help in her training as well as being bolder.

Hinata had replaced her large fuzzy jacket and instead had decided to go with a black tank top that was slimmer but did not revealed too much. The top of her shoulder all the way down to her elbow was covered by black top's sleeve as her hand was now concealed in tight black glove. She also wore a dark blue jeans pant while bleached to the color of white near the bottom.

The most stunning modification done by Hinata was her hair for she had brought all her hair back to be tied all together into a pony tail which bounced up into the air every time she would turn her hair. Having her hair brought back, she tied her Konoha forehead protector around her forehead; where around her neck was bound to a glittering black necklace, which holds the symbol of yin.

On one of her athletic thighs, she had placed a hoister, which carried several shuriken and kunai, for she felt it was easier to grab from there. As Hinata had spent considerable time with Naruto, she had been able to gain some confidence as she portrayed her opinion in a strong voice. Several individuals who had known the shy timid Hyuuga heir were surprised by her choice of clothing as well as her ability to be heard. No one was more affected then the stoic branch member Neji, as he could not believed this was the same Hinata he known to be weak.

Naruto found Hinata rather attractive, more so than any other ladies he had seen, and could not helped but admired the new more confident Hinata before him. However Naruto remembered the oath he had placed upon himself, as he would not based his first impression of person on their appearance. Naruto had decided he would always try to see what was underneath the appearance of a person and hoped he would get the chance to see the true personality of the quiet Hyuuga heir.

"Good morning Hokage-sama", as he calmly walked towards them where he had hoped Hinata had not seen him stare at her from a distance.

"Good Morning Hinata and wow!" as Naruto had difficulty saying what was on his mind, for he had seen Hinata and she was able to leave Naruto completely flustered. The remark made by Naruto forced Hinata do develop a new shade of red as she blushed furiously.

"Thank you N…Naruto-kun I hope you like it?" as Hinata shyly asked Naruto although Naruto had a tough time hearing the barely audible question.

"Of course Hinata, you always looked nice but I don't know why you did all this for me but I hope you always try to stay comfortable with yourself. Never let other people change you or your perceptive on life Hinata", as Hinata eyes glowed with a azure sparkle through her white pearl eyes once she heard Naruto's compliment.

The Hokage was amused at the young couple's chatter, but needed to remind the two children that a shinobi primary purpose is be highly trained fighters, "Okay I see you two are in a good mood so I will let you warm up so begin the same exercise as yesterday."

Both Naruto and Hinata headed toward the training dome area, and while they walked the young children would take quick glances at each although they tried very hard not to let the other know. Once they reached the training dome area, they concentrated on the task of completing the first training exercise bestowed upon them. A slight red glow had manifested around Naruto's hand, while a light crème glow was seen around Hinata's hands. The phenomenon went unnoticed by the two shinobi; however weird disturbance did not escaped the eyes of the Hokage who could sense that there was something very special in Naruto and Hinata.

Both Naruto and Hinata performed the training exercise for several weeks and slowly their body had begun to be toned by the exercise. Naruto had become efficient in handing his wooden sword, yet Hinata did not have the endurance required to keep at the same pace as Naruto. Therefore Hinata had practiced a smaller sword in each of her hand, where she was determined to overcome her physical weakness with her ability to respond with quick strikes. Nevertheless, Naruto's body grew with strength and endurance while Hinata had become more agile than an eagle that hunted for its prey.

Hokage was surprised that both Naruto and Hinata had adapted to the dummies. Naruto and Hinata were able to dodge the moving dummies but had not developed the skill needed to hit the remaining rigid dummies. Nevertheless the two young students were able to respond quickly to the randomness induced by the Hokage as he swarmed around the dummies to make sure his students would have trouble adapting to his randomness.

Naruto was forced to experience various nagging bruises from the training, as he was as nimble as Hinata. However the ointment given by Hinata helped quicken the healing process for Naruto, which surprised Hinata, because she never knew a person that healed so quickly.

The Hokage walked up to his two students and examined them at their discomfort of not being able to determine a method of counter attack to his randomness. Although he was amazed at the quick progress made by Naruto and Hinata, he felt that the hidden powers have helped them accelerate to grow.

The Hokage knew that these two were growing at a very high pace, such that if not given proper training, there inability to control their strengths could lead to dire consequences. "Okay you two, break time is over, time to continue your training", as the two groaning students regrettably headed toward their appropriate training circle.

Once the two students began, the Hokage found that even through both Naruto and Hinata were being trained together; they each have developed a different style for accomplishing a goal. Naruto being forced to go through life alone, various beating he was forced to endure had made the young boy start fitness training earlier than most children. Therefore over the various years, the young child had developed sufficient muscle mass accompanied by survival on the streets had given Naruto the ability base his fighting style primary on his raw strength and his endless stamina in conjunction. Hinata on the other hand who had been force to practice her family style since she was born accompanied by following strict royal protocol had developed a graceful slender body that allowed her to be very quick and flexible although she lacked power.

Naruto used enough strength that sent the hanging dummies into the air. The dummies moved upward into the air, as it reached the peak before it would come down. Naruto realized if he was able to send the dummies as high as possible, it gave him the time needed to complete his circular arc of his wooden sword.

Hinata on the other hand did not have a lot of strength in her attack due to her body structure and was only managed to send the dummies half as high as Naruto. This dilemma forced Hinata to react quickly to the movement of the dummies as the moved through he air. However Hinata was relieved that she did not have to exert a lot of effort needed for her to comfortably move to strike as her speed and agility was improved from the training. Hinata became keen to her surrounding which made her felt she had developed a sixth sense as was able react quickly to random movement of the dummies and anticipated how well she could have fought if she was also using her limit, Byakugan.

As the two children trained their body to become stronger, the Hokage analyzed the two students and found even though they carried a weakness, if put together onto a team, their individual strength would cover each other's weakness.

Hokage watched Naruto and Hinata carefully as his students progressed relatively well but also knew when how hard they should be training as he told his students to get rest, "Okay that is enough, Naruto and Hinata you should go home and rest. I will expect you two here by dawn tomorrow morning", as the Hokage waved goodbye and left the two students a moment alone.

Naruto thought his young age had seen several couple where boy would usually escort the girl home, and felt he should do the same. Therefore he would walk with Hinata all the way to her home but was unable to start a conversation that resulted in a quiet walk home. After Naruto had dropped off Hinata, he then headed toward his home and being exhausted by the training; both Naruto and Hinata fall asleep the moment their body landed upon the bed.

The two shinobi preceded their training for several weeks and by that time the moon had gone through its cycle twice. After several weeks of training, the Hokage noticed tremendous increase in strength, endurance, and speed within his two students.

Naruto focused more on his strength then his speed, yet he was able to become more agile then before. Hinata also improved greatly, surpassing Naruto in speed; although she was lacking strength she was not as weak as she was before. It was a foolish idea to challenge both Naruto and Hinata at the same time for their teamwork and complementing fighting style make it them nearly impossible for them to be beaten.

The two children had improved but they felt they were just doing useless training, well not useless but just boring training. They are young students in training and are in need of some form of training that will entertain them as well as hold their short interest span.

Although Naruto had been blessed with a high amount of stamina, he had difficulty breathing as he asked the Hokage, "Hokage-sama how much…longer do we have to keep doing this?" as Naruto asked the Hokage where he tried to recover his breath. Hinata also stood next to Naruto, yet she struggled to remain focused, as she was ready to faint in any moment. "_Naruto-kun how can you keep going for that long my body can not move at all"_, as Hinata looked at Naruto with amazement for his ability to keep on continuing and his determination to never giving up.

The Hokage looked at the tired face of Naruto and Hinata who was about to collapse and decided he had trained them to the level he hoped for.

"Well I got the result I wanted from that training. By now your body has become used to have sword like weapon in your hands. You body reflexes and strength also has been conditioned. Now we began the next exercise", as the Hokage walked towards an object that looked like a chest.

Naruto and Hinata saw the Hokage removed piece of clothing from he chest but noticed the clothing material gave off a metallic color. They were confused but felt they should al least trust the Hokage before they could ask him.

"These here are specially made weights. I picked them out on an adventure I had in the mountains. These are very unique weights, for you don't have to change them. Once you put them on, the weights can sense the chakra level in your body. You see these weights are also chakra enhanced to detect chakra inside of you. Having them on for a while, they sense the growing chakra level in you. Once the weight feels you have reached a plateau level, they will increase in weight. Thus you will always be getting stronger without even have to change the weight. However I specially found these since the will improve on your strengths."

"Hinata please come here", as the Hokage picked up clothing that resemble a belt and shin guards. "Okay Hokage-sama", as Hinata approached the Hokage. The Hokage then placed the belt around Hinata, and there was a sudden green flash. The same result happened when the Hokage placed the shin guards on her legs.

Immediately Hinata felt that she was being sucked into a black hole, but then the feeling of disappearing into the ground disappeared. However all her movements were sluggish and she realized that her response was laggard.

"Hinata your body is more developed for agility and quick strikes. Therefore this belt will help in building your body to develop appropriate torque when you twist and turn. With the appropriate force being released by your body, you can then use the centripetal force to help bring more power into your strikes. You will build a more slender and toned muscle, which should give you lighting quick reflex. The shin guards are made to help develop running power which should help increase your speed even more", replied a smiling Hokage once he noticed Hinata's white pearl eyes latterly lighted up.

As Hinata tried her new addition to her wardrobe as well as the new sensation from the weights, the Hokage felt it was time he explained other changes as well.

"Hinata, after I examined your fighting style, your body is more capable of fighting with two weapons. However you do not have the strength to maintain efficiently two swords. Therefore we are going train you in using twin daggers and make you comfortable in ambidextrous fighting."

Hinata could not understand if the news given was a good thing or bad thing. At first Hinata was relieved that she would be using smaller weapons since the regular size sword had become a burden to her. However she was sadden once she realized that maybe she was not strong enough to handle the same weapon as Naruto and felt she would forever be a weak person.

However all doubt was erased when Naruto responded, "Hey Hinata", which caused Hinata to glance towards Naruto.

With a gentle smile, Naruto continued, "I think that would be great. You are much quicker than I am, and it would so cool to have two weapons at the same time. You can do it Hinata, you are becoming strong very quickly", which removed all of her capabilities of speech.

The dazed Hyuuga heir had several thoughts, as she had never been encouraged to try something new. The shocked young woman could not believe that someone thought she was skilled in something nevertheless it came from someone who she worshipped as her source of inspiration. _"Naruto-kun thinks I am better at some things than he is and he thinks I am doing something cool why does his smile make my heart beat crazy hey Hinata focus…focus take some deep breaths we are still at training", _as Hinata gave Naruto a warm smile before she fought to say, "Thank…thank you N…Naruto-kun", for being acknowledged by someone the individual respected can cause a flood of pride swell within.

"Thank you Hokage-sama", as Hinata slowly walked towards her spot next to Naruto.

"Okay your turn Naruto, can you come here please?" as he pulled out a black cotton vest and silver armbands. As Naruto came near the Hokage, the Hokage had placed the black vest upon Naruto that caused the poor unsuspecting body to collapse unto the ground, and struggled to get back onto his feet.

"I know that might feel a little over bearing Naruto, but it will bring your endurance and strength level even higher. You do not have the high level of speed when measured to Hinata, but by building up your strength you will have the endurance needed take damage from the fast shinobi. You have become quite efficient when using a weapon similar to a sword, so you will have these armbands. Naruto these armbands carried future importance however they will help you build power into your strike", as the Hokage smiled at the awed Naruto who gazed wonderfully at his new addition. After taking practice swings, Naruto realized what the Hokage meant, for he had to use more force in order to move his hand, and could see how the weight should help build more strength into his attack.

"Okay now follow me, each of you stand next to one of these two dummies", as Naruto and Hinata approached the dummies and once they got near the dummies they noticed it looked different. The curious children came in close vicinity of the training dummies and were surprised to found the material was made out of metal. The two students looked at the Hokage, and asked why they are training with metal dummies. The Hokage could not prevent the amused chuckle that had escaped from his mouth before he replied, "They are made to last longer." Only to fine the two students fall unto the ground with sweat mark.

Nevertheless the two students once again retained their fighting stance as they awaited the command that will be issued by their respected grandfather figure for what they believe to be their new training.

They were not disappointed as the Hokage started his explanation on the training exercise as he appeared behind Naruto

"I am going to show you the basic in griping the sword correctly. You will have to have both you hand place around the handle. When you make your strike, make sure to turn your wrist as you bring you arms across the slash. This will make sure the all of your weight and strength is behind the blade as it strikes."

"You must remember Naruto that to make sure the cutting blade is hitting and sliding across the target. This will insure your strike is true and you will not miss. Naruto you have the potential to become a powerful sword master. However always remember that the having a good defense will allow you to fight the next battle. Your incredible endurance would wear out the opposition and then you can easily dispatch them", as Naruto eyes burned with a fire of determination to be able to accomplished his task perfectively.

In order to practice effectively, Naruto had decided to remove his beloved trench coat that allowed his faded orange shirt exposed to the world. The bright bandana accompanied by his biker gloves and black pant gave Hinata the feeling that Naruto meant business. His clothing and the way he held himself gave an immediate aura that even though this boy was a young child; he had witnessed the cruelty of life and found a way to survive his ordeals.

The Hokage had explained what he wanted out of Naruto and was satisfied when Naruto had began to train in the path of a weapon master. The Hokage then placed his attention upon the quiet Hinata as he approached towards her to give the lessons to her training.

"Hinata this is the same with you, but when you strike, you hands will follow a different movement", which caused Hinata to be confused at what the Hokage tried to tell her, but continued to listen to his explanation.

"Hinata you must remember that your strikes have to be quick and accurate. You do not have the strength to make a lethal blow. Therefore always try to make swift concessive attack all aiming for chakra point area in the body. It is similar to your Gentle Fist style. With your Byakugan, you should be able to see the chakra point, letting you to cause fatal injuries. What you must do is to always know what and where the next strike will be. You must fall into a rhythm where one strike is place, already thought out the next place, almost like a dance", as an uninvited gust of wind had appeared that caused her wave of blue hair that was tied up to dance into he air.

"It may seem hard, but with enough practice and with your innate speed, you should be able to realize your capabilities and limits are", as worry and doubts entered into Hinata's mind. Naruto could see the angelic face of his friend was plagued with a sadden frown where normally a beautiful smile resided.

In his attempt to cheer up the Hyuuga heir, Naruto had shouted to Hinata, "Hey Hinata don't you worry I know you will figure it out beside I am here to help you all right!" as Naruto tried to tell Hinata so he could erased the fear being shown on Hinata's face.

"Also, Naruto and Hinata, you will also need to control your chakra since these weights will take awhile to get use to it. You will have to develop a sense of how much chakra to use, using too much and you will be too exhausted to continue. Finally these weights help you in chakra control and increasing your chakra levels", as the Hokage pondered on what type of chakra training his students would need, he decided he make them comfortable with weight and continue their previous training.

"Okay first I want you two to begin training again with the fours dummies like before", was the stern command issued by the Hokage which resulted in his student confused as they struggled to complete the exercise.

Naruto and Hinata were frustrated as they were not able to get use to the weight and were impatient at the time required to develop the strength needed to train. As they tried to balance their chakra efficiently between the chakra needed to help them lessen the load of the new weight and the chakra required to help their movement in their training exercise.

During the first month, the two students barely could complete the four dummies training exercise. The Hokage was forced to bring both students home, because Naruto and Hinata were too exhausted from having the weight on. The Hokage tried to get the weights off of Naruto, yet Naruto due to his stubborn nature stopped the Hokage from removing his weight and was determined to get stronger. The Hokage however was extremely worried about Hinata, since she was on the border line of fainting, however as she saw Naruto not giving up that had affected her as well and she too was determined not to give up.

Naruto and Hinata struggled for another several months as they trained with the dummies while their body always had the company of their newly gifted weights. Eventually as the two shinobi had trained, the weights became second nature to the two shinobi. All day the two would be busy in their training while nobody noticed their absence.

Since the beginning of his childhood, Naruto had never been liked upon due to the demon that resided within therefore when he was found absent it was much of a relief for the villagers. Hinata's absence was noticed by the Hyuuga family, yet they saw her being incompetent and believed to not cause much trouble on her, and many of the villagers would not touch for they would have to face the wraith of the Hyuuga family.

However the Third Hokage was training both Naruto and Hinata and the two children were delighted to see each other, which quickly became the highlight of their day. Every morning they would get up early, and headed quickly to the training ground, eager to see each other, and be somewhere where they feel they can be acknowledged. As the training began to become harder, the two would come home exhausted, and fall right to bed asleep once their body landed to the comfort of their bed. They would wake early and see each other again, yet both Naruto and Hinata were happy with their current schedule for their current arrangement was a source of freedom from their cruelty from life.

The Hokage sensed both Naruto and Hinata had increased their chakra levels, control and endurance and saw they had become proficient with their weapons. It has been almost four months after Naruto and Hinata were given their weights, yet the Hokage felt it was time for the two to learn the first advance technique of Emerald Sword Style. The Hokage wanted to teach the two shinobi how to produce the Ryokugyoku Youshin or otherwise known as Emerald Leaf Blade. A technique that allows a user to concentrate a high amount of chakra to be utilized as both offensive and defensive as a blade of high energy would be launched in a singular wave towards their target.

The unique technique required the user to be agile, proficient in weapon usage and have great chakra control. For the user will use a form of a weapon to channel great amounts of chakra that would be swung at a very hard speed that will send a single wave of infused charka. The user has to be highly trained with the weapon for they must be able to unconsciously move the weapon to strike or defend. Basically the weapon had to become an extension of the arm to the user, which forced the user to be trained highly in one source of a weapon.

However in order to successively use the attack, the user must conjure enough chakra around their choice of weapon and attract enough leafs to surround the blade, which will from a razor sharp sheath. The blade must be infused with enough chakra, and then compacted so when the chakra is use as a projectile, it will appear to be a blade moving forward.

The weapon uses the momentum of the swing to send leafs flying with chakra, making it appear a slice of wave coming. In fact the chakra has compressed the leaves together, producing a razor sharp edge, a very lethal attack that kills in an instant.

So when the two came back again in the morning to continue the training, the Hokage told them to stop, as he wanted to begin the next exercise. "Okay good Morning you two, but for now, come follow me, I will show you what you need to know in order to perform the first advanced technique of Emerald Sword Style", as he toke Naruto and Hinata to a secluded area in the forest early in the morning.

The Hokage brought them to a forest, where plenty of leaves were scattered and the two children noticed that various amount of leaves were falling to the ground at a steady rate.

"Okay this technique will require a lot of practice, but you will be amazed at what you are capable of doing at the end", as the two shinobi were still awe-stuck with the scenery. Never before have they seen this part of the forest, and once they took in the scenery of leaves scattered around them, they felt a warm gentle peace soothe through their body from the peaceful looking surrounding.

However it was Naruto who was most affected by the secluded area, for he could not understand why such a quiet place was a great getaway from his constant torment of the villagers, "_Wow this place is even better than my usual relief place. There is more shade here then the tree can give me, and the ground with leaves on it seemed softer than the flat stone maybe I should come here often for it makes me feel I want to live",_ as Naruto immediately liked the secluded area and wished he could lived here instead so he would have a peaceful living hood.

"_**It is a pity that only isolation can bring happiness to this kid. Yondaime I hope you knew what you were doing when you sealed me inside your only child. I guess destiny has unique ways of bringing people together but I will not let my mistake harm this boy any longer"**, _as Kyuubi's murmur went unnoticed by Naruto and failed to noticed that his seal had once again glowed bright red.

However the strange occurrence was noticed by Hinata, who had her Byakugan engaged to do a scan of the environment and noticed the seal glowing on Naruto when she turned her head towards the area of Naruto. Hinata was surprised that she could not keep her mind of the seal and became worried about Naruto. The seal seemed compel to torment Hinata that only tempted the young Hyuuga to come near Naruto and examine the seal. "_Naruto-kun what are you hiding? What am I thinking it must be something terrible he is hiding since his eyes show so much sadness but will he trust me enough to tell me what it is I…I already trust him with my life", _as the blue hair of Hinata had began to turn to a misty white color before it quickly vanished and returned to her natural color.

The Hokage realized that Naruto and Hinata were growing quickly in mind, sprit, and body more so than their peers. Over the several months Naruto and Hinata had been training, their friendship had developed a strong bond that made their teamwork phenomenal. The Hokage saw that his students could sense each other's movements, and completed a perfect fight dance in battle, ready to cover each other's weaknesses. Having spent more than half a year with each other, they have grown extremely close to each other.

Even thought Naruto and Hinata were growing they would be forced to face many dangers soon and the Hokage wished to teach them quickly of things that will help them survive, "The weapons which you are now carry, should already feel like second nature to you by now. The reason for this is that for this technique you need to make sure all your movements are balanced and synchronized with the weapon. You should not be thinking about how to move to strike or defend, but thinking about where to strike. You must be proficient enough as to feel the weapon is part of you", explained the Hokage to his obedient students that acted beyond their age, which made the Hokage forget he was training two young children.

"This technique calls forth for the user to use the weapon to create a projectile consisting of chakra energy. When this projectile is launched from the weapon, it will form a slice of energy wave, which will move, across the ground towards your targets. If you are in an area consisting of leaves, that can make the attack even more dangerous. The leaves have two benefits and that is why we are going to train in this clearing in the forest. The first benefits are that leaves will help you train in concentration of chakra into the weapons, as well showing where you are throwing the wave of energy. The second benefits are that when you use enough chakra to draw leaves around your choice of weapon; you have begun to create a razor sharp sheath that is able to cut through some of the toughest metal."

The Third Hokage saw that both Naruto and Hinata had not understand what he had just lectured, therefore he drew some of his chakra, which attracted the various leaves that were scattered around him. The hokage was able to form the shape that resembled a short sword from the various leaves, and once he had accomplished a blade of leaves, the Hokage then launched the leaf blade towards a small tree stump. The result of seeing a from of chakra being launched as an long range projectile with enough force to cut through a tree stumps just from something natural as leaves left the two children in alarmed shock.

Naruto was more amazed by the demonstration and realized that the preaching of a ninja always utilizing it's surrounding was fully showcased by the lethal projectile. Naruto looked around his surrounding and as he glanced at the harmless leaves, it proved to him that nothing is too small or too big to get a job down. That thought alone made naruto even more determined to prove that he himself is not too small or too big to be not acknowledged as a human being.

Hinata was shocked at the amount of concentration that was required to hold both chakra and harmless leaves together to be compacted into a lethal blade. However what shook her was the fact that something small as leaves can be utilized in such a way to get fatal results. A small amount of confidence burned within Hinata, as even with her so called useless talent from her family, she can become a person trained to cause fatal endings.

The Hokage was extremely pleased to see a flare of determination explode within the two young children. Once again assured he was not making a mistake of taking the two into this highly difficult and elite style, the hokage continued to explain the capabilities of the attack he just unleashed.

"However in order to successfully create a projectile that you will than be able to launch, you have twist and twirl in a perfect motion. The weapons have to be moving very quickly as you twist and twirl to gain momentum. While your movements have to be smooth, balanced and synchronized with the air around you, because you will be moving a lot of air as you twist and twirl. The air will be then forming currents which all are moving in the same direction of the swings of your weapon. You will then drag all the currents and leaves while compacted together by your chakra to infuse a weapon at a very high speed. The reason for this is because you need all that current of air to launch your projectile and it is very difficult to keep all that current together or a long period of time."

"As you move the currents of air around with your weapon, you will notice a dull gleam of green which will allow you to see the direction the currents are moving. Why green you might want to ask, well it takes color of the surrounding, and since we are deep within the forest, it's only normal to take the green. If you were to do in a the desert or over water, then it will take on a different color as well as different properties, buts that's a more advanced technique so you have no need to worry about that."

The hokage allowed his student to grasp the message he had tried to project to his students. Once the hokage had felt sufficient time had expired, he continued his explanation of the technique, while he had not noticed the dazed expression on the young children.

"As I was saying before about the importance of the current movements because if your swings are not balanced with the currents, then you will break the rhythm in the currents of the air swirling around you, which will result in the air currents to break its direction and move randomly in the air. This randomized of the air current can cause serious damage to the user as it creates small lethal vacuums. The vacuum can keep you paralyzed as you will not be able to move at all, while all the air you have gathered would actually explode before you as your inability to synchronize with the air currents had developed a dangerous sonic boom that is lethal enough to take away limbs of your body."

At first the young children were alarmed that if they do not perform this technique correctly, they would experience fatal consequences. However they realized they were still confused without a doubt what their sensei had tried to tell them. The amused Hokage felt it was better to show his students how to perform the technique hence another demonstration.

"Here let me show you, Naruto may I borrow your wooden sword for a minute" as Naruto gave the Hokage his wooden sword and watched the Hokage eagerly to learn how to do the new technique.

The Hokage with the wooden sword in his hand walked towards the opening that was middle of the forest and stood there while he glanced around in which he was selecting a tree to be his target, as the two students watched from afar. Both Naruto and Hinata saw the Hokage began to focus chakra into the wooden stick. While he had focused an ample amount of chakra, both Naruto and Hinata noticed leaves had begun to levitate around the wooden sword. When the Hokage felt he had enough chakra and leaves infused upon the wooden sword, he began to swing the sword around him in an attempt to fuse the currents of air into the charka infused sword as well.

First the Hokage brought the sword up into the air to his right over his head and then down diagonally across to his left next to his thighs while he turned his body so his back is facing the tree. From there he lifted the sword from his bottom left side toward diagonally up to his right left over his head once again. The Hokage continued to move the sword in a sideways figure eight motion. (A/N: The movement is similar if you follow the lines on the number 8 when put sideways, having the two circles intervenes.) He continued to do this figure eight circular motion, until it was a blur for the two students.

The only thing Naruto and Hinata could see at that moment was the glow of green that shimmered upon the wooden sword, as leaves on the sword was revolved around the sword. However what really happened was the fact the sword gained momentum and as the Hokage used the gaining momentum, the Hokage was able to drag the air currents with the wooden sword.

In order for a developed vacuum to occur, the sword must be moved at balanced and quick movements. If for any moment the user disrupted the airflow, the vacuum could collapse before the user, which can result in the user being harmed.

While the Hokage continued his movements of the sword around his body, one could see a trail of leaves and chakra following the movement of the sword. As the Hokage gain a tremendous amount of speed, the momentum of the sword forced the chakra and leaves detached from weapon anymore, for now a single wave of energy of chakra and leaves emerged.

The Hokage then twisted his body around as he once again faced the tree before. During the movement of the hokage turned around, the hokage had brought the tip of the sword upon the harden ground, which caused a woodened slash to follow behind the sword.

The Hokage utilized the momentum he had created from the effort he exerted to move the air currents with the sword, the size of the energy wave grew. On the final rotation, the hokage used more forced to incorporate the momentum needed to launch his projectile, as he flicked the sword upward to finally destroy any link between the wave of energy and sword. Once the wave of energy had gained freedom, it raced across the ground, cutting apart anything that may lie in front of the projectile. The students were amazed at the project raced across the ground and sliced through the tree stumps and then shattered couple of trees behind it as well.

A satisfied hokage glanced at the carnage that been bestowed upon the tree stumps and became even more amused once he saw his students had their mouth hanging open apparently they were induced in shock at what had transpired.

"Ah I see you like it? Well it will take a lot of practice and perfect timing of air manipulation to perform this technique; however I know you are more than capable of mastering this one technique."

"The way to master this technique is gather enough chakra to control and hold the leaves, while moving the weapon fairly quickly, so that you will find the energy trailing after the weapon. However if you move too quickly and have not enough chakra to hold it, you will let all leaves to fall down, and release excess chakra leaving you at a disadvantage in battle. The only other severe disadvantage it the time it requires to develop the wave of energy. Nevertheless this is basic and first technique will learn in the Emerald leaf Style, it is called the Ryokugyoku Youshin or otherwise known as the Emerald Leaf Blade"

In truth, the leaves are not always needed, for the only purpose of having the leaves was to train the students to produce the required amount of chakra and then have the students compacted into a small force of energy. When in training, the leaves being attached upon the weapon will give the user a guideline as to how much chakra should be used and emitted.

The Hokage felt that for the two students to develop the chakra control needed to efficiently perform the technique, he had his student practiced a simple exercise the utilized the leaves which fall down upon the ground of the forest. The simple exercise forced his student on charka manipulation as well as concentration to get the desired effect. The Hokage challenged his students to draw the leaves that had begun to fall from the tree towards their area. As the leaves came near them, they were forced to maintain extreme control, as they would have to levitate before them. As they maintained the leaves levitated before them, and while the leaves stayed in the air before them, they would have to slice right through middle to emphasize the importance of precise strike of their weapon. A simple exercise, they was not easily completed but the hokage hoped that after the excise his student would have greater chakra endurance, strength, focus, and accuracy.

After told of the task they were given to accomplish, Naruto walked to a corner of a clearing in the forest, while Hinata had walked to another clearing that was near the location of Naruto.

"Hinata Good luck!" yelled Naruto as Hinata cheek glowed red, however she had slowly became use to the blond ninja; otherwise, she would have normally fainted having any encouragements from a male member.

Naruto's first attempt to draw the various leaves resulted in a scary surprise, as Naruto was blessed with a large amount of stamina and chakra. Naruto had been used to draw a large amounts of chakra so when he release his chakra to draw the leaves towards him, he had did not noticed the leaves speeding towards him. The startled yelp of cry was not of pain, but a mere shock to the blond of ninja, as he didn't expect the leaves to come racing towards him. The leaves normally harmless, but when moved with chakra, the result are cuts cause by mere paper. Naruto was more annoyed at the simple fact that he had drawn the leaves towards him, but did not maintain the control needed to levitate them before him. Hinata quickly came over to observer the various scratches and cuts in Naruto, which had already began to disappear before the young Hyuuga's trained eyes.

A concerned Hinata eyed Naruto for any pain for she was worried for her friend, before she asked the blond ninja, "Are…are you all right N…Naruto-kun?" as Hinata still stammered when she was near a boy and especially her friend Naruto.

Surprised that someone actually asked if he was all right, he gave Hinata a warm smile, before he replied, "Yeah I am fine, just surprised by the stupid leaves. Hey Hinata why don't you try, maybe you might get better results"

At first the request surprised Hinata, but determined not to be seen weak in front of her only friend, she closed her eyes in stern concentration. Primarily Hinata's body structure was not built for strength; therefore it was not possible for Hinata to even maintain a suspended amount of time. In order to overcome or adapt to her body's weakness, she had developed above average chakra control, a benefit she gained from being trained in Gentle Fist Style.

Therefore it was no surprise when Hinata was able to draw the various leaves around, as her chakra control allowed her to levitate the leaves. However it was apparent that after several short minutes, Hinata lacked the endurance required as she struggled to maintain her concentration. Her breath became laborious, with sweat appeared throughout her forehead, and eventually she could maintain her concentration, which resulted in the leaves fall to the ground.

"Wow…Hinata that was great!" exclaimed Naruto, which caused Hinata give a weak smile.

It was a testament of Naruto in his quest to be strong and acknowledged that he knew he must swallow his pride and ask help from Hinata.

"Hinata could you help me to…to control my chakra better?" as Naruto struggled to broadcast his request to Hinata while he hoped he did not looked weak as he asked a girl for aid.

"_Damn how embarrassing now Hinata probably is going to think I am some kind of loser and laugh in my face"_, so Naruto was truly surprised when he saw Hinata smiling.

Hinata was more than happy to help Naruto in anyway possible and quickly answered, "I would love to"

"Okay Naruto-kun, the first thing I do is I imagine chakra being like water, as they can supply life to creatures and such as chakra are important to us ninjas. However I always thought that no matter how much you may have, without efficiently using that entire source, you might lose your life in battle due to poor chakra management." Surprising Naruto as he noticed Hinata had not stammered while her normally soft quiet tone had taken more confident and stern tone.

"Most importantly I find the easiest way to control chakra is to imagine chakra to be a glass of water."

"Water in glass?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yeah for example let say you were in the desert, each drop of water is extremely important, because water is scarce in the desert. Well in that sense chakra is the same thing, the smallest amount in a battle can be the difference between life and death" as Hinata calmly told Naruto as her trademark stammering was nonexistence, during her lecture.

As Naruto listened to Hinata's lecture, the calm tone surprised him and he could not stop himself from being mesmerized by Hinata's voice. "H_inata's voice is pretty when she doesn't stammer wait where did that come from, come on Naruto focus here, you are here to train",_ as Naruto redirected his focus upon Hinata's lecture.

Hinata continued her lecture, as she warned Naruto that he would need to develop a sense of control of his chakra, through trial and error. "Naruto-kun it takes work, practice and a little bit of trial and error in order to develop a sense of how much chakra to release. Throughout my training, I realized that chakra is like water in a glass, and if you were to flip the glass upside down, the water will try to flow out of the bottom of the glass and escape.

"Usually most people would place a hand to try to prevent all the water falling to the ground. Some people are better than others, however with practice people can get better to hold all the water. That is how I see chakra to be, charka is the water, and the glass is our body. By concentrating on how much chakra I need, I adapt myself to let the appropriate amount to be released. The same way I make sure not to let many droplets of waterfall from the glass, I try to not let precious chakra be released from my body. It took me a lot of practice to develop a sense on how much chakra to let go and reserve, but I think you can do it Naruto-kun".

"Thank you Hinata", as Naruto gave Hinata his trademark foxy-grin smile for he was pleased that someone actually took the time to teach him something out of class.

"You…your welcome N…Naruto-kun", as Hinata trademark stammering returned with vengeance. "_Aaarrgggh!...Why am I stammering again when I try to talk with you why does his smile always do this to me Shit I wanted to talk with him normally like before…Shit Shit Shit!"_ as Hinata walked away from Naruto consumed in anger at not being able to talk with Naruto normally. (A/N: Wow Hinata swore, does she swear? Oh well she was just frustrated at herself)

_'Why is Hinata so mad? I think she did a good job explaining and her voice sounded beautiful Ah Shit! Stop thinking about her, Naruto focus focus!"_ as Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto took deep breaths with his eyes closed.

After several calming breaths, Naruto diverted his focus upon his task, as he imagined his chakra being water, while his own body was the glass. Naruto thought that leaves are not dense material as well as small object, therefore he felt he should release as minimal chakra as he could. Once Naruto released what he felt was a small amount of his chakra, he opened his eyes to find leaves levitated around him. However Naruto was discouraged that he could not control his chakra to maintain the leaves in one particular area, as the leaves were instead revolved around Naruto. Apparently the tremendous amounts of chakra induced a state of magnetism, and pushed the leaves around the confused boy.

The Hokage looked at Naruto amused as Naruto struggled with his chakra control to keep the various leaves levitated in one position. "_I guess he can't help it, with that much chakra inside him already, he will struggle to maintain all that chakra into a small confined point. What is scaring is that there is still Kyuubi's chakra which hasn't merged with Naruto yet." _as the Hokage realized Naruto should not be trained to maintain chakra in a confined point, but more towards widespread chakra distribution.

Finally Naruto realized at the current moment, he would not be able accomplished this little exercise, and felt he should stop to rethink a different strategy. "Arg…I give up, it just too much work to confine this much chakra in such a small place", as Naruto release the little amount of control he had on his chakra, it only release the chains he had on his chakra which resulted in the leaves being pumped even more. As more chakra was being released into the leaves, Naruto induced a stronger pull, which resulted in more leaves being drawn towards the young boy.

The leaves whirled around Naruto at alarming speed as it produced a green blur of leaves and eventually Naruto dispersed behind wall of leaves infused with his chakra. The speed of the leaves produced gust of wind more harsh then a gentle breeze, however our hero was unknown to what had occurred for he was more furious that he could not accomplished the exercise.

"Heh Naruto looked down upon throughout his childhood, that he process a creative intellect capable of defeated the most prominent genius. IT seems Naruto had not even realized that he was developing new technique. What is amazing is that the chakra he is using right now is not even taxing Naruto. If I am correct it was harder for Naruto to contain all his chakra then let it roam free." and the Hokage realized that only Naruto had the correct body structure to effectively handle the strain of a demon. "_Yondaime I guess you knew what you were doing, Naruto is the only one strong and capable enough to carry this burden"._

Hinata was amazed at the shield that is forming around Naruto, "Naruto-kun you…you are amazing", as the dazed Hyuuga continued to looked at the phenomenon before her.

"Huh…what is going on?" asked Naruto after he turned his attention to what had happened and noticed various leaves whirled around him. "But I am not even doing anything. All I did was let the chakra I was holding flow free. This amount of chakra is same amount I used to help me move the weights" which left the young ninja to ponder on what he had may done wrong, for he began to recollect the past events that had occurred and came to a vague conclusion.

"Hrm what would happened if I were to add a little more chakra into it" as Naruto concentrated once again where he attempted to add more chakra to the leaves. With the added chakra, Naruto was able to increase his area of magnetism, where various leaves from the forest instantly were drawn towards Naruto. With more chakra, the leaves increased its speed as it whirled around Naruto led to another new development. The high rate of revolution of the leaves, accompanied by an increase area of magnetism, Naruto created a tunnel of vacuum, powerful enough to draw more than just leaves. For example, the Hokage, Hinata, and even Jiraiya were being pulled towards the human size magnet.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh what…what is happening?" as Hinata felt herself being pulled towards Naruto although she didn't mind that but still it was a scary feeling of being pulled somewhere without your consent.

"Wow that is amazing, hey Naruto! I think you should stop that!" yelled the Hokage towards Naruto and maybe he could prevent the food in his stomach from appearing.

As Naruto heard the stern command from the Hokage, Naruto instantly stopped what he was doing which resulted in all the leaves to effortlessly fall to the ground as the tunnel of vacuum vanished.

"Okay I think that will be enough for today go home and rest we start again tomorrow", a soft command issued by the Third Hokage, "Both Naruto and Hinata_ are coming along nicely, and they are growing at rapid pace, the Hidden Leaf Village will have two powerful guardians soon", _which brought some peace of mind to the old guardian of the peaceful village.

The Hokage left the two shinobi alone, as they walked home together while they watched the sunset in the horizon surprised that time had gone by so fast.

The feminine characteristic overridden all logic in Hinata's mind and as the saying goes curiosity had killed the cat; she wanted to know about the seal that glowed red before. She could not take that image out of her head and droved her nuts. Several times during the past months Hinata wanted to ask Naruto about the glowing red seal she had saw. Yet every time she could not muster the courage required to ask a personal question to Naruto, but on this day Hinata felt there would not be any better chance then right now. Before she could build up her courage, her mouth opened and she automatically stated her question.

"Um N…Naruto-kun may I…I ask you a q…question", as Hinata quietly asked and hoped Naruto did not heard her. However much to her surprise Naruto had answered in a soft tone, "Sure Hinata"

"Um I was wandering about that seal is on your stomach", which cause not only Naruto eyes to widen but Hinata's as well, for the way her question was blunt and seemed a little harsh to her.

At that moment Naruto stopped working and looked at Hinata with dreaded fear. Hinata had never seen so much fear crept up into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Um Hinata I…I am afraid that once you know what is inside me you will leave me…so please trust me I…I can't really tell you right now", as Naruto hoped that Hinata will not be mad at him.

Hinata wished not to put anymore distress on Naruto where she gave him a gentle warm smile and answered, "Of course not N…Naruto-kun I am always here if you ever want to tell me anything." As Naruto heard the caring words from Hinata, Naruto became extremely happy that he went and hugged Hinata, which made the usually timid heir to shriek, where Naruto could only shyly replied, "Gomen Hinata".

However after Naruto felt he had managed to tame Hinata's curiosity, he felt as a friend, he should be open for conversation if Hinata needed any aid. "But Hinata you can always tell me anything if there is something that is bothering I will do anything to help you" as the statement made Hinata nervous where she began to twiddle around with her thumbs, unsure if she wanted to listen to her heart right now.

Hinata placed a lot of trust into Naruto; because of his friendship she was able to withstand the troubles at home. Hinata felt that only Naruto would understand her worries and problems. The two shinobi had grown to over the past year, as their friendship blossomed. Hinata days with Naruto training had always made her forget about her troubles back home. All the times she would be insulted, or treated harshly by her family, could be easily taken away by Naruto's smile. "_My day would be dark without seeing his smile. My day would never be complete without meeting him I…I wonder if he feel anything like that"_

Although she constantly worried if Naruto acknowledged her as a true friend, but currently her biggest worries have been with the nightmares that occurred for the previous couple of days. Hinata found herself running in a tunnel, as she is terrified when the realization came to her of finding now end of the tunnel. Every time, Hinata fallen asleep, she found herself to be in this nightmare, only to have the floor vanished below her as she fall towards the endless dark ground, as she approached the ground to her death, she would waken up terrified and horribly shaking.

The nightmares had shaken Hinata tremendously where she would get these haunted look in the morning; of course none of her family members had even noticed her. Her family only saw her as a weakling someone who should not have been born. Nor matter what she tried to do to please everyone; anger and hatred are the only response the family gave Hinata.

Hinata always felt that she could finally live and accomplish something whenever she is with Naruto.

Hinata had always dreaded doing something wrong that might cause Naruto to walk away from her. However knowing how kindhearted Naruto is and with deep trust that had developed with Naruto, Hinata decided to tell what was bothering her.

With downcast eyes, and as Hinata twiddled her thumbs, she started to speak in a nervous tone, "Um actually there is something I…I want to tell you N…Naruto-kun", as Naruto became serious and listened to the quiet Hinata.

"At times when I go to sleep I have this…this horrible nightmare. It always seems to have no end. And every time before I wake, I…I find myself falling to the ground", which at first caused Naruto's eye to widen for it was the same nightmare he had been forced to go through.

"Oh N...Naruto-kun I don't know what to do", as Hinata dropped to ground, and brought her hands to her face, while tears streamed down to the ground. At this point Naruto is unsure and stunned at what he should do, as he had always felt the same exact way while he hoped he was the only one suffering like this. Nevertheless as he saw Hinata dropped to the ground hurt and crying, the scene broke his heart. What happened next was purely instinctive as Naruto placed Hinata into his embrace, and tried anyways he could make her feel better.

Hinata was surprised she was being pulled towards something. What even shocked her even more was the warm feeling she was getting and noticed that Naruto had her in his embrace. All the scary images of her nightmares and her worries of being weak in front of her family floated away. As Hinata stayed within Naruto's arms, everything seemed right to her and had the burning desire to keep Naruto close to her.

"Hinata don't worry things will be fine things happen for a reason I use to get those same nightmares but when I had your friendship, the nightmares slowly disappeared. I will stay with you and hope I can get rid of those nightmares for you too. So please stop crying." Doing what mothers do to children when they are hurting inside Naruto gave one last hug and patted her on the head.

When Hinata felt Naruto hands patted her head, she instantly looked up towards Naruto. Naruto sensed that he may had embarrassed Hinata, quickly stopped before replying, "Gomen I saw mothers doing that so I thought it might help you", as both Naruto and Hinata got up from the ground and continued to looked at each other.

"Thank…thank you Naruto-kun", as Hinata face turned an interesting shade of crimson red. Naruto began to wander does Hinata had fevers often and placed a reminder on his do to list to ask the Hokage do all girl's face turn red for no reason.

"Um Hinata can I tell you something I always felt there is another presence inside me, like another source of power but I still can not access it yet", and before Naruto could continued, "Yes N…Naruto-kun I feel the same…same thing inside me too but when I am near you and training with you I feel like I am stronger like I can accomplish something with you near by me."

The statement warmed Naruto's heart since nobody told him that they wanted to spend time with him. All though his life, he had found people ran away from him and never once did he heard anybody gave him a compliment. Tears formed in his eyes because Hinata words had a considerable effect on his heart. "_I promise you Hinata I will always protect you no matter what", _and with his heart filled promise, Naruto brought Hinata as close he could to her home before he headed for his so called home with a more peaceful mind.

As the student returned to their home, they were oblivious to the mysterious person that trailed them by using the various roofs of the homes. "Naruto you will pay dearly for your interruption, don't worry Kyuubi you are next!" as a snake-like hiss of rage emitted from the person only to have the wind erased the threat before the stocker vanished into the night.

The Third Hokage returned to his office, as worry plagued his every thought upon the unique individual called Naruto. The Hokage had various thoughts that raced through his aged mind, ranging from surprise to amazement at the strength of character of Naruto he had grown accustomed to.

_'Naruto, such a strong heart and innocent boy, and he is already force to face dangers already. Maybe it was a mistake of mine to keep him here, he will only be hindered and any chance of achieving his destiny will slowly be killed. No matter I must get a way out of this town into proficient trainers where he can grow and learn to once again live.'_

While in deep thought, the Hokage had happened to glance over magnificent ruby glittering in his showcase, reminded him of a unique individual in a sacred clan that will be able to help Naruto. With his troubled mind at ease, he failed to notice that his so-called protector of Naruto was closer than he realized.

The following morning, the Hokage was pleased to see both Naruto and Hinata diverge all energy into their training. The Hokage also saw the growing friendship between the young shinobi, where they were willing to place all their trust, care and protection into each other. It seemed that the two students benefited from the strong bond of friendship as they made strong improvement in their abilities.

In fact several tasking and struggling weeks, Naruto improved his chakra control to the ability of being able to contain the leaves within close proximity. When the hokage attempted to praise the accomplishment made by Naruto, the young boy did not accepted any praise but instead diverted to those he thought were more deserving, hence Hinata.

With an embarrassed Hinata who could only grin sheepishly, Naruto addressed the Hokage that that stood before them dressed in all the formal attire of an Hokage, "Nah Hokage-sama, I had a lot of help from Hinata, she was a great help in learning how to control my chakra" where he gave Hinata a warm smile to show how much he appreciated that someone took the time to help him.

As the Hokage saw the red faced Hyuuga heir and smiling Naruto, the smiling student left the Hokage in high spirit. While in such good spirits, the Hokage could not prevent his mouth from opening as he teasingly responded, "Oh is that true Hinata? Well then I must congratulate you, for your must be the first person I know that had words of wisdom that had a huge affect on Naruto's dense head", as Naruto tried to retaliate at the barb against him, he was shocked when Hinata replied, "True Hokage it is a difficult job, but someone must do it, beside he looked so lost and I couldn't just leave him like that"

The statement made by Hinata was so out of character forced Naruto to open his mouth and close it like a blubbering goldfish. However as the Hokage saw the complete shocked and dismayed look upon Naruto, he could not help but let out a warm chuckle.

After several minutes where Naruto gawked at Hinata, which cause the former to become uncomfortable as we as her faced was covered in a rich shade of red. "First the Hokage makes fun of my head and now Hinata says I am lost, hrmp…lets see how they do when I turn their hair pink" as the Naruto returned to his training while letting a flow of curses that caused Hinata and the Hokage to break down in laughter.

However the Hokage realized that Hinata had made great improvement, not just to her personality as evident at the teasing she conducted on Naruto, but he found that Hinata had a gained a sense of confidence that allowed her to act out of her shell as a shy and timid girl. Nevertheless, Hinata was able to increase her body stamina and endurance to the point that although she had a petite body, Hinata was physically toned to handle various obstacles. Even with her accurate chakra channeling, she physically weak to handle the demands of being a shinobi. However these several months of training had done more then enough to help her build her endurance. Of course Naruto's constant encouragement seemed to push Hinata further, and the Hokage sensed her inner charka levels and Naruto inner charka rhythm moved in synchronization.

The following day the Third Hokage told Naruto he had called in a sensei to further the teachings of the Emerald Sword Style, but in hence he would be forced to live the village for several months for the training. The Hokage knew that Naruto had not perfected the first technique however the Hokage was confident that Naruto would strive under the training of the new sensei. However he told Naruto the sad news, as Hinata was not joining Naruto on his journey.

"Wh…what! Hinata won't be coming, but she is the only friend I have, the only one who understand me…how am I going to train all alone, with nobody to talk or understand how I might feel!" screamed Naruto at the solemn Hokage who shivered as he felt a spike of fear ran through his spine upon the furious ruby glare._ "Why do sadness always follow me", as rage and anger began to exploded into Naruto's heart._

When Hinata heard the new, she was heart broken as well as Naruto. The time they spend training together was more than just two friends talking, for once these two felt they mean something in world by a person they believed could understand their pain. Hinata felt that with their friendship, she had one person who cared and that made her feel secured and confident. Hinata believed having a friend like Naruto by her side she was able to accomplish her goals.Hinata found her body feel numb at the through of Naruto not being by her side in training or a friend to talk about her trouble had made her world turned dull and dark._ 'I…I don't care what the Hokage-sama thinks…I will stay with Naruto-kun I will not let anymore sadness come to him I will protect him such as a true friend would do!' _

It was no surprise when the Third Hokage found the door to his office to be exploded open where he mentally sigh and hoped to get a door that can resist female anger, but nevertheless he glanced back onto the determined Hinata where she stood before his desk. Hinata then used a loud voiced that would have put many of the Hyuuga clan in hospital for heart attack as she barked at the Hokage stupidity and demanded why she can not go. The outburst by Hinata at first alarmed, sacred and terrified Naruto who was yanked along by Hinata but now Naruto could only stare at his friend with admiration.

The Hokage realized that the two shinobi had become close however he wasn't sure if they were ready to face further dangers. The Hokage thought that when he attempted to keep them separate he hoped to find out how much they care about each other and he was pleased to find his.

After Hinata had ranted a good deal amount of time that would have left anyone surprisingly deaf, the Hokage stood, which immediately made Hinata quiet once she realized who she was yelling at. However before Hinata could muster an apology, the Hokage replied, "Hinata you may go however I leave the task to you to tell your family you are going to leave the village to train under a Weapon Master with Naruto."

Upon the proclamation given by the Hokage, all previous thoughts of happiness of being with Naruto oozed out of Hinata. Facing her family was like going against the vilest demons and once again Hinata reverted back to her shy timid self.

The statement left a wide-eye paled Hyuuga, who felt she was dying, and a young boy once again wandering why his entire life for a chance of happiness have some form of obstacles. Upon seeing the panicked face of his friend, the sadden turned around Hinata to let her know even if she can't come she should be force to face her family, for Naruto knew how her family was like upon the discussion he would have with her.

With a heavy heart, Naruto told Hinata, "Hinata I will understand if you do not want to come with me. I do not want to get you in anymore trouble and you should not be forced to make a choice over your family for me."

The statement brought Hinata out her dazed state, and knew that sometimes in life, there will be the need to fight for ones' happiness. After Hinata took several breaths to calm herself down before she replied in a strong determined voice, "Oh no-no Naruto-kun that is not the case I am just afraid of facing them as my feeling mean nothing to them. Am I strong enough to voice my opinion and desire?"

Surprised by the question that someone would fight their family to be with him almost made tears flow from his eyes. However Naruto was kept in check but was forever touched because when you find nothing but hatred in a village, the smallest gesture that he meant something was a like a ray of warmth emitted from the heavens.

"Of course Hinata you are a very strong shinobi inside and I know you will find a way to get this thing done but I am here beside you to help you anyway possible", as the two friends headed towards the Hyuuga manor plagued with anxiety as they awaited the fated reaction of the family with no second glanced at the amused Hokage as they left his office.

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

I would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed my work. If you have felt it was worse then before please tell me what you have found lacking. I will try to make this better for your reading enjoyment. Of course if I am doing thing right, please drop a review saying so, pretty please. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


	7. Chapter 7:Shedding a New Leaf

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Reviews are my only feedback on what my reader thinks, so please review to tell me what your thought on this chapter is. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide you enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter. I mean it when I say these chapters could not be possible without your wonderful reviews.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****11/2/2005 9:25 PM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****9780**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi & Anaish speaking**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Shedding a New Leaf_**

* * *

To the lucky individuals whose life consisted of normalcy, peace and happiness, they would have found several minutes as a passage of time of no importance. Several minuets many believed could be relived in another instance of time, because they were content with the way of life. However if one had a life filled with darkness, sorrow, and pain, then the brief period of sunshine is a breath of heaven, one they many would have die to kept on living in.

At the current peaceful hidden village of leaf, the normal occurrence of the sun setting into the abyss, as the full day of events came to its conclusion, where many were began the need for relaxation. Although naruto and Hinata walked through the town, the sun setting would allowed a peaceful walk, however with their troubled minds, their walk to the Hyuuga manor felt more like a sentence to death.

Although they are considered to be young children, they have matured to the age of 12, where their maturity is beyond those around their age due the horrors they have endured. During the length of time they have met, mutual respect and admiration towards each other have developed, as they become more than friend during the time spend training. So used to being in close company to each other had given each a sense of support, one that they realized might not be there and that mere thought alone shocked their foundation.

The various amount of butterflies, which tormented Naruto's stomach would do nothing to ease the discomfort he felt about, the meeting that is soon to be taken placed. Naruto realized that in his life, he was destined to have the worst possible thing happened, as just when he felt he had something in life, something he enjoyed only to be told it would be taken away from him.

_"Why is that when things are going good in my life, sadness shows it ugly head…sigh…if I act like this then how will Hinata feel"_ as Naruto glanced at the troubled Hyuuga heir, Hinata.

As Naruto glanced at the trouble heir to his left, he noticed that Hinata had her hands held together accompanied by her trademark twiddling of her thumbs, for Hinata's heart is consumed with dread at the future preceding that is about to happen. The heir's fine line brows crunched in stern concentration, as strains of sweat appeared on her smooth forehead. The single thought of, "_How…how am I going to do this?" _raced through her mind like wildfire.

Naruto realized that Hinata had inched her way into his life, and in such a way he thought was not possible. He never felt the care and comfort one can achieve by having such a wonderful friend. During the previous weeks of hard training, Hinata had been on his mind constantly. Hinata had made such an impact on our favorite blond hero that even during the time he engulfed ramen at his favorite ramen stand had been interrupted that Naruto would pause in the middle of eating, and would think about his friend, Hinata. The sight of Naruto not engulfing his ramen, shocked several people who knew of his ravenous appetite of the ramen, to the point that even many were worried when his got cold.

However our dear blond ninja is at the moment confused, for he is filled with different emotion he was not accustomed to. Not sure if these are related to the creature stored within him or a new development that had happened, he did realized on thing. He was able to bear the burden, glare and loneness with the friendship of a once shy timid Hyuuga heir. Naruto realized that although he learned the techniques rather quick, he knew that without Hinata's help, he could not achieved the level he is at right now. Currently, his existence in the village, Naruto had found nobody else that owes his admiration, and respect more then the young Hyuuga heir, Hinata. In his small list of precious people he protected, Hinata is the one he will go at any lengths and be there for her in her need of aid.

As the two friend walked through the paths that lead to the Hyuuga mansion, the failed to noticed a figure in the background, that kept a close eye on their safety. Jiraiya realized that Naruto had endure such a treatment that no such child should be forced to face in their early years of childhood. The toad-sannin is not only amazed but admired the strength of will Naruto carried in order to withstand all the various treatments. If Jiraiya had not been instated as an undercover agent for protection, many of the villagers would have no idea what would have took them out. Nevertheless Jiraiya also remembered that similar people usually flock around each other. For there is Naruto, seen to be a demon in front of many, and never given the thought of day while Hinata was seen to many to be a weakness, one that should be eradicated. And then finally he, one that many claimed did not have the abilities to become a full-fledge ninja for he never took the life of ninja seriously. Jiraiya had been often overlooked by his once genius friend, Orochimaru, for he had worked to the brink of death to be seen as a competent ninja. Jiraiya could not find the irony how life came in full circle as once again; certain individuals followed the same path.

Hinata may not have known, but she had also gained the respect of Jiraiya, an accomplishment not achieved even from elite Jounins. Some how friends of Naruto had became Jiraiya's friend, and those that he ensured to protect, therefore he trailed the two unsuspecting young shinobi as they walked to their destination. However small creatures appeared before him, a carrier messenger used by the draconian clan, a creature which carried resemblance of a dragon but smaller, a wyvern. Jiraiya recalled that these types of creatures are only used when they carried messages of critical importance. Jiraiya placed one last glance at Naruto and Hinata, before he returned back to his clan.

As the two worried shinobi continued their dead walk to the mansion, Naruto noticed several times how worried Hinata looked. Since the moment the Hokage had given them the message, he remembered, the shy timid heir had a severe frown on her usually cream-colored face, and Naruto could not stand how much troubled Hinata looked so he spoke aloud so suddenly, that it made the poor heir jumped.

"Hinata…please don't worry I will not let anything bad happen to you so please please show me your warm smile", as Naruto gently placed Hinata's hand in his hand.

The sudden warmth of Naruto's hand forced all thoughts of her family vanished. All her fears and despair floated away from her world. The only thing she could do at that moment was look straight into those bright blue eyes.

As far as she remembered, Naruto's blue eyes always caused a flutter in her heart, the same eyes that memorized her ever since she saw them. Naruto's eyes burned with so much compassion and determination, a beacon in the shadow that screamed Naruto would accomplished any obstacles. To Naruto and Hinata time froze as the two friends just locked eyes, both did not dared to break eye contact.

For Naruto and Hinata who are at a young age were not capable for the required passion needed for different type of relationship, but they developed a certain degree of companionship they gave them a sense of acknowledgment. As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, they could no helped feel drawn to each other's eyes which hold fountain of various feelings.

Accompanied by two distinct youkai, there mutual respect and friendship had grown to be cemented together as they trained together. For Naruto, he had never felt the companionship he got from Hinata as a friend, and this to from a female counterpart. However he realized that nevertheless if he were to gained any other friendship, Hinata's friendship to him had made the greatest impact and forever be part of him in his heart. For Hinata which started as an admiration of this boy to the point where she had viewed Naruto as godsend and had a shocking revelation. As their time together she witnessed the mask Naruto had formed, which was removed when the boy was around her. To Hinata, it showed that Naruto was a human being just like everyone; because of all the things he had faced and he carried emotion just like everyone else. However Hinata realized that she had developed a different type of feeling, a strong sense of protection, caring and wanted to be near the real Naruto at all times, the one she had became close friends with. The two had not realized how long they had stared into each other eyes, each lost in deep thoughts, but eventually they broke contract upon the sound of the crowing crows.

Only then did they realize that the sun had gone further in the dark abyss that they had stood and stared at each other for quite some time. Feeling embarrassed for his action, Naruto tried anything to get out of the awkward moment as he said anything to stop the nervous feeling he felt, "I think we should continue to your house Hinata", but still confused when he remembered that Hinata had not move her head away but also had stared the same way he had been.

"Hai…lets…go…N…Naruto-kun", as Hinata was surprisingly is quite out of character as her trademark blushing is non-existent, but furious that she had to stop her extensive analysis of those deep cerulean blue eyes.

As the Naruto and Hinata headed toward the mansion, they noticed that there was an uncomfortable silence existed between them. As a hushed silence where the two shinobi could not understand what had occurred, whether their friendship had changed, or would it hold strong enough to endure the future obstacles. However the young blond shinobi may had matured to the point that would have left many in awe, bur could not keep what he had felt inside anymore so he did what he thought to be the most logical thing to do, he voiced his thoughts to Hinata. Since the time Naruto had arrived in this world, his chance of friendship has been no existent, primary due to his unique condition. Therefore it's only logical that Naruto had built quite an insecurity that he may do things that would endanger his friendship, and his friendship was what had saved him from loneness.

"Hinata about before I am sorry I don't know what happened but I…I just don't understand what was happening, but I don't want to do something that would cause me to lose your friendship…I hope you can forgive me", as Naruto unable glanced into Hinata's eyes, but instead he continued to stare the ground.

Hinata was baffled at how Naruto should be asking forgiveness, when it felt so normal and good to her. She then realized that Naruto had not given an appropriate chance of making friends, and realized that maybe Naruto greatest fear lied in being alone. Of course Hinata wanted Naruto to know that she would always remain his friend, because Naruto had gave her a friendship that allowed her to endure her own torture called family.

"Of course Naruto-kun…how…how can you even think about asking for forgiveness…I trust you Naruto-kun more than I do myself…you have become a dear friend that had helped me get through my own problems."

As Hinata wiped out any insecurity Naruto may had, however she would do the ironic thing as she repeated what Naruto had just done as she stated her insecurity, which felled in the category of getting her family acknowledgment.

"I…I just need your help to get thought this dilemma…I don't know how I can tell my family the news…I know they won't understand they will try to keep contain at home. Do you know N…Naruto-kun that I have to developed ways of sneaking away from Neji and my father, Hiashi when I come to train with you. At first I always told them that I was going to the academy so they didn't bother to keep a close eye on me. However they became suspicious when I would return home all worn out. I would even have to hide the training weight the Hokage-sama had given me. My family…family is just like a closed gate stopping from me from doing the things I want to be free from here and I don't know what to do anymore", as Hinata recalled the various ways her family would made her felt she was useless, like she had no place in the household. How what she did meant nothing, that she was just an outsider, a mistake that shouldn't have happened.

"Sometimes I wish that sometimes horrible just happens to me…that I just die and leave this ruthless life and family. Naruto-kun…I can't take this anymore I…I can't fight them anymore. I am too afraid to more forward Naruto-kun…I don't what the future anymore…I don't want to live and find out Naruto-kun", as tears that were kept hidden behind her pearl eyes, were about to spilled free down her cheek. Naruto's eye became hardens once her hard the treatment someone so kind had received.

As Naruto heard the suffering and agony Hinata faced from her family, the young boy's broken heart went out for the young Hyuuga heir. To Naruto, he felt had just received hundred kunai pierced into his heart. Often times that can only come to a pure hearted individual that even through they have wrong doing conducted upon them, he never wished suffering on others. However those that conducted agony onto those innocent is just something that erupted a killer rage inside him that required him perform retribution. Nevertheless Naruto was more concerned of the depressed heir that he buried his rage and forced his attention once more on Hinata.

As Hinata had her tears unchecked roll off her eyes and down her cheeks, while her hands were clenched in sorrow. Even with tears that left trails down her face, she continued her sad tale.

"Do you know Naruto-kun…that I can't even live peacefully anymore when I am near my family? They only see me as worthless heir…but why do they hate me so much. What I have I done so terribly wrong to make them act that way. No matter how small a person is, don't they still have feelings…why they become happy when they see me hurt am…I that worthless Naruto-kun?" as her voiced got louder with each words, until she had practically wailed out her emotion due to the hatred she received from her family.

For Naruto had no idea what he could say or do for he was at lost what to do that would eased Hinata's suffering. Naruto was confused at why he felt a strong desire to be there and somehow shield the tormented Hyuuga heir from her troubles.

"Hinata...to tell you the truth…I don't know what I can say to help you feel better but I will tell you something right now Hinata you are not worthless. You are not worthless Hinata because you wake up each day and try to face your family. To able to do that every day takes strength and courage. I know how it feels Hinata I have to do the same thing every day but it is possible because I get to see you, my most trusted friend whom I care a lot about", as small smile appeared on Naruto's face once he remember how special the Hokage and Hinata had became.

Hinata heard what Naruto said only to felt the comfort from her friend that she had stopped her crying, and noticed the slightly slumped form of Naruto. The young shinobi overwhelmed by the suffering as well as the burden he carried, the blond shinobi looked beyond the horizon before him with his back turned towards Hinata. Naruto's trench coat swirled into the air from the incoming wind gust, as his blond wild hair swayed into the late evening. As Hinata continued to look at Naruto, she released that Naruto looked beyond his age.

Naruto troubled mind hold various thoughts which forced him to forget his environment as he stared into the sunset as he tried to control the sea of pain as he recalled his childhood. The pain he was forced to endure each day had caused the young boy the mere thoughts of suicidal attempts however he realized he would just grant their wishes, and become a coward who ran away from his problems. Naruto vowed he continued to improve, because if he were to become stronger he would gain acknowledgement and be respected as a person. He continued to get each day, where he hoped he would gain new skills, knowledge, and maybe acknowledgement. Therefore it was quiet obvious Naruto knew if not felt exactly what Hinata is forced to go through, however the problem existed that Naruto had no idea how he would express it to Hinata to help her endure the pain. As the sun continued its descent, Naruto still had his eyes locked on the sun, and attempted some way of expressing his opinion.

"Hinata true nobody knows what the future may bring but that is what makes one fight for future. For one is always hoping that that future will bring happiness instead sadness. There is hope that in the future things will change and get better. Hinata you have already shown to the world you carry great strength and courage. You were just showing it to the wrong people. So what if your family doesn't see your inner strength. I say it is their loss"

As Naruto's words of encouragement absorbed into Hinata's mind, and as she listened to Naruto, her spirits slowly but surely began to rise. Hinata realized that all the things she had accomplished were mainly possible because of Naruto. Not matter when or how she would fail, Naruto always encouraged her to continue. No matter what the danger may have befallen, Naruto protected her which gave her a sense of security.

"Hinata there are others who care about you and see your extraordinary strength. Things in life never come easy because life is never fair. Life is just a big test on how you will accomplish all the obstacles. I will tell you one thing Hinata nothing comes easily in life and quickly. In order to accomplish something you must work hard and long. Think life is like a mountain, because you can not get to the top just by jumping there. Instead you must make small steps and with hard work slowly to reach the top. But don't worry Hinata I am always there to help you and you can always use my hand to give you support", in which Naruto hoped he gave Hinata the one thing he wanted for this entire childhood. The young shinobi wished that just once someone would come along and just extend their hands to help him get back up to continue his way. Often time one would not realized how the simple act of can lift a person out of a hole and be placed on top a pedestal. However Naruto received a life example how much an extended hand can do to a depressed friend if not a person.

Just that small gesture of Naruto having his hand extended for Hinata once again further reinforced her admiration and deep respect she had for him. Hinata never realized that there was a certain fondness growing inside her of the blond boy. That feeling of fondness and fear that she would be forced to leave had given her the courage needed to tell her family she what she wanted if not just to be with her closest friend.

Suddenly Naruto found himself engulfed with a pair of soft hands and noticed that Hinata had hugged him from behind. "_What…what is she doing?"_ as being hugged by a girl made Naruto felt uncomfortable feelings which resulted in him having a red blush appeared upon his cheeks; he had not noticed that Hinata's face was bright as a tomato. "Thank…thank you Naruto-kun…you have lifted a great burden for me…and I to will always be there for you to give you my hand for support" as Naruto turned around quickly to Hinata's last statement only to be surprised to see Hinata smiling which warmed Naruto's heart extremely.

"Um…no problem Hinata…but I think we should be heading to your home since it is getting dark now", as they both noticed that only a small portion of the sun is still above the horizon. Therefore Naruto and Hinata continued their journey and found themselves at the gate of the Hyuuga Mansion.

As they approached the gates of the Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata had asked Naruto to hide behind her, which did not take much effort as the darkness had developed plenty of shadows for Naruto to sneak into. To Neji it only appeared that the lone heir had finally returned home. Naruto could not comprehend why he was needed to be hidden behind Hinata; however Hinata felt she should show examples why she will became the future Hyuuga heir.

As Neji stood there, he realized he saw a movement behind Hinata, and activated the Byakugan, and was shocked to see the dead last Naruto behind him. Although he remembered how he was completed terrified from the last meeting, his pride had grown even larger as he would not be overcame by a weakling as Naruto. For Naruto this is nothing new, however he now realized that words make very little difference and instead focused more his action as his new voice.

Neji stood in front of the gate with its trademark, I am greater than you pose, for that only showed his insecurity that he would be forever linked as the bottom pile in the Hyuuga clan. That alone had been the main reason, driving force or even anger as to why such a weakening as Hinata will forever be considered above him. Neji had yet to realize that strength isn't always measured in power, but other components are required to truly become strong.

Nevertheless, in a snake-like sneer, Neji voiced his displeasure as harshly he was possible, "What took you so long. I hate waiting for you all the time and why the hell is he with you", as Naruto began to walk around Hinata and remind Neji what happened last time, except Hinata stopped Naruto as she grabbed hold of his hand, "Please Naruto-kun…I need to speak with them all", as Naruto quietly subdued himself, which made Neji smiled at how easily controlled Naruto became.

"Neji I suggest that the next time you speak with Naruto-kun, it would be a in a pleasant tone, otherwise I will show you the full wraith of the branch seal. However I do not need the shortcut in order to take care of a low-life branch such as you. As for now I request the presence of my family before me in the meeting room", which clearing wiped the disgusting smirk Neji had adorned upon his face.

"Neji I believed I issued you an order that should be completed as soon as possible", as Hinata pulled an equally surprised Naruto along as she walked pass the stunned Neji. Neji could not be sure if he was stung or proud that Hinata had taken command, but nevertheless he would decipher what is going on, and therefore retrieved the family before Hinata's presence.

Naruto and Hinata's stomach were filled with even more butterflies when Neji brought the whole family into the meeting room. The meeting room is built in a rounded circle design structure with dark crimson wallpaper. The ceiling had been raised to give it a dome affect, with being completely coated in a golden color. The walls contained books shelf with various volumes of information about the village. Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji appeared in the meeting room upon the request of Hinata.

Hiashi wandered why for once the silent and shy Hinata had managed to build enough courage to request the presence of the family before her. "Hinata what is the meaning of this…I don't have the time to discuss minor and insignificant matters with you", harshly said by Hiashi in the same manner as Neji's venomous tone.

As Hinata heard the harshly spoken voice of her father, fear and dread crept back into her heart and mind. The fine wall of confidence she had built had came crashing down and this resulted in the same timid and shy Hinata they are all accustomed to. Hinata struggled to get the words out of her mouth, the words she needed to tell her family, the words that bound her desire to get stronger. Instead she found herself stammering, which resulted in the members getting extremely annoyed, as they believed this is still the same shy and worthless heir Hinata.

Naruto sensed Hinata' discomfort due to the fact he realized how she looked when she was nervous. It started with her stammering, then came the twiddling of her thumbs, her downcast eyes and then her forehead would be covered in sweat. Naruto walked towards Hinata, which made his presence known to the family and placed his hand upon Hinata, "Go on Hinata…you can do it ...remember I am hear to help you", as he gave her one of his foxy-grin which again made her heart flutter. She remembered that Naruto would always be with her, and therefore Hinata regained the composure she needed to address her concern to her family.

Hiashi realized that Hinata had developed a sense of confidence that had been missing for quite awhile and is curious as to how much of an affect the young blond boy had upon Hinata. In fact once Hiashi noticed the stiff upright statue her posture, as well as her eyes no longer cast downward to avoid shame but opened wide as to measure the people gathered before her. The way her head is held high, and the intense concentration behind her eyes displayed to Hiashi, overwhelmed him with joy that he may had finally seen the potential heir he always knew that was hidden. _"Can it be possible that she is finally ready and grown to fit into the role of the heir that is needed for this clan?"_

"Father over the last several months, I have been with Naruto-kun and being trained under Hokage-sama. I have gotten much stronger, however if Naruto were kept on staying here he will continue to face many great danger. So the Hokage-sama had ordered a friend to come and take Naruto for further Training. Yet I cannot leave him because he is my only true friend. I have become stronger only because of him, and so I have decided that I will also leave with Naruto to be train as well", given in such a strong voice from the usually quiet Hinata, that family were left speechless.

The family were first shocked that Hinata had disappeared to be trained, that she had taken the effort required to become stronger and also the fact that she was with Naruto and Hokage-sama. They had not realized that Hinata processed the ability to actually hide her whereabouts from her family, only to return and vocalized her decision to continue her training outside the village. At that moment Hinata gained a small amount of respect from her family as well as proud she had finally decided to reveal her true self.

Although Hiashi was quite proud of Hinata had shown a backbone, his father's protective instinct returned in full vengeance. He would not allow Hinata walk out the village without being assured she is capable of protecting herself as well as showing to him how determined she is to get stronger.

"What do you mean you will be leaving and that too without even discussing with us, your family", while deep down Hiashi was overwhelmed with joy that maybe now Hinata might act like the heir she is destined to be and make her own decision. However that didn't mean that he would make it easy for her, and struggled to develop a worthy test for her to reveal her determination and skill, only to find Neji had started for him.

Neji could not believe what he had heard. The mere thought that Hinata would be given the freedom to leave the village struck a cord within Neji, because he had been cursed to be forever caged and not be free. Neji never did understand the change that appeared within the shy Hinata, to this more commanding and confident Hinata. He recalled just a moment ago how Hinata had cruelly placed and reminded Neji his place, something he never imagined possible from the quiet if not extremely polite girl. Neji felt the only way he be given a chance of freedom would be to become stronger. For in some ironic way, Neji also seek acknowledgement, acknowledgement that he is not just some caged branch member, but a human with the freedom of not being burden by a seal. This angered Neji to a great extent as he had always hoped that if everyone saw Hinata as a weak shinobi, and himself became stronger, they would be forced to acknowledge that he is the strongest Hyuuga and once he had that he could showed which house was stronger. However the past couple of months, Neji had noticed that Hinata has been getting stronger, and he felt threaten at the speed of her growth. The only person who he could have done this Neji believed was the blond boy Naruto.

No longer able to control his emotions, Neji had begun to lash out with anger and insults towards Naruto. However Naruto had known that he is inside the Hyuuga Mansion and the fact this is Hinata's family, he had decided to maintain complete control and not let his anger out. No matter how taunting and harsh the insults were Naruto never gave in as he always responded calmly, "Neji I am not here to fight I am here for Hinata", which only infuriated Neji further.

Just because Naruto had managed to controlled his anger, that didn't mean that another person would, for the first time in Hinata's life, and raging fire of anger had been unleashed. For Naruto to just stay and take all the barrage of insults just for her sake was too much, because all the time she had been with him, she found him to be caring and considerate. A boy nobody gave the chance to take a look at as she noticed the glares he would get and could not helped feel the same when she was near her family.

Yet all those harsh glares and insults may have left a wound deep within his soul, he never showed they affected him as well as not dampening his desire to become strong. Hinata admiration and respect grew every day she had met him, as Naruto would refused to let his anger get the best of him. He struggled but maintained a cool head; although he had often time wished they knew how he felt his life experience opened his eye as he resisted insulting or harming another individual. Hinata always felt a confident aura that surrounded Naruto as a form of shield to protect himself from the exterior harm he was forced to face. Hinata had spend quite an ample amount of time and all the determination of not giving up Naruto projected each day had somehow grew upon her too. Naruto by far had became a special and important person to Hinata and she was determined that Naruto will not be forced to be tolerated anymore abuse.

Deep inside Hinata another phenomenon had developed, for Hiashi realized that another form of energy had swelled and sensed her charka increased. What Hiashi saw inside Hinata shocked him as he noticed the signature of another fox demon. Hiashi at that moment did not know what to do and was clearly bewildered.

**"Hinata my dear…I know what you are feeling are you going let your friend be insulted like that way", **as Anaish renounced her appearance by a white burst of charka expelled around Hinata, which was noticed by Hiashi, Hanabi and Naruto. Hiashi maintained his balance as he exerted the appropriate charka needed to keep his balanced, while Hanabi went behind her father who found himself placed with hands of her youngest daughter that is desperate not to fall down. Naruto also managed to maintain his balance, however to him the new chakra felt familiar if not comforting. Inside Naruto, Kyuubi had recognized that charka signature, **_"No that can not be possible, I saw her died before me?", _**as Kyuubi's frantic state overloaded the link he carried with Naruto, as he faded back into the mind of the young mind, he is overwhelmed with various questions.

The new voice, almost a soft whisper she heard in her head forced her to stop her journey towards Neji in mid stride. At first she looked around franticly and wondered how she may have heard her mother's voice. She noticed Hanabi had clung upon the robe of her father as both Hiashi and Naruto stood before her. She noticed that Neji had still continued his assault of words upon Naruto however, she realized that Naruto's focused upon only her. Once again she wondered if she had got the point of madness that resulted in her hearing voices.

"Huh who said that?" as Hinata began to feel afraid that she had gone crazy and heard various voices. She had been certain that she had heard a voice similar to her mother's.

**"Look I will tell you later but for know just thinks I am your guardian angel", **replied Anaish in her attempt to calm the hectic girl whom believe she had gone crazy.

"O…okay", as Hinata felt her body being re-energized by a flow of power she had never felt before but to her it felt warm and inviting, that she allowed it to flow throughout her. Naruto's and Hiashi's eyes widen once they felt a spike in Hinata's chakra level, where Hanabi was alarmed as she never realized that the sister she always beaten may have been hidden her abilities which scared her. While Neji who had been infuriated with anger and rage had reacted uncharacteristic and resulted in his continuation of insults.

**"Look Hinata dear, you had controlled your emotion too strictly throughout your childhood. I found that to be harmful to your self growth and to tell you the truth you have to follow your heart sometimes. So tell me are you going to stand there and let Neji insult Naruto?", **as Anaish knew very well what the answer would be, because if she had been in her shoes she would have demolished anything that she cared about.

"No…no one insults my Naruto-kun", as her proclaimed loyalty of her only friend had engulfed her with a sense of protection for those she considered important to her. Nevertheless with her emotions that had been held so tight had begun to unreeled, her charka and Anaish's charka merged a little which resulted in Hinata's had turn a creamy white.

**"Are you going to let the one person who is always there to support you to be humiliated in front of your family?", **as Anaish felt the growing rage, and could not help but marveled at how loyal Hinata had became to her friends, even it there is a stronger emotion beneath there, however she realized they would cross that bridge when it came.

"N…no", growled Hinata as her hand burst with white charka which alarmed Hiashi because he had no idea what had happened before him, and often times individuals are distrustful of things they do not know.

**"Well then what are you waiting for go shut that boy up I know that blond boy would do it if someone said something to you", **realized that Hinata did not processed the chakra needed to maintain the link between them as she infused with the new power and felt she may needed on last nudge in the right direction.

Neji completely unaware of what would have fallen upon him as he was in the middle of his insult nevertheless stopped what he was going to say, as he feel a hand placed on his shoulder which forced him to turn around. What he saw surprised him and the family member as he is came to face to face with Hinata's charka infused punch which sent Neji flying through the air and wedged into the wall.

Hinata is first alarmed, and then scared at what she had just committed. As she glanced down onto her hand she realized they are now surrounded by a white glow, which felt like her hands consisted of warm mittens. Even through she belittled herself that it was very unlike of Hyuuga behavior, she was extremely satisfied by her action.

**"There you go dear…let it all out you have been too shy to express your emotions let it all flow",** as Anaish amused by gentle voice sang through Hinata's mind.

The action of Hinata which sent Neji wedged into a wall, first surprised and anger Hanabi, because all the time she had a fought with her sister, she had been easily beaten. To come back here and send Neji, already considered to be an elite Hyuuga without much of an effort made her felt that Hinata had kept her true capabilities back. Right there, Hanabi's world collapsed as she realized she would lose her acknowledgement form her family and her father. She had always hoped Hinata would acknowledge her as a sister but all the time she had to train removed the possibility of her spending time with her sister. However it came to her knowledge that she is indeed powerful and one day hoped she would gain that kind of power.

Hiashi at first had to keep his laughter in for it was indeed would be improper to see him on the floor laughing at first the bewildered expression Neji carried as well as seeing her once weak daughter come alive. Any doubts that he may had to keep Hinata in the village vanished however he was more interested on where this might go so he tried to keep himself in the background, which worked as nobody paid any attention to him.

Naruto of course could only look at Hinata with awe and amazement, for he had never seen a girl hit a guy that hard and that far. He could only whistle in admiration at the work done by what everyone thought to be a timid Hyuuga. "Wow look at him go" as Naruto watched the arch formed by Neji as he was flung form his spot to the wall before hitting it hard. "Nice s…shot Hinata", as Naruto noticed Hinata looked furious and shook with fury, therefore Naruto thought it was wise to clamp his mouth shut.

Hiashi once again noticed that Hinata was surrounded by a white aura of charka. Hiashi finally realized that this Hinata was not the same shy and timid heir everyone knew. In fact the Hinata that had walked in was the not the same Hinata from before. He realized that Hinata had grown and gained confidence from what he gathered to training along Naruto. Hiashi once again glanced down to his younger daughter who has still clung to his robe as watch the scene before her with wide-eyes. He wondered if what he did to her oldest daughter was the correct and right way to do, even if he had achieved the result he had been seeking. However he knew that he could not do to her daughters anymore and vowed himself to treat them better and hopefully they would let him into their lives once more. Hinata came to gain the permission to train outside the village, but she had succeeded in gaining her father back into her life. Naruto may have not realized but he had opened the hearts and minds of hollow-minded individuals, which will not be the last throughout his career.

Being thrown into a wall only angered Neji more and as he forgotten the treat of the branch cursed seal, he charged toward Hinata. Neji moved in close vicinity of Hinata quickly and right before he started his method of attack, Hinata appeared to vanish, before she once again appeared behind Neji. Time spent training with the Third Hokage had gave Hinata many benefits as her stamina grew with the training weights, Hinata's speed had increased incredibly. As Anaish's charka was infused into Hinata, her speed was amazing, she moved fast enough that made her appear to vanish in fact she moved at a very high rate of speed.

Neji realized that Hinata is not the weak heir she was previously and activated his Byakugan as does Hinata. What proceeded next was that Neji charged towards Hinata, with intent of breaking her every bone. However the attacks that were thrown at her were accustomed to Hinata's eye due to her special training, and were slow enough for her to react as she easily dodged them. Naruto was pleased that all the training had paid off as he yelled more encouragement for Hinata. Both Neji and Hinata continued their battle as they used their feared Gentle Fist Taijutsu however it seemed Neji received more hits then Hinata.

Hinata was actually surprised that she was able to successfully parry and dodged all of Neji's attacks, and she was not the only one who was surprised. Never before had the family seen this side of Hinata before. For once the family realized that Hinata had grown, and grown strong.

Neji then grabbed several shurikens out of his hoister and threw them towards Hinata, where she hastily replied "Hakkeshou Kaiten". As Hinata began to spin and whirl around she drew charka around her and hoped she had performed this technique correctly. She was relieved once she saw the outer blue shell which prevented any of the projectiles to harm her as it bounced and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Neji was once again surprised that Hinata actually had the ability to perform the technique. Hinata glanced toward Neji and saw him stand there in shock. She utilized his shock, to which she quickly picked the kunai from the ground and flung them at Neji. As Neji saw the lethal projectiles raced towards him had finally brought him out of his shock and he quickly performed the Hakkeshou Kaiten to which he successfully did which saved his own hide.

Neji became even more agitated that Hinata dodged his attack, but he was secretly pleased that Hinata had become a worthy rival and maybe his respect as well. Nevertheless he had never lost to her before and he would not allow that to happen know and realized he had one more trump card up his slave. His patronizing smirk was the only sign Hinata received before he replied, "You are in my Field of Eight Divinations". As he performed his attack, "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou", to which alarmed the family members for they were afraid Hinata might be harmed, but left Naruto confused.

Normally Hinata would have panicked at this movement, and in her sense of panic she would have already had lost. However with her training and the support she received from Naruto, she had not panicked, but started thinking of a plan on how she would avoid the deadly attack. "Oh no I must not let Neji hit me if he does I don't think I will be able to defeat him but he will not go away hurting for insulting my friend", as more rage and anger flared within Hinata.

Once Neji had initiated the sequence for the prized technique, he dashed forward with his forearm extended with the intent to close up charka spore as Neji yelled, "Two Strikes!"

Even with the attacks that raced towards her in the blink of an eye, Hinata instead calmly recalled all her trainings in her hopes of finding something that would be useful to protect herself.

_"Okay Hinata here he comes, come on focus more charka into your legs and remember to keep on rotating, remember what the Hokage-sama had taught you, use the centripetal force to add more momentum",_ as Hinata was too focused on her avoiding the attack that she had subconsciously drawn more charka within herself and fused it with Anaish's chakra.

Neji performed the first two strike, however Hinata was still able to dodged the attacks, "_Good I was able dodge those two strikes",_ as Hinata's speed was faster then before and left a hazy after image which allowed her to escape the attacks.

Neji continued nevertheless as he furiously tried to land enough hits upon the speedy and evasive Hyuuga heir,

"Four Strikes!" cried Neji as it was followed up quickly but the next few strikes.

"Eight Strikes!"

"Sixteen Strikes!" each time Neji drew even deeper within himself to gain more speed and power into the attacks, while Hinata tired even hard to avoid the strikes that would close her charka points.

"Thirty-Two Strikes!" as once again Neji continued his attack and appeared he had finally managed to land hits upon Hinata as the amount of strikes became too many to avoid.

"Sixty-Fours Strikes!" as blood started to leak out of Hinata' mouth, for having her charka points closed, her ability to dodge the attacks was greatly reduced, however with the secondary source of charka, she was still able to avoid the majority of them.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" voiced in a battle cry from Neji as he completed one of the most advanced techniques of the Hyuuga Clan.

Even with her great speed, Hinata felt the tremendous pain usually associated with the deadly Hyuuga Technique. Even after the terrible ordeal, Hinata had still managed to stand, and with the help of her demonic chakra is slowly reenergized her body and charka points to the point that she can still continued the battle.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto after he noticed Hinata had spat out blood from her mouth but looked she can still continued to fight to amazement to the rest of the family presented. As he saw this unique technique he was amazed at the combination of accuracy and speed Neji had managed to hit his strike. As always his hidden thirst of new technique, and as he witnessed a brand new technique before him, he had turned towards Hinata's father with a questioning gaze.

"Hakke…what…what is that?" as Naruto was unsure what this technique was, nevertheless Hiashi replied to Naruto's hunger for knowledge as Hiashi described the special technique which allowed the user of Byakugan and Gentle Fist to force charka into 64 opening points also called tenketsu throughout an opponent's body. The continuous rapid strikes allowed the opponent very little time to defend. Also by forcing charka at the opening points of the body's inner coil system, this disabled the opponent's ability to use charka thus severally putting them at a disadvantage", as Naruto's eyes widen at the explanation and could not decide at who he should be more amazed, Hinata for avoiding the attacks or for Neji, a branch member performed an advanced Hyuuga technique.

"However I am very impressed that Hinata dodge a majority of those strikes which is a near impossible feat to accomplish. I am pleased that she had become strong, as she process a noble heart as well the ability to protect what she desire, something I had always hoped she would fulfill as an heir."

At this point, Neji had performed beyond his capacities due to the fact nobody had pushed him this far. He had performed two complicated technique as well as conducted them at a very high speed that were beyond what he was more than comfortable with. He had pumped a tremendous amount of charka to even his speed to the point of Hinata's combined charka. However he had never developed the required training to maintain the strain of the high speed and the endurance of high amount of charka.

A weakened and drained Neji stood his ground as Hinata replied in a strong voice, "It is my turn, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" and even though Hinata had most of her charka closed, the training with Hokage and Naruto had given her enough strength and endurance as well as a defenseless Neji allowed her to perform the advanced technique. However Hinata's speed of her attacks was still a lot quicker then Neji even if she was severely tired, but compared to Neji who is drained of all Neji, even the smallest movement was too much. Nevertheless her endurance training had upheld as she used deadly precision to complete the closing of all the 64 chakra points.

However when Hinata strike the opening point, she was able to add a little more of Anaish's charka into Neji which caused him a great deal amount of pain due to the fact Hinata wanted vengeance for all those cruel words. Hinata then proceeded to complete one of her favorite if not simple combo as she placed her last charka infused fist deep within Neji's cut, which cause him to bend over as well as blood dropped to the ground from his mouth. While Neji is bowed over, Hinata then continued the assault by quickly and swiftly connect Neji's jaw with her dangerous uppercut fist that lifted Neji into the air. As Neji floated in the air, Hinata first added some charka to her foot to give her more of leverage, as she grabbed on of the Neji's leg and began to spin, with Neji being swung around by Hinata. After Hinata had felt she had gained enough momentum from the spin, she released his leg, which left Neji once again reunited with another set of wall. Only this time he had hit the wall hard and slide down unconscious.

**"You go girl!" **as Anaish was relieved that Hinata had vented her emotion physically. However Hinata could not maintain the charka needed to keep the link opened, and therefore Anaish will slowly receded back into Hinata's mind, with no window to the outside world. **"Well until next time take care!"** which left the normal looking Hinata, as her whole body shook from the extensive battle she went through and was covered with sweat where she was ready to fall down due to fatigue.

Hiashi knew Neji was unconscious due to the wonderful reunion Neji had with the wall. Still with her eyes ready to closed shut, even if she was more inclined to drop to the floor and fall asleep. Hinata remembered what she had came here for and continued to her slow journey towards Hiashi before she drives her point across her father that it was her choice to train with Naruto, and she will continue to do so. "There is no way you are going to deny my wish Father", as Hinata hoped she had sent her message across and did not appeared weak before her father.

Hiashi was taken back when Hinata had desperately voiced her decision, however he was relieved that she had grown and saw the potential of a powerful heir.

"I see Hinata; if that is your choice then yes you have my permission good job Hinata, and good luck in furthering your training", which caused many diverse reaction to different individual. For Naruto and Hinata had their mouth open in shock, as well as surprising the rest of the family. Hanabi had fainted quite a while ago as she saw her sister decimated Neji and could not handle the new information quite well.

"What…just like that you will let me go?" as Hinata stared in disbelief at the fact that she had just seen her father agreeing and smiled at her.

As Hiashi saw the various shocked faces, he could not help chuckled at the amused scene before him. Nevertheless he continued to talk with his daughter who is still in shock that she is having a polite conversation with her father, "Of course, however I am not going to let my daughter just go out like that"

Hearing the word "Daughter" surprised her even more as Hinata never heard his father call her daughter and almost caused tears to her eyes. Hiashi noticed the tears that began to build within Hinata' eyes, and felt a tremendous guilt as he realized that she had probably been through her whole children with the thought he had hated her.

Seeing her face her father responds, "What just because I don't show you care and love, doesn't mean I don't love you? You are supposed to be the heir. If I were to give you special treatment do you really think you would have gotten as strong as you are right now?" which struck a cord within his heart, for he realized that even if the treatment he had faced so far had been tough, he had gotten stronger because of it. He realized that life would be hard, but you take what you received and continue to life you life as you see it.

Hiashi realized that Hinata may had not knew that, so he felt he will explained what he may believed to be the greatest thing a person can learn, "Hinata in life there are two paths one can take. The easy path or the hard path, sure the easy path is quicker and require less effort, however it is not the correct path to take in life. The hard path will always be unbearable and slow, tasking every ounce of your ability. However the trials and hardship will force you to struggle through your life, but it will only make you stronger Hinata", as Hinata placed that word of advice from her father deep within her mind.

"However I do not intend to let my daughter go just like that you boy…I can tell that you are the source of strength for my daughter…for that I thank you for encouraging her and helping her become stronger…I hope to see you more of you", However before both Naruto and Hinata could rejoice in joy, Hiashi cut through their happiness with a stern voice, "Yet I am not just going to let her go like that for you will have to face my test"

Naruto faintly smiled as he determined to do anything that would allow Hinata to come with him. The fact is that Hinata had grown into a wonderful friend to him, someone how helped him escape the shadow of hell.

Hiashi had walked to the middle of the room which allowed sufficient space for both fighters, as Naruto followed afterward and stood before Hiashi. Hiashi could have sworn he saw a red spectacle image of a fox above Naruto, but thought otherwise that he may have been seeing things. Somehow a gust of wind had bellowed into the meeting room which made Naruto's trench coat swirled into the air, as well as his eyes glistened with fire.

"My Name is Uzumaki Naruto I have and never will leave a challenge unanswered give me your worse I know I can handle it", as Hiashi noticed a flare of red charka surrounded Naruto for a brief seconds. Hiashi realized at that moment that Naruto can be quite intimating when he was serious, however Hiashi was not affected by it.

Nevertheless Hiashi can tell that Naruto processed a well of courage as he explained his reason for Naruto being tested, "Find Naruto, I can rest in peace if I now I have capable bodyguard with her so show me how strong you really are?"

After Hiashi's statement, Naruto had glanced back towards Hinata and hoped she would forgive him if something were to happened to him or her father. However Hinata noticed the questioning gaze of Naruto and gave him a smile as well as her a nod, before she responded with, "You can do it Naruto-kun I believe in you"

After Naruto had heard that someone believed, Naruto had everything he needed to prevail in this test, and Naruto returned his gaze upon Hiashi before he gently prepared himself in the appropriate stance to fight for his friend's freedom.

"Do not hold anything back Naruto for I will not, I want you to show me if you are truly the right person who will accompany my daughter"

_"Show me Naruto do you have the heart and courage as you parent had, I also want to see how strong you have become so far Naruto", _as Hiashi readied himself to test Naruto's skills.

* * *

A/N: **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

I would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed my work. If you have felt it was worse then before please tell me what you have found lacking. I will try to make this better for your reading enjoyment. Of course if I am doing thing right, please drop a review saying so, pretty please. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_ The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


	8. Chapter 8 Impassioned Determination

Also if you as a reader would like to review to send either critique or compliment you are more than welcome. Reviews are my only feedback on what my reader thinks, so please review to tell me what your thought on this chapter is. Once again thank you for deciding to read this story. Hope you enjoy! To all my readers who have reviewed this story, I would like to personally thank you, and I will try my hardest to develop this story to provide you enjoyment. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter. I mean it when I say these chapters could not be possible without your wonderful reviews.

**Final Update for this Chapter: ****3/9/2006 11:08 AM**

**Chapter Word Count: ****11136**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or anything part of the manga. I am doing this fan fiction for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

_"Personal Thoughts"_

"" Dialogue spoken

(Notes)

**BOLD – Kyuubi & Anaish speaking**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Impassioned Determination_**

* * *

Deep within a cavern, a lone figure stood impatiently as he gazed at the various landscapes before him. Although gratified when Orochimaru had returned he had furfilled his mission with mixed results, the job was accomplished. However he had failed to considered the resiliency of the human mind, especially the young blond boy that had appeared in the conversation on numerous times. 

The black dark abyss that was enclosed with demonic fury, the eyes of Karimystic glanced at the trembling Orochimaru, the once proud snake-sannin. The dark lord had decided it was time to continue the next phase of plan before any normalcy could be achieved in the world.

Orochimaru although being the great tool he is, could not overcome his short coming which was his desire for knowledge. The snake slave had the habit of prolonging the fight to get as much knowledge as he can.

It was during the time the evil pondered and realized that often time to find strength, one have look to its weakness. If he could remove Orochimaru's habit of prolonging a battle for knowledge of technique, Karimystic believed he would have the perfect tool. Through research, and Orochimaru's bitterness towards one clan, that had always belittled and stole his techniques, the great evil placed his interest upon the noble Uchiha Clan.

The evil lord was interested in the wonderful ability called Sharingan and if he had enough samples, he could have transplanted to his elite warriors. He had originally sent Orochimaru with an elaborate plan to get both the Sharingan and remove the great police force in Kohona village, however the fool had allowed Uchiha Itachi to escape through his fingers and returned empty handed.

Orochimaru however was able to get the maniulation needed to get Itachi to betray his family and clan. Itachi soon became to obsess with power and accompanied with their regular insanity usually suited in the clan, it was only logical the way things happened.

Nevertheless Karimystic achieved a part of his goal, for a lone survivor existed from the once powerful clan, and the evil had already planted his seed. The lone survivor, Uchiha Sasuke, the child processed a greater potential for his diabolical plans, and avengers can be easily swayed by promises of power for Orochimaru proved to be an excellent example.

As the evil gazed from this throne, in a booming ominous voice, appropriate for a demon, "Soon child, you will be mine, soon Uchiha Sasuke", followed by thunder that destroyed ear drums and lighting that could make several blind, it only assured that the future would not be peaceful anymore.

When the opportunity had arisen where one given the choice to protect their precious people. Would they do anything that is possible to keep them safe, protected and happy? How far would one go to ensure the people that are important to them are kept happy?

Human emotions are found to be a double edge sword, have provided both a blessing and curse. For when in the heat of combat, human emotions can lead to either the warrior's defeat or victory. One such instance, anger and rage all human emotions which are easily evoked, cloud the mind into making rash decision that will ultimately lead to defeat.

Yet in another instance, human emotions of love and a strong desire to protect provide undying determination helped lead to victory. Just like a double-edge sword, a weapon that became the tool to defeat one's enemies or it became a self-inflicted wound that slowly decayed a warrior to defeat.

Will fate smile kindly upon Naruto as he struggled to discover the balance of the human emotions in his quest to become great? Will fate provide Naruto the strength as he strives to prove each and everyone wrong of the impression everyone had already have established on Naruto.

Naruto stood before the proud Hiashi and contemplated his chances of success. As proven before, human emotions can be either the source of strength, or the curse towards damnation. However, for our unsung hero, Naruto had witnessed how human emotions droved people to do thing beyond reason. In his attempts to be accepted by his home, he had forever utilized and reinforced his source of strength to be the desire to protect those he hold dear.

Naruto recalled the determined fight Hinata had endured in order for her to be allowed to get further trainings. Naruto realized Hinata had changed dramatically since he had met her, for even through she was shy, she had grown to release the fear that had encaged her. Naruto never realized that he drawn strength from Hinata in the same Hinata had down strength from Naruto. For Naruto saw how Hinata had accepted her fate and made steps, even if it went beyond all formal barriers of her home to get stronger. Naruto had endured many hardship through his short life already, however to see someone else do the same thing he been forced to do, it provided him hope and courage. Each thought of Hinata, his childhood, and the desire to be accepted produced torrential waves of determination that flared vividly through his eyes.

_'I must win this battle…this is just not for me but also for Hinata. She fought so bravery and defeated her most feared enemy.'_ As Naruto remembered Hinata shared her inner most feared of Neji. Naruto easily remembered how Neji was the one door that prevent Hinata any freedom and escape from her distress. However Naruto noticed the passion and determination in Hinata's eyes as she battled Neji, and realized that Hinata had grown to be an amazing and powerful friend.

Naruto felt proud to have Hinata as his true friend for she defended him when the need had arisen. Never once in all his life had someone came and defended him. To Naruto, the gesture was similar to someone offering their hand to help him get up. A gesture that is simple, however if one were pushed away and hated, the simplest kind gesture was like drops of water in the brutal desert. Naruto vowed to help Hinata out in any way possible which only provided Naruto more fuel to overcome his current obstacles.

Naruto glanced quickly at Hinata, only to receive a gentle smile, before Naruto focused his iron gaze upon Hiashi-sama. Unfazed by the gaze, Hiashi was proud at the determined gaze, which showed Naruto had his priority and ready to fulfill them. Hiashi fought a smile from appearing, for anyone else, the gaze can be quite intimidating, but the Hyuuga clan is master of intimidation.

"Hiashi-sama…I vow to you right before Hinata...that I will never let any harm come to her even if it were to cost my life, and that is my new way of the ninja", began Naruto, as blue chakra surrounded the blond ninja, ready to fight for his right.

Hinata heard the statement and could only quietly say, "Naruto-kun…good luck!", as she leaned back against the wall.

"That is an impressive speech", as Hiashi stood calmly before Naruto, not even fazed that he would be involved in a battle. The head of the Hyuuga clan pondered, _"Looks like he got his mother's determination and spirit, but does Naruto have his father's skill and strength"_

"Very well then, show me if you can back up your words with action", as Hiashi is determined to find the extent and limitation of Naruto's power.

Not needing any more invitation, Naruto charged toward Hiashi, determined to make Hiashi acknowledge him worthy of being the body guard for Hinata and letting them to train together.

_"Hrm…lets see I think I will tone down a little…or I might beat him too early…,I need to see the extent of his skills and courage",_ as Hiashi felled in the stance of the noble Gentle Fist Style.

_"If Hiashi-sama thinks I don't know anything about that style then he is going to be surprised",_ as Naruto had practiced with Hinata in which she would use their clan's feared Taijutsu, Gentle Fist Style.

Trainings with Hinata had another benefit for Naruto, as he learned and developed a way to increase his chance of survival against the Gentle Fist Style. Naruto realized that when the Hyuuga clan would use their Gentle Fist Style, produced short burst of Chakra with the intention to close his charka opening points. With his demonic chakra that resided within him, Naruto practiced to release chakra in the general area of the attack, so he could reduce the effects of the style.

He knew that he may not have the accuracy of Hinata with her using her Byakugan; however he knew that when he would parry some of their attacks he concentrated a burst of his chakra into his hands hoping to reduce some of their affect.

Nevertheless Naruto valiantly parried against Hiashi for a limited amount of time, before exhaustion began to overcome him and having some of his chakra opening points being closed, thus reducing his capacity to use and expend charka. Without the ability to use charka efficiently, Naruto had been placed in the same disadvantage all opponents of the Hyuuga clan are, where the only outcome is the eventual defeat.

However those thoughts did not raced though Naruto's mind, the only thoughts he had in his mind were to beat Hiashi, even if it would cost his life, but he would never give up.

Having found his determination once more, Naruto rushed towards Hiashi with the intention of winning no matter what. Hinata could only look on, as her friend battle against a tough opponent.

Hiashi-sama admired the endurance and determination displayed by Naruto. Seeing Naruto charging towards him, Hiashi perceived where Hinata's strength may have originated from.

Naruto charged into Hiashi and attempted to land a hit on him, near his right ribs. However Hiashi just brought his hand there to block the attack and quickly closed more opening points. Yet Naruto seemed to have developed some sort defense with his chakra that reduced the effects of the strikes from Gentle Fist Style.

Hiashi was pleased and surprised at his quick assessment of Naruto, _'Well this is certainly different…Naruto you are certainty unique…I wander was this because training with Hinata. Well he definitely has good form in attacking, and reverts back to defensive very quickly. Although his speed is a little lacking compared with Hinata…he does make it up in strength and endurance. Naruto you have been trained very well.',_ as Hiashi dodged another attack effortlessly and analyzed everything he can about Naruto's ability. _'His mental aptitude in battle, and changing battle strategies on the fly is incredible…makes him very unpredictable during battle. With further training he certainly can be very formable…as he did not planned anything before he charged me…but I wander what else he can do?', _as Hiashi is quite pleased with Naruto.

Naruto saw his first several strikes on Hiashi being blocked and cursed himself mentally at no have developed a plan before he began his attack. Yet something that either comes from his resident within or time he had lived off the street, Naruto was a genius in developing strategies in mid-battle. Naruto quickly changed form and began series of attack towards the middle of the chest. However Hiashi just moved to the side and dodged the attack. Naruto now realized that he had made himself vulnerable as Hiashi has taken hold one of his arm, the same arm that had glanced past Hiashi's chest and left himself open to the possibility of being hit in the chest, ribs, shoulder, or the arms.

Although displeased that Naruto had left himself open for attack, Hiashi released that is something one will learn through experience, one that Hiashi was ready to provide.

Not wanting to give Hiashi any more chances, Naruto performed a backward somersault and hoped to twist his way out to allow him space from Hiashi. While Naruto had begun his action of flipping backward, he brought one of his legs upward and hoped he might hit Hiashi in the chin. However Hiashi only bended his body back that allowed the flying leg to keep going up, but also letting Naruto twisted out of his grip.

Naruto relieved he had escaped from the strangle hold iron grip of Hiashi continued to tumble away doing black-ward flips and hoped to get some ground away from Hiashi.

_'I will admit, he is very acrobatic, and seem to develop a good sense of balance',_ as Hiashi watched Naruto doing back-wards flip to get away from him.

_'Wow look at Naruto-kun…he looks…graceful',_ as Hinata continued to look at awe and then put her hand to her mouth to prevent a giggle that may escape as she remembered she called Naruto graceful.

After Naruto had removed himself to a safer place away from Hiashi, through back to all his action, and became infuriated. _'What the hell are you doing Naruto? Come on you have calm down…heading into combat without thinking will only cause your downfall. You have not been just training to look good, what would Hokage-sama think if he was watching you right now .I have to focus and think of a way to defeat Hiashi-sama', _but in fact the third Hokage was actually indeed watching because he was in his office watching the battle unfold in his shinny white ball.

The Hokage was also pleased at Naruto performance, for he always knew that Naruto would become a great warrior. A grandfatherly smiled graced his face when Hinata proved to everyone she was not the same girl as before. "Well so far looks like Naruto is doing very well…I think he made a good impression onto Hiashi…but I doubt he could beat Hiashi at his stage right. I think Hiashi just testing his abilities right, and probably just toying with Naruto", as the Hokage continued to watch the event, and neglected unfinished paper works.

Naruto remembered his leaf training and looked around his surrounding trying to find anything useful. Hiashi knew that now Naruto's natural survival instinct had kicked in, and wandered if influence of the creature inside Naruto be possible. _'Good he can adapt quickly to face various challenges that may come out of battle, although he head into battle without thinking…lets see what he comes up to now', _as Hiashi returned to his casual calm stance similar to the one he had before the fight started. However, Hiashi failed to realize that although many would not have noticed that Hiashi did not fought at full potential, it never escaped a person who received their strengths from hard work. For hard work left reminders of the pain he had endured and even Hinata had damaged him more then Hiashi and that to Naruto was considered he was being given pity.

Naruto worked hard to achieve any of his goal, for they were the only that showed he existed, However the one thing he hated was have pity shown to him. That was the only thing he could not stand. For pity reminded Naruto that he was weak and people would not respect him enough to take him serious. That was the one human emotion that he hated, every fiber within in Naruto always wanted friendship and respect. Currently Naruto sensed pity from Hiashi-sama, and felt that he was holding back, which Naruto did not approved.

"Hiashi-sama, please do not hold anything back. If I was to defeat you, and you are not really trying, it would be an insult both to my skills and strength. If I were to fail in a fight with you, I will able to recognize my weakness. I will go then go train those weaknesses until they become my strength. So please give me everything you have, and do not fear in hurting me, I heal quickly", as Naruto looked earnestly at Hiashi and hoped he would agree with his request.

With one of his eyebrow raised, Hiashi replied, "Is that so…then very well", as he was extremely impressed by Naruto honesty and determination of getting stronger. Hiashi now realized why Naruto had such a great effect on Hinata, for Naruto had developed a way to ignite fires within individuals. Hinata became even more proud of her special friend, and gained respect from several members of the Hyuuga members present.

Yet Naruto processed gold of a heart, and to those he respect, he would gladly kneel before them, Naruto also replied, "However, I will also use anything to beat you Hiashi-sama, I just hope you don't think I am cheating", as Naruto unsure what is proper, for in real life, he did anything to survive.

"Of course not Naruto, use what ever tool you have at your disposable…you should never hold back on the enemy, as they will not either. Show me what you can do…and believe me you will feel pain this time", as the particular glint that shown through the pure white eyes of Hiashi sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

As Naruto tried to remove the uneasy feeling he had felt his arm moved without thoughts as he unsheathed his wooden sword. Hiashi was surprised that Naruto had brought out a sword, since kids at that age are still trying to become proficient in using kunai. However, Hiashi realize he wasn't talking about normal kids, for Naruto would be different.

Naruto gripped the wooden sword, comforted by the rough texture of the wood; he pulled it out and brought it before him. He placed his left leg a little further while his right leg bended back to give Naruto enough leg room to develop a solid foundation.

Naruto then performed the leaf control exercises that surrounded his wooden sword with his chakra. Naruto realized that if Hiashi were to combat using the Gentle Fist Style, then he would little chance of succeeding. He hoped that using the Emerald Sword Style, and utilizes his tools so he may increase his chances of survival.

Naruto charged again at Hiashi, except this time he used a little more chakra to add more strength and speed into his attack. Hiashi noticed the difference in this attack and surprised as Hiashi began to parry with the wooden sword. However the chakra that surrounds the wooden sword, allowed Naruto to parry with Hiashi's attacks during the Gentle Fist Style. The fact that wooden sword had no opening points, to which Hiashi could close, it gave Naruto an effective barrier only if Naruto was quick. Hiashi was surprised that Naruto had an effective barrier to prevent any strike reach him, however it relied heavily on speed, which Naruto had not excelled.

Naruto used every ounce of skill he had with the sword to get some kind of opening. No matter wherever he would strike, Hiashi would have a hand there to block the attack and he would have to move quickly to prevent attack in reaching him. Naruto was just glad he had the wooden sword for he would not be able to fight in close combat with Hiashi.

Naruto focused once more on attacking and brought his sword upward to attack the neck of Hiashi; however Hiashi just simply brought his arm up to block the attack. Naruto then pulled the sword and spun around where he hoped to get the ribs on the other side. However this time Hiashi was still there to block the attack and the repeated cycle of Naruto trying to lend an attack through Hiashi's defense continued.

An exhausted Naruto barely stood before the proud Hyuuga, as he gained his breath to ready another swarm of attacks. Naruto realized there was still more training and work required as he was no where near as good as Hiashi. Naruto had aimed high, implemented it has his goal, and will do all that is possible to reach it.

Hiashi looked at the tired young shinobi, "Impressive Naruto, I see you have become very proficient in using sword", as all those strikes were well coordinated to open up holes in an opponent's defense.

At this point Neji had finally regained consciousness, and was confused at what occurred before him. Before him, he witnessed a brutal duel between Hiashi-sama, head of the Hyuuga clan and the blond boy, Naruto the social outcast.

Neji realized that if Hinata had overpowered him, the thought of Naruto being stronger raced through previous genius's mind. The speed at which they attacked seem just like a blur to Neji's eyes. However Hinata, who been trained in the art of speed and agility, was able to see the various attacks. Even when she watched them in combat, Hinata continued to call out encouragement for Naruto to keep on fighting.

With the support he received from his dear friend, Naruto quickly initiated his series of attack. First it started with low-sweep where he hoped to hit the knee, but Hiashi jumped over the swipe and at the same time closed some chakra opening point in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grimaced as he tried to fight the pain, and once again proceed to attack Hiashi with a series of slashes, sweeps, and strikes. All attacks alternated orientation and direction, as Naruto hoped to create random attacks that would confuse Hiashi. Yet that was not possible, as the ever knowing Byakugan eye was ever watchful.

Hiashi wished to know what the limits of Naruto's abilities were, as he began to attack, thus he raised the combat level a notch. Naruto was surprised as this time Hiashi initiated the attack, and struggled to parry the blows. As the attack came faster, Naruto was unable to dodge and block most of the attacks, which resulted in Naruto having more of his chakra opening points closed.

Hiashi decided to allow Naruto no chance of recovery that he performed the 64 Hands of Hakke while Naruto struggled to stand. As the lightening-quick blows descended upon his battered body, Naruto stumbled to the ground and was unable to stand.

Hinata saw Naruto fall to the ground and hastily tried to run there to help Naruto. However a hand from Neji stopped her, "Let him be, this is fight between them two so do not interfere", as Hinata could only watched and hoped for the best, "Naruto-kun don't give up", as she twiddled her thumbs.

On the ground, Naruto glanced towards Hinata, and was surprised that Hinata seemed worried because she feverously twiddled her thumb. Naruto knew that Hinata only proceeded to do that action, when she became worried or scared. Naruto's eye widen in realization when it seemed Hinata was afraid and worried about him. _'Hinata is probably the only one who seems to show much care for me, she is worried. I am truly lucky to find her as my friend. I just wish I could do something to win…I guess I am not strong enough to protect her. Well this is far as I can go…lets see what Hiashi-sama does', _as Naruto closed his eyes awaiting what may happen.

With those last thought something unique happened, as Naruto mind felt like it was being ripped apart. As soon as the disturbing feeling raked through his mind, he felt a comforting presence in the back of his mind.

**"So that's it…you going to give up?", **as Kyuubi's manifested within Naruto's mind, where Naruto felt disappoint.

Naruto continued his endless stare at the room's ceiling, where the gleam of the golden paint seemed to hypnotize our young shinobi. Nevertheless, Naruto responded to Kyuubi's question, "You are probably laughing at me for failing. I guess the villagers were right…I will always fail…I don't know why I hope this time I could do something different", as Naruto recalled all the time the villagers have looked at him as someone who was weak and worthless.

**"So what are you going to do kid?", **as Kyuubi is not at all pleased with the current attitude Naruto had processed. Kyuubi glanced through his cage only to see a beaten down boy, one that had endured far too many blows through his young life.

With downcast eyes, which were once a vibrant blue had now decayed to a teal color, Naruto glanced towards Kyuubi. In a monotone voice, Naruto told Kyuubi, "What is there left to do…I am unable to use my charka. Even my Taijutsu skill can't compare with the Gentle Fist Style. Shit! Damnit! Why is it that the entire thing I do to accomplish…all the time I spent trying…all the time I work hard but it is never enough. It doesn't matter in the end…I guess I am born a failure", as a fiery inner rage began to manifest inside Naruto for his failure

In a caring, supportive tone usually used by friends that are there for support, Kyuubi responded,** "Well if you have that kind of mentality then I agree. Failures are the people who always complaining and whining about things. Winners are the people who don't say anything but use action to accomplish it. So I ask you again what you are going to do", **as Kyuubi pushed Naruto back into reality after his statement.

Naruto sneaked another glance towards Hinata, and remembered the determination she showed when she faced her feared cousin, Neji. Naruto remembered how Hinata was at the brink of exhaustion in training would still continued to train with him just so she could get stronger. Naruto realized that Hinata have attempted to get stronger in hoping that she could change herself and be able to face her fears. Naruto asked himself, then how was he any different, why was he running away when Hinata had not, had he not vowed to himself to protect his friend. Naruto was not naïve and believed that he would face obstacles worse then he faced against Hiashi, would he call it quits in the face of adversity as well.

Every day he woke up into world where he would be faced with a battle all day. A life where he was forced to face the cold stares and insult in the very home Naruto was training hard to protect. Determined to prove the villagers wrong he continued to get up every day and face the horrors of his life. Destiny had put a grave burden on his shoulder, yet he vowed he would get stronger and even protect the village, the very same that parent died protecting.

Deep down he really did not wanted to disappoint Hinata. For Naruto felt that Hinata was the only person who seemed to be nice to him as well as give him company. Naruto realized that he was giving up to easily right now. As he looked at the worried Hinata, Naruto burning determination and resolve returned in full force, as his desire to prove that he is a strong shinobi once again was reborn.

Kyuubi felt the despair vanished from Naruto, and when Naruto responded, he was proud to hear the strength in his kit's voice, "Kyuubi what I want to do right now is kick Hiashi-sama' ass. But I don't know how to do anything, you have any bright ideas", as he struggled to get himself up into standing position, however being the stubborn boy he is, Naruto eventually got up and once again zoned his iron gaze upon Hiashi. An iron gaze that held determination and strong will that refused to give up. A trait that Hiashi believed to the foundation of a great shinobi, excellent example being Naruto's father that did not give up to save the village, and he was pleased Naruto processed that will as well.

Hinata smiled once she saw naruto steadily rose to his feet, _'Naruto-kun I know you can win because I believe in you…and you made me believe in myself. Nobody see your hidden strength but I can see it and I know you can beat my father',_ as Hinata was overjoyed that Naruto once again stood and looked determined to continue, because she knew that Naruto would never give up.

Neji who through his childhood had known that nothing can change destiny, be his father's death, his life would be forever caged, and his strength will never be respected in the clan due to the different classes. It had always touched a nerve in Neji's heart to see someone work so hard to change the course of fate, something he found he was seeing before him. For Neji had believed that once your path had been determined, nothing can change it. "That fool is only making it harder…why bother fighting? Your destiny was already determined for you. He is only going get himself killed that way, there is not point for him to continue", as Neji declared behind Hinata.

Hinata turned around which surprised and made Neji flinched when he noticed the icy glare Hinata gave him. The same glare he had received from the members of the Main House. Yet in a quiet, strong voice, the once normally frail Hyuuga Heir surprisingly responded with, "You have no idea what Naruto-kun is capable, he is not weak and I suggest you keep on watching you might learn something Neji", and before Neji could respond, Hinata had turned around.

Kyuubi once again manifest inside Naruto's mind**, "Well since you are in the kicking mood…there might be something I could do to help you, seeing you are so eager to kick his ass. Why don't you relax a little bit and let anything you feel just to flow inside you body. Let all your pent up emotion and fears be release", **as Naruto listened to Kyuubi, absorbing the information like water is being absorbed by a sponge.

Naruto obeyed Kyuubi's order, and once he released his emotions he immediately felt like another gate opened. To Naruto it felt like what happens when water being hold in place by a dam, and when the dam is opening, the water would rush out. Well currently Naruto felt more charka released throughout his body however he struggled to maintain control on the raw untamed power that flowed through his veins.

Within Naruto, with Kyuubi's charka being released, his five senses seems to heighten, he could smell the vanilla scented perfume Hinata had used which provided Naruto with an uneasy feeling. Naruto felt the hair on his body pick up at the mere swipe of the wind that flowed through the room. Object in the distant seemed to retained more clarity and he heard a portion of the various conversations that surrounded him.

Neji cannot understand on why Naruto would continued to fight against his struggle, with Hinata's defeat fresh in his mind, he decided to hit a sore spot within Hinata, "I can not believe you were training with that loser…he can not even stand against the Gentle Fist Style...How do you expect him to actually protect you", as Neji was quite aware that even he himself would have difficulties against Hiashi-sama, however was still furious and continued his insults. Another instance where angry and rage can cloud the simple human mind to do thing beyond logic.

With surprising ease, Hinata had contained her displeasure of the comment and steadily responded, "Neji please stop saying those thing about Naruto-kun. I trust him and he is more powerful than he seem. Why don't you leave your mind open and see what is really underneath.", as Hinata tried very hard not to kill Neji right there. Nevertheless Hinata's response surprised Neji that Hinata had developed a backbone to even talk back. While Neji was troubled with his thoughts, Hinata was determined to do everything she could to defend Naruto, because deep down she knew Naruto would do the same.

Neji, a genius in deciphering human emotion could tell Hinata had changed, to what extent he desired to discover, "Being the loser he is…you can not escape destiny and fate. They will always follow you around, and there is no way you can change or escape from fate.", as Neji wanted to see what would be Hinata's reaction, for a shinobi must always mask their emotions.

Even through Hinata looked to conceal her emotion well, the slight clenching of her jaws, her eyes that had narrowed, and her chakra being released had showed Neji he had impacted her. Although Hinata had proved to be formidable fighter through the training she had endured, Neji needed to know if she contained the mindset of an heir of a noble clan. For Neji believed in order to survive, the strong have prevailed, and something he had felt close to his heart since he was born. For the seal always reminded which house was inferior, and weakness is something he was disgusted by. The primary reason for his hatred for the once weak heir, for seeing a weak heir tormented his heart and even through he was hailed as a prodigy; Neji would never gain freedom from his burden. Hinata had hold a soft heart within Neji and felt if she did not processed the heart of a shinobi, he would make her quit to save her life. Often times certain action although with good intent can lead to not so favorable results.

Neji continued to administer his mental test, as he continued to throw insults towards Hinata, "It would do you a favor Hinata, if you learn to accept that, that you have been wasting your time with that loser. It also be wise to give up this weak life of shinobi, Hinata people can not change their destiny it's a true and tried fact", as this Hinata reacted and appeared before the pleased Neji. Neji saw one of the coldest gazed displayed by a Hyuuga; one that literally brought the temperature in the room down.

With eyes that flashed her lavender eyes to pure ice snow, "Neji I will be giving this warning only once, time to watch you mouth for if it were to be kept close it would provide you with favorable outcomes", hissed Hinata who was accompanied by an another visible glow of charka around her hands.

Neji at that moment was extremely pleased, glad to see the new Hinata, loyal, but strong to handle her ground, just like an heir should be. His respect for the young blond shinobi grew, for he knew that Naruto had started a chain reaction of the changes within Hinata. Hinata had always been a sister to the stoic Neji, and relieved to see her growing strong. Of course, a being the master of reading human emotion, Neji learned to mask his emotion, and as he hide his mischievous smiled, he continued to see why his dear sister seemed so attached to Naruto.

With trained strength, Neji kept his face to intimated Hinata, as he quickly asked, "Oh have I must hit a nerve, does Hinata actually care about that boy. Could two loser actually have feeling for each other?", and Neji hoped she would respond, and take his bait.

Through clenched teeth, Hinata barely managed to keep her voice leveled, although her chakra rose once again as she responded, "What I do and feel is none of your concern", which only led Neji to release a genuine smile, however he wanted to see where this would end up.

Anger and rage whirled violently inside Hinata and barely contained her emotion. She desperately wanted to let her fist answer Neji's action however that would appear to be un-lady like. If she wanted to be treated as an adult, she should act like one and even so more in front of Naruto and her father.

The various emotions that crashed through her body had exhausted Hinata and her body decided to act on it's on to release the raging emotion she had contained. Hinata had not released that she had brought hands together to its feared twiddling of her thumbs, while tears flowed down her silk-like skin on without any predetermined destination. It had made Neji heartbroken to see those tears, but he needed to know would Hinata be able to withstand the abuse of being the leader of the clan. Having witnessed what had occurred before him, Neji had gained one special person in his so called hell, Hyuuga Manor.

Mangled whispers of conversation reached Naruto's ears as the wind carried them effortlessly through the air. Naruto glanced around to discover the location of where the conversation may have originated from. Naruto performed a double take as he noticed a concerned Neji looked upon a distraught Hinata.

"Hinata crying?" asked Naruto he became worried at what might have caused for the tears to drop from Hinata. Still perplexed at the tears that have came out, Naruto realized those tears caused turmoil within his heart.

**"What do you think she is doing? She has her own share of worries and fear, yet she continued to defend you. The poor child is worried about you Naruto and she could not stand seeing you insulted, taunted or hurt. Kid she deeply cares about you, a true friend yet she feels she is weak as she is unable to do anything to help you. The fact she can not do anything help probably cause her to be distraught", **as Hinata continued to the let her tears be released without any recollection of what had happened. Naruto was alarmed to see how fragile Hinata appeared and realized they are still just children, each who hungered for acceptance.

In a hazy whispered, Naruto responded back to Kyuubi, "She cares about me that much?", for he was surprised that someone hold his well being that high.

Seeing depression that was about to swept through the young child, **"Boy we need a serious talk about this later, but right now you have to tell me are you going to stand there and do nothing?", **where Kyuubi hoped Naruto wouldn't let his emotion be his downfall.

Frustrated he could not do anything to help Hinata, as he barely could stand properly and this to Naruto was weakness. Weakness Naruto believe meant he wasn't strong, now he wasn't foolish to think that power is everything, but with power he could protect those that are precious to him. In his current situation, Naruto felt he was useless, as he did not processed the strength to walk over to Hinata and make her smile. Once again something that is classified as a weakness, a word that ignited the famous stubborn anger within Naruto. "Well what the hell do you suggest I should try? Last time I checked I am not capable of doing anything!" mentally screamed Naruto as he temper began to boil at the sight of Hinata crying.

**"Look Naruto are you just going to stand there and mop around saying you can't do anything?" **as Kyuubi's voice disrupted the dark thoughts Naruto harbored.

In a resigned voice, "Its not that I don't want to do anything, it's just that I can't do anything right now", as Naruto desperately tried to get back things in control.

**"Naruto do you see Hinata there?", **as Naruto took another glanced towards Hinata, who had now noticed her tears and had wiped them away with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Well of course I haven gone blind yet", as Kyuubi snorted because he found Naruto's sarcastic remark to be quite amusing in the time of distress. However Naruto wandered why Kyuubi ask a question like that because he knew he was not blind.

**"Well what do you think is going though her mind right now?" **in which was a simple question seemed to annoy Naruto beyond reason.

"How would I know, I am not a mind reader!" yelled back towards Kyuubi in his mind.

**"Look I know you don't like this situation very well, but don't take out on me…if you want take it out on somebody, then take it out on Hiashi over there. And to let you in, Hinata is hoping that you would win, and if you want to see her smile then I suggest you defeat him", **yelled back an equally agitated fox demon.

The statement caused Naruto's mouth to close immediately, and was curious therefore asked, "Hoping that I would win, but why Kyuubi, why would anybody want me to win?" for all through his life, he had been tormented and always proclaimed to lose.

Kyuubi's slit eyes soften as he calmly spoke to Naruto**, "Because she cares about you, and she wants to be with you to train…why do you think she fought so hard against Neji? She learned not to give up by watching you Naruto, because you have never known to give up.", **as Kyuubi looked proudly at Naruto, proud to see a young shinobi handle the torments of his life, but processed a strength powered by only his heart to overcome all difficulties. Kyuubi knew that Naruto will become great, a name that would be spoken with utmost respect and love.

"But I never thought I was doing anything different, is just the same things I do everyday.", still puzzled by why his everyday attitude would have effected another person.

**"That's true, everyday you wake up to face all the hardship and insults form the villagers. No matter how cruel they were, and how awful the insults were, you just ignore them and continue to wake up everyday."**

**"So tell me Naruto, are you just going to give up now, and let what they said to be true?" **asked Kyuubi.

"No I will not", for Naruto's fist clenched, his jaw clamped tight, and returned to a determined fighting stance.

Kyuubi's encouraging words once again roared through Naruto's mind, **"Are you just going to let them see that you're a failure, and only to give to never achieve your dreams?"**

The normally dull teal eyes suddenly flared to life, as a vibrant cerulean blue emerged with hint of ruby red flashed through, "No I will show them that I am not weak", as Naruto remembered how everyone already assumed he was not meant to exist.

**"Are you going to let Hinata worried sick because you were too afraid to keep on trying, and let tears come down instead of the smile which you like a lot?"**

In a strong voice, that resounded like thunder in Naruto's mind to Kyuubi, "No… I promise I will never let any tears come out of her", as the color in Naruto's eyes began to pulsate from blue to red more frequently.

A smile reached Kyuubi's jaws as he almost felt pity for Hyuuga that stood before Naruto, **"_Hiashi, you had picked the wrong boy to face today."_**

_"I won't let anything happen to Hinata. I will always protect her. And I will die trying if I have to…now tell me Kyuubi what do I', where Naruto's determination was one thing nobody could destroy._

Naruto clamped his hand together and maintained strict concentration as Kyuubi began to show his favorite technique.

**"Good Naruto, this is a little technique I had developed and found. Right now you are not strong enough to maintain 100 percent of the power, however at your current level you should be able to combat with Hiashi, maybe. For that to happen, Naruto let all your charka, feelings, desire, and determination swirl into a source of ball inside of you. When you sense you have built enough let it all go, and you will unleash your hidden powers", **however Naruto had no idea how to do that.

"But how will I know I had enough focused to reach my hidden powers?" for he could not even acquire a glimpse of his chakra, and his feeling were chaotic that it caused diffusion within him.

**"Do not worry child, I am here I will help you, and tell you when its time to let it release", **and that was all it took that removed any insecurities within Naruto. To know someone would be there to help you along was a wonderful feeling Naruto had never felt, another testament of how cruel his lifebecame.

Hiashi stood shocked as Naruto began to draw charka around him and was bewildered when all the opening charka points began to open. To Naruto it felt like his body was able to breathe once more, for each breath became a drop of water in the hot desert. Nevertheless Naruto continued to put everything he had into this bundle of emotions. Naruto realized he felt an orb, a cyclone of feeling that pulsated violently and desired to be freed. Slowly Naruto began to see a mental image, one that felt he had been destined to witness since the moment he was born. Once that Naruto recognized what he had felt, he realized this was the core of power, the driving force behind the human, the fundamental truth of human existence looked like.

Kyuubi felt his chakra being drawn by Naruto and noticed the tangible orb of power being generated. Although not huge in size, Kyuubi found it to be quite amazing for a human.** "Okay Naruto not let it all go!" **as Kyuubi did not wanted to have Naruto experience a power lash if it backfired on him.

Upon confirmation from Kyuubi, Naruto released the torrential power that had developed due to his inner feelings, desire, determination, and charka. In a primal roar that shocked the very ground many stood, Naruto yelled, "I WILL…NOT….BE…DEFEATED TODAY! I WILL NOT BE SEEN WEAK! I WILL PROTECT HINATA!" After the statement, sound failed to be generated, static in the air removed all sense of air movement, and many felt shivers ran through their body for something big was about to transpire. Just like the crash of thunder, a powerful burst of power exploded throughout the room accompanied by vibrant blue sonic blue conducted as reality returned with a vengeance.

The sudden rupture of energy made the room trembled in mercy as various artifacts from book stands, chairs, tables and furniture were moved from their original safe positions. The area where Naruto stood was encased in smoke as a deep crater existed from the strain of the tremendous power generated.

Waves of powerful wind erupted from where Narutos stood that shoved many of the furniture away from which caused many to find safe areas from the heavy projectiles. Hiashi was forced to bring his arms upward to cover his face, as debris, vivid light, and magnetic crackle of energy radiated from Naruto. Several member that witnessed the tremendous power that came from such a young boy struggled to remain in position and looked in awe at the red chakra infused Naruto.

Neji was not only amazed from the display of power generated from such a young child, but he remembered those eyes, for they have always chilled his heart. To the prodigy, it seemed the blond shinobi had the potential to move the whole world just from the gaze of those ruby sapphire eyes.

"I knew you can do it Naruto-kun…I believe in you", as Hinata watched the power emitted from her dear friend, one that had always managed to make her go beyond then she was capable of. **"What! No…it can't be that chakra…how…is it possible?" **as Anaish recognized the chakra.

Eventually the waves of power that was released calm down and through the storm of chakra, what stood there surprised everyone in the room.

They were surprised to see Naruto's appearance had changed. The once spiky blond hair had transformed into a dark crimson hair with small instances of blonde leaked through. Where the hair once used to be spiked up that defied gravity, it had gentled down that covered most of his face, except his right eye. The bangs of his hair was left opened that allowed most to see half of his face, from his eyes to the birthmarks on his cheeks. Yet when glanced into his eyes, they were unnerved by the burning crimson color accompanied a blue iris and processed a slit-like characteristic.

Due to the power being generated at high rate, most of Naruto's clothing had been ripped off that left the young child bare chest. Without any clothing, those present were mesmerized once they caught a glimpse of the seal pulsating vibrant red. The remaining clothing consisted of his pants, and shoe. Another aspect of Naruto's appearance was that he was now clouded in red chakra and blue chakra graced near the edge of the outline.

"Kyuubi what have I done? This…this power is incredible!" as Naruto looked at his hand, and could feel the thunderous power surged though his veins.

Kyuubi smiled at the enthusiasm in Naruto's awed voiced and knew that the young boy would not abuse the great power he was blessed with**. "Impressive isn't it Naruto? What you just performed was a replica of my hidden talent which I discovered when things that were precious to me were being harmed. I called it the Kyuubi Crimson Rage. Somehow it unlocks hidden source of power in talent in me…" **as Kyuubi was silent as he recalled what had happened when his power was achieved. With a heavy heart not characteristic of a demon, he continued to warn Naruto the dangers of such power,** "however Naruto, there are severe complications to it",** warned Kyuubi.

"Compilations what do you mean?" as Naruto did not like how that sounded, and hoped with this power he could protect those precious to him.

**"The immense flow of emotions that race through your body had height various other emotions. Usually that not harmful, however since you are in a enrage state, if you have enough vengeance and malice in your heart, then not only will you kill your enemy, but also those close to you", **as Kyuubi spoke in a somber tone and hoped Naruto took his warning to heart.

**"Therefore whenever in this state, always remember who you fighting to protect, how are your precious, under no condition should your intent be for vengeance, for that only leads to the wings of shadows", **something Kyuubi wished he had known, for various innocent individuals would have not met their fate earlier then destined. Had he been in control, he would have found his nemesis, and innocent such as Naruto would not have suffered.

Kyuubi resisted the dark temptation of vengeance that snaked its way into his mind, and continued to discuss the technique to Naruto**, "Also you have not completely master this technique yet"**

"Nani! What do you mean?" asked a surprised Naruto, for he realized he had potential growth if he worked hard on this technique.

**"Well as I said you are still not physically and mentally strong enough to achieve full potential of its power. This can only come by vigorous training. However the amount you have achieved right now should be sufficient to give you a fighting chance against the wraith of Hiashi. Yet there is no guarantee that you can win. Naruto this is your fight and you will have to figure a way out to win. The amount of chakra you have summoned sadly puts a strain on the seal, and I am afraid to tell that we will soon lose our connection. However I know I will be talking with you soon. Good luck Naruto", **and with that Kyuubi's mental presence, presence had been denied through his childhood, the kind of presence he had always dreamed of. The demonic creature's presence that ironically is feared by many yet treasured by the lonely blond young child, a boy that will soon be revered as Naruto.

With determined eyes that flared to life, Naruto gladly responded back, "Thank you Kyuubi I do the rest", as he once again glanced at his hand enclosed as a fist surged with raw power.

As he brought his gaze upon the rigid Hyuuga, in a soft calm voice that still managed to be carried through as thunder, "Hiashi-sama…let finish this battle!" as Naruto once again brought his wooden sword once and reinstated into his now second-nature Emerald Sword Style.

The sight of seeing a young child that looked calm and ready to strike seemed uncharacteristic, that it saddens Hiashi how burden caused some individuals to grow quickly. Also assured Naruto was quite strong, Hiashi felt in his discipline bones crackle from the eruption of power. It made Hiashi released maybe Naruto processed power to protect not only Hinata, but the village as well._ "I guess it runs in their family to be powerful like this…if that is true then Naruto has the potential to become more, Yondaime. But no longer dear friend will he be alone, no longer would he be tormented and treated as an outcast, no longer will my honor of to my clan prevent what I should have done a long time ago", _as Naruto had gained not only a precious family, but status as well in this narrow-minded prejudice.

Every discipline bones shuddered with anxiety, due to Kyuubi's chakra, or Naruto unyielding gaze, nevertheless Hiashi felt he may have to it up a level, "Very well Naruto let finish this", as Hiashi returned to his previous Gentle Fist Style stance.

Not needing another invitation, Naruto focused some chakra into his feet, and coiled his body before he blasted towards Hiashi. As Naruto headed towards Hiashi, with each step, the pull of his chakra ripped holes into the ground.

When Naruto felt he had reached close enough to Hiashi, he launched himself into the air and twisted his body around so that he faced Hiashi below. Once he had rotated his body in a different direction, Naruto pumped chakra out of his foot and utilized his chakra to increase his speed as he descended upon Hiashi. As Naruto brought out his sword before him, it gave him the appearance of an arrow flying true towards a target.

Hiashi was surprised at his sudden change of tactics into aerial attacks, although not your normal procedure of attack, Hiashi was prepared to handle what had became a surprising shinobi. Naruto dropped in close vicinity of attacking and Naruto quickly utilized his chakra to perform a lightning quick swiped that alarmed Hiashi. Hiashi managed to move away quickly as used some of his own charka and this timed had his Byakugan activated. Hiashi eyes widen at the amount of chakra that flowed through Naruto's body. The speed of the attack had surprised Hiashi and the fact he had actually had to work to dodge the attack from Naruto pleased Hiashi tremendously. Hiashi noticed Naruto's chakra being drawn to his legs and arms which signaled Naruto was about to perform another series of attacks.

Naruto did not waste another moment as he used another charka burst that launched him towards Hiashi with the intent to plunge the sword into Hiashi's chest. Once again Hiashi dodged the attack and he was amazed at the amount of chakra Naruto utilized. _"How much stamina, endurance and charka does this boy have?" _

Naruto became irritated that Hiashi has been able to dodge all his attack and began perform one of the Emerald Sword Style Technique, _Ryokugyoku__ Youshin. _Hiashi was bewildered that Naruto has suddenly stopped attacking but stood before him in deep concentration.

Unaware at what his opponent was thinking, Naruto continued to talk himself through his predicament, _"Okay Naruto…you haven't mastered this technique but you not going to give up I can at least try let see. What did Hinata always said, yes think my body as a glass and water as chakra. Well right now I don't want any chakra to be held back, so I must concentrate and force to let all my chakra out", _as Hiashi noticed the young child developed chakra beyond what a normal child was capable.

Naruto focused in releasing all of his chakra into his wooden sword which amazingly did not managed to be ripped apart from the strain of the massive amount of chakra. Various stones around Naruto were seen to be levitated and revolved around Naruto. Both Neji and Hiashi were shocked as they felt a strong pull being generated by Naruto and had to place chakra onto their feet to prevent them from moving. Hinata had witnessed this occurrence before and was not surprised at the capabilities of Naruto. Naruto in deep concentration, continued to draw every ounce of chakra from his body, and the speed of the debris quickly elevated.

Naruto recalled the training he had received from the Hokage, and went over his memory to ensure he had not forgotten anything, _"Okay now the Hokage-sama said to focus all the chakra and rotate it around in a figure eight direction to gain momentum and draw the currents of the air_", which was exactly Naruto, began to perform. For as Naruto conducted the required steps for the technique, Naruto initiated the figure eight motion, were he swirled, rotated, and twisted his body as a trail of chakra trailed his sword.

Although worried, Hinata continued to watch Naruto perform the first advance technique of Emerald Sword Style. She knew that Naruto had not perfected the technique, however like they have grown; they both will not give up and try everything that would be possible to win.

Naruto was so involved in making sure he had done the technique correctly, that he had removed all connection to reality. "Okay…there is plenty of charka in there; if I do anymore I might break the sword", and like waves that crashed into a town, Naruto returned to reality with his goal in sight.

Without a moment rest or any inclination at what he was about to perform, Naruto turned his body around ready to launch the projectile, similar to what a catapult would. Hiashi was in a momentary paralysis as he watched the majestic slice of chakra projectile head towards him. Of course being the Jounin level and once he came out of his paralysis, he managed to the dodged the wrath of the projectile. The projectile continued its path as it screamed past and crashed through the house with a sizeable hole as its only evidence of an impact. Hiashi could see the projectile sliced though the wall, the trees and continued to dig into the mountain and created a lasting crater.

It Hiashi admired Naruto's determination to fight to the limit, he was impressed by the power in the skill, and praise from Hiashi was not often given out. "I must admit Naruto that was clearly amazing and incredibly powerful. You have shown great skill and strength. I did not know the Third Hokage had taken you to train you in the Emerald Sword Style. If the Third Hokage acknowledges you are worthy for that then indeed you have the potential to be powerful", as the statement surprised the two students, for the style was considered a village secret. However Naruto was not the kind of child that let his ego grow due to praise, but a feeling of warmth leaked through his body as he felt his effort were being accepted.

_"How did Hiashi-sama know about the Emerald Sword Style", _asked Naruto and Hinata.

_"It doesn't matter right now, I have to concentrate and win this battle!" _as Naruto restarted his relentless attack on Hiashi and utilized the head of the clan's momentary pause to catch him off guard.

Hiashi noticed Naruto had began attacking, and knew that the boy would fulfilled his promise dying to win in a battle, _"I think I should end this now I do not want him to die right now…I know he will not give up because he is as stubborn as his father. Yet that Emerald Leaf Blade contained incredible power and that's probably due the creature stored in him as well as his own hard work. Naruto you may not realize but you are a true genius, one who is honest and hard working, your father would be proud of you!" _as Hiashi was getting ready to quickly hit several pressure point that would knock out Naruto, for he knew Naruto would continued to fight.

However Hiashi never had the moment, as Naruto once again appeared before him, with a quick strike that surprised Hiashi. Like before, Naruto was irritated that Hiashi had continued to block and parry his attack even when he had put everything he had into it.

Naruto started again with a strike near Hiashi's right shin area, and then turned around where he tried to place a strike near the head. That strike missed as Hiashi moved his head away to avoid it so Naruto pulled back and plunged the sword towards the chest area once again.

Hiashi dodged to the left, while Naruto pulled his sword from where it missed to the left towards Hiashi's body. Naruto hoped to strike, yet Hiashi moved back, so out of frustration, Naruto performed a horizontal swipe before he had moved away, but this time the sword came close enough that it sliced a hole in Hiashi's clothing.

Neji was shocked that Naruto had actually came close to land a hit on Hiashi-sama, and for once saw that as mighty the Byakugan is, it could not reveal everything about an individual.

Even with his charka supply quickly being depleted, exhausted to the point where he could easily fall unconscious, Naruto still continued to slice, pull, and swing attacks towards Hiashi.

Hiashi however was more nimble and agile than the floating dummies that Naruto had been training with, which made it impossible for Naruto to land a hit. However those that were witnesses to the battle noticed Naruto had slowly been inching closer to hitting Hiashi.

Before Naruto could began his choice for the next series of strikes, a painful sickening pain shot up his back and arms, and he suddenly dropped to the ground. He could feel his vision blurring, and was unable to stand up, almost like his body had shutdown.

"Naruto I must admit never expected you to last this long and with that much power, however you have reach the max that you body is letting you take. You are the blink of exhaustion, and anymore you would face the danger of dying", said a concern Hiashi, as he did not want Naruto to die before him.

Determined not to give, the hazy fog in his eyes disappeared and surprisingly responded in a strong voice, "No Hiashi-sama I don't care…like I told you before I will die before I let myself lose and I will do the same in protecting your daughter", as Hiashi noticed that even with all the fighting, loss of charka, loss of energy, Naruto's determination burned like a fiery apocalypse. A candle that shall not be erased, a candle that will remain bright in darkness, and a candle that won't waver as it withstand the storm of chaos. A candle that had became a young blond child that will leave imprints in people's heart.

"Very well" as Hiashi smiled once again, "You have passed my test, I Hyuuga Hiashi decrees that Uzumaki Naruto is more then capable of assisting and protecting my daughter while in training with this new sensei. You also have my permission to leave this mansion and stay with your new sensei, Hinata. Also Uzumaki Naruto will be granted honorary guest status at Hyuuga compound and shall be deemed as an honorary Hyuuga", which left many speechless. The statement not only grants Naruto a home, but also nobility status within the village and such any hostility will be reprimanded by the clan. However to Naruto, the only words that felt like heaven were being accepted and acknowledged for his effort. Yet the greatest warmth he felt in his body was the thought that Hinata would be joining him.

Hinata is overjoyed to hear what her father said, and could not keep her happiness contained as ran towards where they stood. Neji was shocked, but at the same time pleased at the outcome, for he was glad Naruto had came and helped Hinata became stronger. Neji knew his beloved sister would be under great care, and the blond child would be someone he would respect to grow into.

Before Naruto could rejoice, Hiashi had appeared behind him and proceeded to give a quick strike behind Naruto's neck that had knocked him out. However that action did not settled well with the young Hyuuga heir, "F…Father…why…did you do that", asked Hinata as tears were being hold back as she through this all have been a trick.

With a soft gaze at her grief-stricken daughter, Hiashi responded, "Hinata do not worry about that, you do not know Naruto that well yet. It runs in his family they never like to lose and he would still keep on fighting. But right now he has exhausted too much of his body's charka, energy and strength. If Naruto were to keep on continue, he might endanger his life. I had disabled him so we can take care of him. Then you can both leave the next day to continue your training with your new sensei", which had made Hinata relieved at what had happened.

In a soft voice filled with various emotions, "Thank…thank you father", as Hinata came closer to her father and gave their first true hug to her father who happily returned the embrace, a hug they have sorely missed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Like or Dislike? Please Review!**

I would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed my work. If you have felt it was worse then before please tell me what you have found lacking. I will try to make this better for your reading enjoyment. Of course if I am doing thing right, please drop a review saying so, pretty please. I am sorry this took a long time, but I wanted to make it good. **Please read and review**

**_The Infernal light in Darkness Crimson-Strike _**


End file.
